


Kirai na kimi ga, kedo suki da yo!

by utamina05



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menjadi pemain sepak bola bukanlah hal mudah untuk seseorang seperti Tegoshi Yuya. Banyak masalah yang datang dan pergi seperti halnya masalah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun bisakah ia bertahan dan memilih antara hobi, cinta dan keluarganya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini sudah di post lebih dulu di blog saya sebelumnya hehehe. Jadi saya berencana memindahkan fanfic-fanfic dari sana ke web ini. Enjoy, minna-san! ^^

“ _Ittekimasu_!!”

“Hati-hati, Yuya!” Tegoshi melambaikan tangannya sambil terus berlari. Ibu Tegoshi tersenyum hangat melihat anak laki-lakinya begitu bersemangat bangun pagi-pagi dan berangkat ke tempat di mana ia menyalurkan hobi yang sudah lama ia lakoni sejak kecil.

“Dia pergi bermain bola lagi ya?” Ibu Tegoshi menoleh ke belakang mendengar suara berat yang ternyata adalah suaminya. Ibu Tegoshi mengangguk sambil membereskan piring yang ada di atas meja makan. “Dia masih saja tidak mendengarkanku. Anak keras kepala.” Ayah Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Biarkan saja, ayah. Itu memang hobinya, kan?” Ayah Tegoshi menghela napas. “Selama Yuya bahagia, ibu akan mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan.” Ujar Ibu Tegoshi.

“Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju dengan keputusannya untuk jadi pemain bola.” Kata Ayah Tegoshi sambil menerima kopi yang disodorkan Ibu Tegoshi. “Lagipula itu bukan masa depannya. Itu hanya hobinya saja.”

“Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah Yuya akan merubah pikirannya dengan menjadi penerus ayah atau tetap melanjutkan impiannya…”

“Ibu memang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ayah harapkan dari anak laki-laki satu-satunya.” Dengan itu ayah Tegoshi menutup pintu depan meninggalkan ibu Tegoshi yang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil termenung.

&&&&&

“Shige! Oper ke sini!” Seru Tegoshi sambil berlari ke depan gawang. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Shige itu segera mengoper bola ke arah Tegoshi. Kemudian Tegoshi melewati seseorang yang menghadangnya, namun dengan kegesitannya ia berhasil melewati orang yang menghadangnya.

“Gol!!” Tim Tegoshi bersorak dengan masuknya bola ke dalam gawang yang tidak berhasil ditangkap oleh kiper lawan. Dan peluit pertandingan pun dibunyikan tepat setelah Tegoshi menggolkan bola ke dalam gawang. “Berhasil!!” Seru mereka lagi sambil melakukan tos dan pose kemenangan.

“Ah, kalau kita menang itu berarti…” Mereka semua menoleh kepada sang pelatih sambil tersenyum jahil. Pelatih Hiromi tertawa kecil.

“Iya, iya… Aku akan tepati janjiku.” Ujar pelatih Hiromi, sementara mereka semua bersorak kembali sambil tertawa. Setelah itu sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikan oleh pelatih Hiromi, mereka semua pergi ke restoran bersama untuk makan malam.

“Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kemenangan kalian hari ini. Semuanya sudah berjuang bersama dan kompak di pertandingan ini. Dan sebagai pelatih, aku sangat bangga dengan kalian.” Mereka semua bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak gembira.

“Itu berkat ide Shige yang cemerlang!” Ujar Koyama sambil menepuk pundak Shige. Shige menggeleng.

“Tidak, gara-gara ideku juga tadi kita sempat tertinggal 1 angka.”

“Tapi kan kita masih tetap bisa menyusul. Untung Tegoshi menggolkan di menit-menit terakhir.” Ujar seseorang yang biasa dipanggil Koki.

“Ah, tidak juga. Ini semua berkat kekompakan kita juga, kan?” Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

“Untuk itulah malam ini aku membawa kalian ke sini sebagai imbalan untuk kalian yang telah memenangkan pertandingan.” Mereka semua bersorak lagi dengan ucapan pelatihnya. “Kalian boleh pesan apa saja yang kalian suka, special untuk malam ini.” Pelatih Hiromi tersenyum melihat anggota timnya bersorak gembira sambil sibuk memilih menu yang akan mereka pesan. Setelah mereka memesan makanan dan minuman, selang waktu 25 menit makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan sudah datang.

“ _Itadakimasu_!!” Seru mereka bersamaan. Mereka makan sambil bercanda dan tertawa, kemudian mereka bersulang bersama untuk kemenangan yang sudah mereka raih.

“Ini untuk merayakan kemenangan tim kita dan karena kekompakan kalian yang membuatku bangga. Bersulang!!” Mereka semua meminum minuman mereka sambil tersenyum dan tertawa. “Aku sangat senang menjadi pelatih tim sepak bola tim Jimusho ini.” 

“Hiromi-san, kau seperti sedang mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan saja.” Ucap Koyama sambil tertawa bersama yang lain. Pelatih Hiromi tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya. 

“Aku memang berniat untuk mengumumkan perpisahan, Koyama.” Mereka semua langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata pelatihnya itu.

“Apa maksudmu, Hiromi-san?” Tanya Tegoshi penasaran.

“Mungkin tadi adalah pertandingan terakhir yang kulihat sebelum aku pindah ke Spanyol.” Semua saling berpandangan dan masih terdiam.

“Jadi… Maksudnya bahwa Hiromi-san tidak akan menjadi pelatih kami lagi?” Tanya Shige.

“Aku akan berhenti jadi pelatih kalian untuk sementara, karena aku ditawari untuk menjadi pelatih pada salah satu tim di Spanyol. Bukannya aku tidak ingin jadi pelatih kalian lagi, tapi ini adalah latihan untuk menjadi pelatih yang lebih professional dari aku yang sekarang ini.” Semua masih terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari pelatih mereka tersebut.

“Apa kau akan kembali lagi ke Jepang?”

“Kau jangan khawatir, Junno. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Aku hanya menjadi pelatih sementara di sana.”

“Sampai kapan kau tinggal di sana?” Sekarang giliran Koyama yang bertanya.

“Entahlah, mungkin sekitar beberapa bulan.” Semuanya terdiam dan tertunduk. “Kalian jangan khawatir, aku sudah punya seseorang yang akan menggantikanku untuk sementara menjadi pelatih kalian.”

“Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Hiromi-san menjadi pelatih kita.” Ujar laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Tamamori. Pelatih Hiromi tersenyum sedih.

“Kau ini bicara apa? Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku jadi ragu untuk pergi.”

“Hiromi-san, apa tidak bisa kau tetap tinggal di Jepang dan melatih kami saja?” Tanya Shige sambil memasang wajah sedih.

“Aku sudah memutuskan ini sejak lama, Shige. Dan aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku tahu ini keputusan egois dariku, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku janji pada kalian semua bahwa aku akan kembali ke sini untuk menjadi pelatih kalian.” Ujar Hiromi-san sambil membungkukkan badannya.  Koyama mencoba membangunkan tubuh Hiromi-san yang membungkuk dan tersenyum.

“Kami mengerti dengan keputusanmu, Hiromi-san.” Koyama melihat teman-temannya dan sebagian dari mereka mengangguk. “Kami akan menunggumu untuk kembali menjadi pelatih kami.” Hiromi-san tersenyum dengan perkataan kapten tim Jimusho itu.

“Aku tidak setuju.” Semua menoleh pada Tegoshi. “Aku tidak setuju kalau Hiromi-san menjadi pelatih di Spanyol.” Tegoshi melihat pelatihnya itu dengan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan keluar ruangan.

“Oi, Tegoshi. Tegoshi!” Namun Tegoshi tidak menghiraukan panggilan kaptennya itu. Tegoshi terdiam di depan pintu masuk restoran. Ia merasa kesal dengan keputusan pelatihnya. Kemudian seseorang menyusulnya keluar dari restoran.

“Tegoshi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bicara begitu pada pelatih?”

“Aku tidak ingin pelatih berhenti melatih kita, Kei-chan.”

“Iya, tapi Hiromi-san pergi ke Spanyol hanya untuk sementara saja. Kemudian ia akan kembali menjadi pelatih tim Jimusho lagi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.”

“Aku tetap tidak setuju! Bagaimana jika Hiromi-san berpikir bahwa ia tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang? Itu berarti Ia tidak akan melatih kita lagi.” Koyama terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara pintu restoran terbuka dari dalam.

“Koyama, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua. Aku ingin bicara dengan Tegoshi.” koyama mengangguk dan masuk kembali ke restoran kembali meninggalkan Tegoshi bicara berdua dengan Hiromi-san. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

“Aku tahu kau tidak setuju dengan keputusanku,” Tegoshi masih terdiam menunggu sang pelatih itu meneruskan perkataannya. “Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau pasti berpikir aku ini pengkhianat dan orang yang egois, tidak, bahkan sangat egois. Tapi melihat kalian yang penuh semangat bertanding di lapangan, membuatku ingin terus menjadi pelatih yang lebih baik dan bisa membawa kalian ada di tempat yang paling atas dalam persepakbolaan.” Hiromi-san tersenyum sedih.

“Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang memberikanku motivasi sampai sejauh ini. Dan aku pasti akan kembali kesini, untuk menjadi orang yang bisa membuat kalian menjadi pesepakbola professional.” Hiromi-san memegang bahu Tegoshi sambil tersenyum.

“Kau… Benar-benar akan pulang, kan, Hiromi-san?” Untuk pertama kalinya Tegoshi melihat Hiromi-san sambil bertanya. Hiromi-san mengangguk sambil tersenyum. “Kau janji?” Tegoshi mengangkat kelingkingnya.

“Aku janji.” Ujar Hiromi-san sambil melingkarkan kelingkingnya dengan Tegoshi. Tegoshi hanya tersenyum dengan janji kelingkingnya yang ia buat dengan pelatihnya.

“Aku akan pegang janjimu.”

&&&&&

“Semua barang sudah selesai dimasukkan ke dalam mobil, Hiromi-san.” Hiromi-san mengangguk.

“Kau ke dalam mobil duluan, Ichinose-kun.” Ichinose, asisten Hiromi-san langsung menaiki mobil. Sedangkan Hiromi-san tersenyum sambil menatap timnya yang memasang wajah sedih. “Kenapa ekspresi kalian semua seperti itu?” Tanya Hiromi-san sambil tertawa.

“Kami masih belum percaya kalau kau akan berhenti menjadi pelatih kami, Hiromi-san.”

“Kau salah, Koki. Yang benar itu kalau aku ‘berhenti sementara’ menjadi pelatih kalian. Aku tidak akan berhenti selamanya.”

“Kau tidak akan melupakan kami, kan?” Hiromi-san hanya tertawa.

“Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, Shige. Aku akan kembali, dan tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. _Daijoubu_ …” mereka semua mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. “Ne, Koyama. Kau kuberi tugas untuk menjaga anggotamu ini, kau yang paling dewasa diantara mereka. Jaga mereka baik-baik ya.” Hiromi-san menepuk bahu Koyama. Koyama mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Kalian semua jangan menyusahkan Koyama ya. Cobalah untuk lebih dewasa!” Seru Hiromi-san. “Ayo tunjukan semangat kalian sebelum aku pergi!” Mereka semua saling berpandangan. Tidak lama kemudian, Junno mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dengan ragu.

“Y-yo…” Kata Junno dengan suara pelan. Yang lain mulai mengepalkan tangan ke atas juga karena melihat Junno.

“Mana semangat kalian? Ayo keluarkan!”

“Yo!”

“Aku tidak dengar!”

“Yo!!”

“Kurang semangat!”

“Yo!!!”

“Lebih semangat!!”

“YO!!!” Mereka semua berseru sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

“Bagus!! Terima kasih semua!” Seru Hiromi-san lagi. “Baiklah, saatnya aku pergi sekarang. Aku takut istriku kesal menungguku di dalam mobil. Sampai jumpa lagi ya beberapa bulan lagi!” Semua melambaikan tangannya sambil mengantar Hiromi-san menaiki mobil. Hiromi-san membuka pintu mobilnya, namun ia melihat ke arah seseorang yang menatap dengan sedih kepergiannya. Hiromi tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Tegoshi. Tegoshi yang melihat sang pelatih, membalas kembali senyumannya.

“Sampai jumpa pelatih Hiromi!” Seru Koyama.

“Cepat pulang ya!”

“Hati-hati!” Akhirnya mereka mengantar Hiromi-san dengan senyuman.

&&&&&

Shige keluar dari kelasnya dengan terburu-buru. Tidak biasanya dosennya memberikan ceramah mata kuliah tentang hukum yang terlalu panjang. Shige melihat jam tangannya dan berjalan menuju kantin untuk mencari seseorang yang menunggunya di tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Dan orang yang menunggunya itu melambaikan tangannya sambil memanggil Shige.

“Maaf aku terlambat.” Sapa Shige sambil duduk di kursi sebelah sahabat yang menunggunya itu sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Laki-laki yang sejak tadi menunggunya itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku, Shige.” Shige tertawa kecil.

“Biasanya juga aku yang traktir, Tegoshi.” Tegoshi tertawa mendengar kata-kata Shige. “Ne, apa kau sudah dengar tentang pelatih yang menggantikan Hiromi-san?” Tegoshi mengangkat pundaknya sambil mengaduk-aduk _strawberry float_ -nya dengan sedotan.

“Aku belum dengar soal itu.” Balas Tegoshi. Shige menganggukan kepalanya.

“Aku dengar dari teman-teman, kalau yang menggantikan Hiromi-san adalah kerabatnya dari Nagoya.”

“Benarkah?” Shige mengangguk lagi. “Memangnya Hiromi-san tidak bilang apa-apa soal pelatih yang akan menggantikannya?”

“Yang aku dengar, dia hanya mengatakan kalau penggantinya akan datang beberapa hari setelah ia pindah ke Spanyol. Karena yang menggantikannya itu baru datang dari Nagoya setelah 2 atau 3 hari setelah kepindahan Hiromi-san.”

“Tapi ini sudah 3 hari dan belum ada kabar apapun.” Shige mengangkat pundaknya. Kemudian mereka mendengar ponsel Shige berdering.

“ _Moshi-moshi_. Eh? Jam berapa?” Shige mengangguk dari jawaban yang ia dengar dari peneleponnya. “ _Hai_ , aku mengerti. Aku dan Tegoshi akan ke sana jam 4 sore ini. _Jaa_.”

“Siapa itu?” Tanya Tegoshi pada Shige yang memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

“Koyama. Dia minta kita untuk berkumpul di lapangan yang biasa. Sepertinya perkenalan  pelatih yang baru.” Tegoshi mengangguk mendengar perkataan Shige. “Menurutmu seperti apa pelatih kita yang baru? Apa ia akan melatih kita seperti Hiromi-san?”

“Entahlah. Tapi aku harap ia bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan kita seperti Hiromi-san.”

&&&&&

“Aku yakin dia lebih muda dari Hiromi-san.” Ucap Tamamori memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sejak tadi.

“Tahu dari mana kau, Tama?” Tanya Junno sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. “Kalau ku analisis, mungkin saja pelatih yang menggantikan Hiromi-san itu seumuran dengan Hiromi-san—Aw!” Junno melihat Koki yang memukulnya. “Kenapa kau memukulku, Koki?!”

“Karena kau selalu salah menganalisis! Semua yang kau bilang pasti selalu salah!”

“Aku kan hanya menilai dari berbagai sudut!” Seru Junno tidak mau kalah.

“Berbagai sudut apanya?” Junno terdiam sambil berpikir. “Tuh kan kau tidak bisa jawab! Kau hanya asal menganalisis saja!” Shige memutar bola matanya mendengar dua orang temannya itu adu mulut tidak mau kalah. Sementara Koyama sibuk melihat sekelilingnya kalau-kalau sang pelatih yang mereka tunggu itu datang.

“Memangnya kau sendiri tahu siapa pengganti pelatih Hiromi?” Tanya Junno.

“Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi paling tidak aku tidak sok tahu seperti kau.” Junno memasang wajah kesal. “Tapi… Seandainya saja yang menggantikannya itu adalah perempuan, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.” Kata Koki sambil tersenyum sendiri. Junno langsung melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Koki.

“Oi! Apa yang kau—!”

“Maaf aku terlambat datang!” Mereka semua melihat seseorang yang lari dari kejauhan. “Aku juga minta maaf karena kemarin tidak sempat mengantar Hiromi-san sebelum ia pindah.” Tambahnya sambil membungkuk.

“ _Daijoubu_ , Yuto. Kami mengerti kalau kau sibuk dengan sekolahmu. Kau kan anggota yang paling muda di sini yang masih sekolah.” Yuto tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Jadi, di mana pelatih baru kita?” Koyama menggeleng.

“Dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang.” Tegoshi menghela napas sambil meneruskan permainan bolanya.

“ _Are_! Orang itu siapa?” Tanya Fujigaya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Shige, Junno dan Tamamori yang sejak tadi duduk langsung berdiri. Sementara Tegoshi dan yang lainnya langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada seorang laki-laki yang semakin dekat mendatangi mereka.

“Yo, _minna_! Maaf aku terlambat.” Laki-laki itu membuka kacamata yang dipakainya. “Namaku Nakamaru Yuichi. _Yoroshiku_!” 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menjadi pemain sepak bola bukanlah hal mudah untuk seseorang seperti Tegoshi Yuya. Banyak masalah yang datang dan pergi seperti halnya masalah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun bisakah ia bertahan dan memilih antara hobi, cinta dan keluarganya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Langsung Update 3 chapter hahaha, biar greget xD  
> Thanks for reading~ Unbeta-ed. Maaf typo :v

“ _Are_! Orang itu siapa?” Tanya Fujigaya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Shige, Junno dan Tamamori yang sejak tadi duduk langsung berdiri. Sementara Tegoshi dan yang lainnya langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada seorang laki-laki yang semakin dekat mendatangi mereka.

“Yo _, minna_! Maaf aku terlambat.” Laki-laki itu membuka kacamata yang dipakainya. “Namaku Nakamaru Yuichi. _Yoroshiku_!” Tiba-tiba semua yang ada di sana terdiam dan suasana menjadi hening. “Eh? Kenapa kalian semua terdiam?”

“ _Ano_ … Apa kau pelatih pengganti Hiromi-san?” Laki-laki bernama Nakamaru itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi _blank_ mendengar pertanyaan Koyama.

“Tentu saja bukan.”

“Eh?” Mereka semua terkejut dengan jawaban Nakamaru. Koyama yang masih bingung hanya menelan ludah. “Lalu…?”

“Memangnya kalian tidak tahu?” Mereka makin merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Nakamaru. “Tunggu, di mana orang itu? Apa ia belum datang?” Tanya Nakamaru pada Koyama yang hanya menggeleng sambil memakai ekspresi bingung.

“ _Ano_ … Apa kau bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya ini? Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti.” Kata Shige yang sejak tadi sudah merasa jenuh menunggu pelatih barunya.

“Ah, maafkan aku. Seharusnya dia sudah di sini sejak tadi.” Nakamaru melihat jamnya dan bicara lagi sambil melihat orang-orang yang ada di depannya. “Aku adalah keponakan dari paman Hiromi. Dan aku baru kembali tadi malam dari Nagoya, kalau kalian mengira aku yang akan menggantikan paman, kalian salah. Yang menggantikannya adalah sepupuku. Tapi sepertinya ia belum datang…” Nakamaru mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang namun tidak ada jawaban.

“Jadi, apa kita masih harus menunggunya?” Tanya Junno.

“Tunggu sebentar, ia tidak menjawab ponselnya.” Mereka semua jadi merasa kaku dengan keadaan ini. “Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah. Bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar lagi? Aku sedang mencoba menghubunginya.” Kata Nakamaru sambil tetap mengotak-atik ponsel untuk mencoba menghubungi calon pelatih yang mereka tunggu.

“Cih, membuang-buang waktu saja.” Mereka melihat ke arah seseorang yang bicara. “Belum menjadi pelatih kita saja sudah membuat kita semua kesal menunggunya. Pelatih macam apa dia?”

“Tegoshi, kau mau ke mana?” Tanya Koki.

“Daripada menunggu orang yang tidak jelas, lebih baik aku pulang saja.” Kata Tegoshi sambil berdiri.

“Tegoshi, tunggulah sebentar lagi.” Tegoshi terdiam sambil memasang wajah kesal. “Kumohon, sebentar lagi saja.” Akhirnya Tegoshi mengangguk mendengar permohonan Koyama.

“Bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu, kita berlatih saja?” Semua mengangguk setuju dengan usul Shige.

“Itu ide yang bagus, Shige!” Akhirnya mereka semua sepakat untuk berlatih sepak bola sambil menunggu sang pelatih baru itu datang. Setelah hampir 35 menit berlalu, mereka masih menunggu dengan sabar. Sementara yang lain masih bermain bola, Koyama menghampiri Nakamaru yang masih duduk sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya di pinggir lapangan.

“Maaf ya, kau jadi kami tinggal sendiri di sini.” Nakamaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf karna keterlambatan sepupuku untuk datang ke sini.” Koyama mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Oi, kau mengopernya ke mana Junno?” ujar Tegoshi sambil mengejar bola sampai ke luar lapangan. Junno menyerukan kata maafnya sambil tertawa kecil. Namun saat Tegoshi hendak mengambil bola, seseorang sudah menendang dan memainkan bola itu. Tegoshi terdiam saat orang itu menangkap bola yang ditendangnya ke atas sambil menyunggingkan senyum hingga membuat lesung pipitnya terlihat.

“Ini bolamu, kan?” Tanya orang itu, Tegoshi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian laki-laki itu menendang bola tadi ke arah Tegoshi yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap dengan 1 tangan. Karena merasa bahwa Tegoshi lama mengambil bola yang ke luar lapangan tadi, maka Junno dan Shige menghampiri Tegoshi yang masih berdiri.

“Oi, Tegoshi! Kenapa kau lama sekali mengambil bola?” Tanya Shige sambil mendekati Tegoshi, namun terkejut melihat seseorang di hadapannya.

“Siapa kau?” Tanya Junno yang sekarang juga ada di sebelah Tegoshi.

“Aku—“

“Hey, Massu!” Laki-laki itu melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. “Kenapa kau lama sekali datang kesini?” Tanya Nakamaru sambil berlari ke arah orang yang dipanggil Massu.

“Maaf, Nakamaru. Tadi aku tersesat, karena sudah lama tidak ke Tokyo. Baterai ponselku juga habis, jadi tadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu.” Nakamaru mengangguk dan kemudian melihat ke arah semua yang sudah menunggu penjelasan darinya tentang laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya.

“Baiklah, sekarang perkenalkan semua. Dia adalah Masuda Takahisa. Pelatih baru yang akan menggantikan paman Hiromi.” Laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya.

“Masuda Takahisa _desu, yoroshiku_. Ah, aku merasa tidak enak jika aku dipanggil pelatih kalian karena umurku juga rata-rata hampir sama dengan kalian. Karena itu panggil saja aku Massu agar lebih akrab.” Yang lain menjawab dengan ‘hai’. “Mulai sekarang, ayo kita berusaha menjadikan tim ini lebih baik lagi! Mohon bantuannya!” Ujar Massu sambil tersenyum.

&&&&&

“Aku rasa dia orang yang baik.” Ujar Koyama saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Tegoshi dan Shige setelah latihan tadi. Shige hanya mengangguk.

“Tapi apa dia tidak terlalu muda untuk jadi pelatih kita?”

“Aku juga terkejut saat tahu bahwa ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai pengganti Hiromi-san. Tapi Hiromi-san tidak akan menjadikan seseorang sebagai pelatih kita jika ia tidak mempercayai Massu, kan? Jadi kita juga harus percaya bahwa Massu akan bisa melatih kita seperti Hiromi-san.” Shige mengangguk lagi dengan penjelasan Koyama.

“Aku pulang duluan ya, teman-teman.” Koyama dan Shige mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Tegoshi.

“Hati-hati, Tegoshi!” Melihat Tegoshi pergi, Shige terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak yakin kalau Tegoshi akan menyukai pelatih baru kita. Tegoshi sudah menganggap Hiromi-san itu seperti ayahnya. Dan saat aku melihat ekspresinya saat Massu memperkenalkan diri, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan wajah yang antusias.”

“Itu wajar, Shige. Dia belum menerima kalau Hiromi-san digantikan oleh orang lain untuk sementara.” Koyama menepuk bahu Shige.“Tapi kau jangan khawatir. Ia pasti akan terbiasa dengan Massu nantinya.” Shige mengangguk.

“Semoga saja…” 

&&&&&

Tegoshi masuk ke kamarnya dengan handuk yang masih menempel di kepalanya. Ia melepaskan handuknya yang ditaruh di kursi dan tidur di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi terlentang sambil menghadap atap.

“Apa yang dipikirkan Hiromi-san dengan memilih orang itu sebagai pelatih kita yang baru…?” gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tegoshi termenung mengingat kejadian tadi sore saat pelatih baru itu muncul di hadapannya.

**Flashback (Tegoshi’s POV)**

**“Ini bolamu, kan?” Tanya orang itu padaku, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku mendengar pertanyaannya. Kemudian laki-laki itu menendang bola yang tadi sempat ingin kuambil ke arahku yang masih saja terpaku melihatnya. Tentu saja aku berhasil menangkap bola itu dengan 1 tanganku.**

**Aku terkejut mendengar Nakamaru-kun memperkenalkan laki-laki itu sebagai pelatih yang menggantikan Hiromi-san. Yang kulihat darinya, dia tidak mirip seperti pelatih yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Dimulai dari penampilan. Apa itu? Ia memakai baju yang sedikit agak kebesaran dari ukuran tubuhnya. Dan di dalam bajunya itu, masih ada kaos lengan panjang yang pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya.**

**Saat kulihat ke arah bagian bawah, aku menaikan sebelah alisku, terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Kaos kaki yang dipakainya bermotif garis-garis merah dan biru. Sementara sepatu yang dipakainya berwarna kuning. Orang macam apa dia? Apa dia bisa disebut sebagai pelatih sepak bola?**

**Dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar serta lesung pipit yang menghiasi pipi kanannya, wajahnya tidak pantas untuk disebut pelatih. Ia lebih mirip anak SMA yang kekanak-kanakan dengan _fashion_ yang aneh.**

**“Masuda Takahisa _desu, yoroshiku_. Ah, aku merasa tidak enak jika aku dipanggil pelatih kalian karena umurku juga rata-rata hampir sama dengan kalian. Karena itu panggil saja aku Massu agar lebih akrab.” **

**Aku menatap laki-laki itu sambil mengerutkan dahiku. Kenapa ia begitu percaya diri menjadi pelatih baru kami? Apa ia merasa sudah diterima secara penuh oleh kami semua? Aku yakin ia tidak akan bertahan lama menjadi pelatih kami. Cepat atau lambat senyum dari wajahnya itu akan hilang.**

**End of flashback**

“Selamat pagi, Yuya.” Sapa Ibu Tegoshi saat melihat Tegoshi duduk di meja makan.

“Selamat pagi, bu.” Balas Tegoshi sambil mengambil roti dan mentega yang ada di hadapannya.

“Apa hari ini kau juga latihan sepak bola setelah pulang kuliah?”

“Iya, aku hari ini ada latihan dengan timku.” Jawab Tegoshi sambil tetap sibuk mengoleskan mentega ke rotinya.

“Oh iya, bagaimana dengan pelatih baru yang kau bicarakan waktu itu? Apa ia sudah datang?” Tanya Ibu Tegoshi sambil menaruh secangkir kopi di depan suaminya yang baru duduk bergabung dengan Tegoshi dan Ibunya.

“Dia baru datang kemarin. Tapi aku rasa dia tidak akan bertahan lama menjadi pelatih kami.” Ujar Tegoshi sambil menggigit roti yang dipegangnya.

“Memang kenapa?”

“Dia tidak cocok menjadi pelatih sepak bola. Dia jauh lebih muda dari Hiromi-san. Bahkan penampilannya tidak cocok disebut sebagai pelatih sepak bola.” Jawab Tegoshi, sementara ibunya hanya tersenyum.

“Kau tidak boleh menilai orang hanya dengan penampilan luarnya saja. Siapa tahu dia hanya menyembunyikan keprofesionalannya saja, kan?” Tegoshi hanya menaikan pundaknya.

“Kalau kau merasa tidak cocok dengan pelatih barumu, lebih baik kau berhenti saja bermain bola dari timmu.” Ucap Ayah Tegoshi sambil membuka halaman koran yang dipegangnya.

“Jangan mulai dengan pembicaraan itu lagi, ayah.”

“Aku hanya mengingatkan saja sebagai ayahmu. Dan demi kebaikanmu, lebih baik kau berhenti jadi pemain sepak bola dan fokus dengan kuliahmu yang sebentar lagi akan selesai.”

“Aku juga sedang berusaha lebih untuk meluangkan waktuku dengan kuliah. Tapi itu tidak akan menghalangiku untuk tetap bermain bola.”

“Terserah kau saja. Tapi kau harus membantu ayah untuk mengelola perusahaan setelah selesai kuliah. Dan ada saatnya bahwa kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk meneruskan hobimu itu, Yuya.”

“Sudah cukup. Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang-ulang, ayah. Dan aku tidak akan ikut mengelola perusahaan ayah, karena aku tidak akan berhenti bermain bola. Ayah bisa cari siapa saja yang bisa membantu ayah mengelola perusahaan ayah itu.” Dengan itu Tegoshi berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya menuju pintu. Ibu Tegoshi hendak akan memanggil anak laki-laki nya, namun ayah Tegoshi terlebih dahulu bicara.

“Kau tidak bisa begitu saja lari dari kenyataan mengambil alih perusahaan ayah, Yuya.” Tegoshi menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu depan. “Kau adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki ayah, dan sesuai dengan garis keturunan kita, bahwa anak laki-laki pertamalah yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga Tegoshi. Ingat itu baik-baik.” Dengan itu Tegoshi menutup pintu depan dan pergi ke tempat kuliahnya.

&&&&&

“Kau dengar aku tidak Tegoshi?” Tegoshi terbangun dari lamunannya mendengar Shige memanggilnya.

“Maaf, Shige. Tadi kau bilang apa?” Shige menghela napas.

“Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa denganmu? Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat.” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

“ _Daijoubu_ , kau jangan khawatir.”

“Kau tidak bisa bohong, Tegoshi. Kita sudah berteman sejak masuk SMP dan aku tahu kapan saatnya kau senang, sedih atau terlarut dengan masalahmu.” Tegoshi hanya terdiam mendengar Shige. “Kau bisa cerita padaku.”

“Ini tentang ayahku.”

“Dia memaksamu lagi berhenti bermain bola?” Tegoshi mengangguk. “Sudahlah, biasanya juga kau menghiraukan kata-kata ayahmu. Biarkan saja dia.”

“Masalahnya aku akan segera lulus dari kuliahku. Jadi ayah pasti akan melakukan berbagai cara agar aku bisa berhenti bermain bola dan meneruskan perusahaannya.” Mereka berdua termenung sejenak sebelum sebuah suara memecahkan lamunan mereka.

“Yosh _, minna_! Kita mulai latihan pertama hari ini. Ayo ikut aku!” Semua berdiri dan menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Mereka mengikuti sang pelatih yang berjalan di depannya.

“Nanti saja kita bicarakan lagi.” Bisik Shige pada Tegoshi. Tegoshi hanya menggangguk merespon perkataan Shige.

“Ini dia latihan pertama kita hari ini!” Seru Massu sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan yang sudah menunggu mereka.

“A-apa-apaan ini?” Mereka semua terkejut melihat peralatan kebersihan yang terkumpul di tengah lapangan.

“ _Ano_ … Massu, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan sapu ini?” Tanya Koki sambil menunjuk sapu lidi yang sekarang ia pegang.

“Dan juga dengan pemotong rumput dan tong sampah ini?” Tambah Ueda.

“Kita akan membersihkan lapangan ini.” Ujar Massu dengan santai sementara anggota tim membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Massu. “Kebetulan rumput-rumput di sini juga sudah rimbun, kita tidak bisa bermain dengan tenang kan kalau rumputnya menghalangi lapangan?”

“Tapi, Massu… Bagaimana dengan latihan kita?” Tanya Shige.

“Latihan bermain bolanya besok saja. Sekarang kita bersihkan lapangan ini bersama, ini juga bagian dari latihan kita! Jangan lupa bersihkan yang bagian sebelah sana juga. Banyak sampah yang sudah tertumpuk di sana, ada pertanyaan?” Massu menatap anggota timnya sambil tersenyum. “Kalau tidak ada, ayo kita mulai bersih-bersihnya!” Seru Massu sambil menepuk tangannya. Sementara yang lainnya mulai mengambil peralatannya masing-masing.

“Hei, Koyama-kun. Apa tidak salah kita latihan seperti ini?” Koyama menaikan pundaknya.

“Aku juga tidak tahu, Tama.” Jawab Koyama sambil mulai menyapu lapangan.

“Ah, aku lupa! Kalian pakai ini ya sambil membersihkan lapangannya!” Ujar Massu sambil menaruh beberapa pasang sepatu yang kelihatannya berat.

“Tapi kita sudah pakai sepatu, Massu.” Kata Junno sambil menunjuk sepatunya. Massu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Ini adalah sepatu khusus yang aku sengaja bawa dari Nagoya. Hanya ada beberapa pasang sepatu, jadi kalian memakainya secara bergantian ya. Semua orang harus memakainya setengah jam sekali.” Mereka semua saling pandang mendengar Massu. Tiba-tiba Massu melihat seseorang berjalan melewatinya. “Mau kemana kau?” Tanya Massu sambil berbalik melihat orang yang sudah melewatinya itu.

“Latihan ini tidak ada gunanya.” Jawab Tegoshi dengan nada sinis.

“Lalu apa kau hanya akan lari dari latihan ini?” Tegoshi masih berdiri terdiam. “Kau Tegoshi Yuya, kan? Aku sudah dengar tentangmu dari paman Hiromi. Jadi sekarang kau mau lari dari latihan ini? Ckck… Ini latihan pertamamu di bawah pelatihanku, tapi kau malah bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu.” Tegoshi membalikan badannya yang sejak tadi membelakangi pelatihnya.

“Jangan bicara seakan-akan kau adalah pelatih professional! Lagipula peduli apa kau? Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengenalku.” Balas Tegoshi sambil menatap Massu dengan tatapan kesal.

“Sudah, sudah, Tegoshi.” Koyama mendekati Tegoshi dan meletakan tangannya di pundak Tegoshi. “Lebih baik kau dengarkan apa kata Massu. Tetaplah di sini.” Ujar Koyama. Tegoshi  menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati Massu.

“Aku akan tetap di sini bukan karena kau, tapi karena Kei-chan yang menyuruhku.” Kata Tegoshi sambil berjalan melewati Massu dan menabrakkan bahunya dengan sengaja ke bahu Massu. Massu kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya sedikit.

“Apapun yang kau katakan, Tegoshi.”

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mohon maaf di chapter sebelumnya, aku bilang langsung update 3 chapter padahal 2 chap. Anggap aja itu typo yahh X'D #plak. Sekarang aku balik lagi buat chapter 3 dan 4. Beneran sekarang mah update 2 chapter wkwkwk. Selamat membaca~

Malam itu setelah pulang dari latihan, Massu dan Nakamaru pergi untuk makan malam bersama. Mereka membicarakan tentang berbagai hal. Tentunya sebagai sepupu, mereka sangat dekat. Makanya paman mereka begitu mempercayakan timnya untuk dilatih oleh keponakan-keponakannya itu.

“Bagaimana latihan dengan tim barumu?” Tanya Nakamaru sambil meneguk minuman yang ia pesan.

“Tidak begitu menyenangkan,” Nakamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“Yah, wajar saja. Ini kan pengalaman pertamamu untuk melatih orang-orang yang seangkatan anak kuliah. Sebelum ini kan kau melatih anak SD atau SMP, jadi wajar kalau kau sedikit canggung dengan mereka.” Massu mengangguk sambil memandang makanannya yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. “Sudah, jangan lesu begitu. Semangatlah!” ujar Nakamaru sambil memukul bahu Massu.

“Aku tidak punya masalah dengan anggota timku yang lain. Mereka mungkin bisa menerimaku dengan baik nantinya, tapi ada satu anggota yang kelihatannya akan kesulitan untuk mempercayaiku sebagai pelatihnya.” Mereka terdiam sejenak. “Kau tahu anggota yang bernama Tegoshi Yuya?” Nakamaru terdiam sambil berpikir.

“Ah, laki-laki yang berambut platinum keemasan dengan wajah feminin itu, kan? Waktu itu dia juga kelihatan yang paling kesal karena kau terlambat datang.”

“Silahkan menikmati makanannya, tuan.” Kata salah satu pelayan yang membawakan makanan ke meja mereka berdua. Pada saat Nakamaru akan berterima kasih, ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang ia kenal di depannya.

“Ah! Kau!” Seru Nakamaru sambil menunjuk orang yang di depannya.

“Nakamaru-kun! Massu!” Massu langsung melihat orang yang menyerukan namanya.

“Koyama, sedang apa kau di sini?” Tanya Massu heran melihat anggota timnya memakai celemek dan mengantarkan makanan pesanan mereka.

“Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sini.”

“Bukannya kau sudah bekerja sebagai pembawa acara dan penyiar radio?” Tanya Massu lagi.

“Sebenarnya aku membutuhkan uang untuk membayar hutang pada paman Junichi, pemilik restoran ini. Ia sudah banyak membantuku untuk membayar kuliah. Jadi aku ingin membantunya di sini.” Nakamaru mengangguk sambil meniup ramen pesanannya yang masih panas.

“ _Umai_!!” Seru Nakamaru setelah mencicipi ramen pesanannya. Koyama langsung berwajah cerah.

“Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, Nakamaru-kun.” Kata Koyama sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Kau yang membuatnya?” Tanya Massu yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Koyama. “Kalau begitu aku juga akan makan ramen ini.” Beberapa saat kemudian Koyama mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari dapur.

“ _Ano_ , aku harus kembali ke dapur. Ada pesanan yang harus kuantar. Kalian santai-santailah di sini ya.” Ujar Koyama sambil tersenyum.

“ _Ganbatte ne_!” Kata Massu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Koyama yang sudah berjalan menuju dapur sambil tersenyum.

&&&&&

Keesokkan harinya mereka kembali berlatih bersama. Dan tentu saja bentuk latihan yang mereka lakukan bukanlah hal biasa yang mereka lakukan dengan Hiromi-san. Massu menyuruh mereka untuk mengangkat barang-barang dan membersihkan ruang ganti yang biasa mereka pakai. Begitulah bentuk latihan mereka sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

“Huwaa… Badanku sakit semua,” Keluh Koki sambil mengerang kesakitan di ruang ganti yang sudah rapi dan bersih karena sudah mereka bersihkan sore itu sampai malam.

“Aku juga. Kakiku agak keseleo waktu terpeleset tadi.” Tambah Fujigaya.

“Sebenarnya apa maunya Massu? Kenapa latihan kita jadi kacau seperti ini? Dengan Hiromi-san belum pernah kita disuruh-suruh mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini…” Mereka semua terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Junno.

“Kei-chan, apa ini tidak aneh? Apa dia benar-benar pelatih sepak bola?” Tanya Tegoshi sambil melihat kaptennya yang sedang memijit-mijit bahunya.

“Aku tidak tahu, tapi kemarin aku tanya pada Hiromi-san saat ia menghubungiku. Dia bilang kita harus percaya pada Massu. Karena itu kita jalani saja apa yang ia suruh kita lakukan.”

“Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan latihan sepak bola kita, kan? Sebentar lagi sudah mulai babak penyisihan pertandingannya dan kita masih belum latihan sama sekali. Yang ada hanya badan kita yang sakit karena disuruh latihan-latihan seperti itu.” Tambah Shige.

“Aku mengerti, teman-teman. Nanti aku akan bicara lagi dengan Hiromi-san. Untuk sekarang kita hanya bisa melakukan apa yang Massu suruh.” Tegoshi kemudian berdiri mengambil tasnya dan menuju pintu.

“Kalau begitu kita suruh saja dia berhenti menjadi pelatih kita dan kita gantikan saja dia dengan pelatih lain,” Usul Kitayama. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

“Memang bisa semudah itu kita menyuruhnya berhenti?” Tanya Shige. Mereka semua terdiam lagi mendengar pertanyaan Shige.

“Aku pulang duluan ya, teman-teman.” Ujar Tegoshi memecah keheningan. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati pelatihnya berdiri di depan pintu. “Sedang apa kau di sini?” Tanya Tegoshi, teman-temannya segera melihat siapa yang Tegoshi ajak bicara.

“Aku…”

“Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami ya?” Tanya Tegoshi memotong kata-kata Massu. Massu hanya terdiam sambil tertunduk. “Hei, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?”

“Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua,” Mereka langsung berdiri begitu pelatih angkat bicara. “Aku tahu kalian merasa tidak nyaman dengan latihanku. Aku akui bahwa sebenarnya baru kali ini aku melatih tim yang umurnya sama denganku, tapi aku… Ah! Bagaimana kalau begini, kalian bisa katakan padaku apa yang kalian inginkan untuk latihan yang selanjutnya. Ne?” Jelas Massu sambil melihat semua anggota timnya terdiam hanya melihatnya kembali. Tegoshi melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang masih berwajah kesal melihat pelatihnya itu.

“Kau janji mau mengabulkan keinginan kami?” Massu mengangguk mantap mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Ueda.

“Kalau begitu kami ingin agar kau berhenti menjadi pelatih kami, bagaimana?” Mata Massu melebar mendengar ucapan Fujigaya.

“Kau setuju tidak? Bukannya tadi kau bilang mau mengabulkan keinginan kami semua!” Tambah Koki. Massu masih saja terdiam memikirkan kata-kata anggota timnya itu.

“Apa kau tidak sadar kalau cara melatihmu itu bukan seperti pelatih sepak bola? Kami bukanlah tukang bersih-bersih atau budak yang bisa kau suruh bekerja seperti itu.” Tambah Tegoshi dengan nada sinis. “Kau juga—“

“Tegoshi, cukup.” Koyama berjalan menengahi perseteruan anggota timnya dengan Massu.

“Tapi Kei-chan, kau juga mengerti, kan?” Koyama mengangguk dan kemudian melihat Massu yang masih terdiam.

“Aku setuju dengan Tegoshi,” Mereka semua melihat Junno yang bicara. “Kita tidak bisa begini terus, kan? Kita pemain sepak bola.”

“Dan yang harus kita lakukan adalah berlatih agar kita bisa menang di pertandingan selanjutnya,” Lanjut Tamamori.

“Kau lebih baik berhenti saja!” Seru salah seorang dari mereka yang juga didukung oleh anggota yang lain.

“Kalian tidak boleh seperti ini! Ini kan hanya latihan yang diberikan oleh Massu untuk kita. Kalian dengar sendiri kan dia bilang baru pertama kali melatih tim yang seumur dengannya, maka dari itu—“

“Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak kembali melatih anak-anak SD dan SMP saja lagi?” Mereka semua bersorak setuju. Koki yang sejak tadi duduk, segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya kemudian menuju pintu.

“Kau mau ke mana, Koki?” Tanya Ueda.

“Pulang. Percuma saja, kita paksa dia berhenti pun sia-sia.” jawab Koki sambil melihat pelatihnya yang masih menunduk itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka satu persatu mulai mengambil barang-barangnya dan berjalan mengikuti Koki ke arah pintu keluar.

“ _Chotto matte, minna-san_!” Seru Koyama memanggil teman-temannya.

“Aku mengerti. Kalau itu memang mau kalian,” Mereka semua menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar dan melihat Massu yang mulai bicara yang sejak tadi diam. “Aku akan berhenti menjadi pelatih kalian.” Koyama membelalakan matanya. Sementara beberapa orang lainnya tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Massu.

“Tunggu, Massu!” Seru Koyama sambil memegang bahu pelatihnya. Massu menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Massu melepaskan tangan yang ada di bahunya perlahan, namun Koyama kembali berbicara menghentikan Massu yang hendak pergi meninggalkan mereka. “Kau tidak akan berhenti menjadi pelatih kami. Kami akan memberimu kesempatan lagi, Massu. Aku percaya kau bisa menjadi pelatih kami.” Ucap Koyama sambil tersenyum pada Massu. Sedangkan yang lain terkejut mendengar kata-kata Koyama.

“Tidak apa-apa, Koyama. Aku sudah bilang akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian, kan?” Koyama tetap menggeleng.

“Apa kau mau mengecewakan pelatih Hiromi yang sudah mempercayakanmu melatih kami untuk menggantikannya?” Massu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. “Ne, _minna_! Tidak ada yang boleh lari dari latihan selanjutnya. Massu akan tetap menjadi pelatih kita, kalian harus menerimanya!” Mereka mengeluarkan suara frustasi dan mendengus kesal. Massu mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

“ _Arigatou_ , Koyama. _Arigatou, minna_! Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi!” Kata Massu sambil tersenyum, Koyama hanya mengangguk dan melihat Massu membungkukan badannya, kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka.

“Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kei-chan? Kau tidak serius kan untuk memberinya kesempatan melatih kita lagi?” Tanya Tegoshi dengan nada meninggi.

“Tegoshi, kau harus mulai percaya padanya. Aku yakin dia orang yang baik. Dan kita harus bisa percaya padanya untuk menjadi pelatih kita.” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah kesal.

“Tegoshi benar, Koyama. Kita tidak boleh begini terus. Pertandingan semakin dekat, dan kita sama sekali belum ada kemajuan sebelum pertandingan selanjutnya dimulai. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bersih-bersih atau melakukan hal yang tidak berguna.” Tambah Ueda. Koyama menghela napas.

“Sudahlah, kita bicarakan lagi besok. Aku masih ada urusan lain.” Koyama kemudian mengambil barang-barangnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan anggota timnya dengan pikiran yang masih kacau.

&&&&&

Keesokkan harinya Massu mengumumkan kepada anggota timnya bahwa hari itu tidak ada latihan. Massu mengizinkan mereka untuk mengistirahatkan badannya untuk latihan yang selanjutnya. Sementara Koyama yang hari itu kebetulan pulang lebih cepat dari pekerjaannya menjadi pembawa acara di acara ulang tahun, diminta untuk mengantar data-data anggota tim ke _apartement_ Massu. Ia menekan bel dan menunggu sang pemilik _apartement_ membuka pintu. Setelah menekan bel yang ke-3 kalinya, akhirnya pintu terbuka.

“Ah, maaf menunggu lama, Koyama. Tadi aku sedang di dalam kamar mandi. Masuklah.” Ujar Massu sambil membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar Koyama bisa masuk ke _apartement_ nya. Massu mempersilahkan Koyama untuk duduk. _Apartement_ nya tidak terlalu besar, namun ruang tamu yang ia lihat terlihat bersih dan rapih. Bahkan sofanya juga sangat nyaman. “Kau mau minum apa?” Tanya Massu sambil menuju dapur dan membuyarkan lamunan Koyama.

“Kopi juga boleh.” Tidak lama kemudian Massu keluar dari dapur sambil membawa 2 cangkir kopi dan menyerahkan cangkir yang satunya pada Koyama. “Terima kasih,” Ujar Koyama sambil meminum kopi yang masih hangat. Massu tersenyum pada kapten timnya.

“Tidak usah terlalu formal denganku. Kau kan lebih tua dariku 2 tahun, Koyama. Seharusnya aku yang bersikap sopan padamu.” Koyama tertawa kecil.

“Tidak apa-apa, kau kan pelatih tim kami.”

“Iya, tapi aku tetap tidak enak kalau diperlakukan formal seperti itu. Kita bicara saja seperti antar teman, tidak usah bersikap seperti pelatih dan anggota timnya.” Koyama mengangguk dan bergumam ‘ya’. “Lagipula aku tidak pengalaman menjadi seorang pelatih.”

“Jadi memang benar kalau kau baru kali ini menjadi pelatih sepak bola?” Ujar Koyama, ia terkejut bahwa Massu belum pernah menjadi pelatih sepak bola sebelumnya.

“Aku memang sudah menjadi pelatih sepak bola dan juga pelatih renang. Tapi yang kulatih adalah anak-anak setingkat SD atau SMP. Baru kali ini aku melatih orang-orang yang umurnya sama denganku.” Jelas Massu sambil melihat cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong. “Karena itu saat paman menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya menjadi pelatih kalian, aku menolaknya. Tapi ia bilang kalau ini akan menjadi salah satu latihan untukku juga agar menjadi pelatih yang professional. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa hari, barulah aku menerima tawaran paman. Ia bilang awalnya akan sulit, tapi lama kelamaan pasti aku terbiasa. Apalagi ia bilang kalau tim yang ia latih adalah orang-orang yang memiliki potensi yang bagus.” Koyama masih terdiam dengan penjelasan Massu.

“Karena itu aku berusaha untuk menjadi pelatih yang bisa kalian terima. Dan mendengar ucapan kalian kemarin, membuatku kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Aku… Apa lebih baik kalau berhenti menjadi pelatih kalian saja?” tanya Massu yang saat ini menatap Koyama. Koyama menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan menerimamu, Massu. Percayalah padaku.” Massu tersenyum sedikit.

“Kau memang cocok menjadi kapten mereka, Koyama.” Koyama tertawa kecil mendengar pujian Massu. “Pantas saja paman bilang kalau kapten Jimusho adalah orang yang paling bisa mengerti keadaan timnya dan paling dewasa di antara anggotanya.”

“Kau terlalu banyak memuji, Massu. Aku tidak sebagus seperti yang Hiromi-san bilang kok,” Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama. Setelah itu Koyama kemudian pamit pada Massu karna ia masih punya pekerjaan di restoran tempat ia kerja paruh waktu.

&&&&&

Sore itu Tegoshi tetap datang ke tempat latihan setelah jam kuliahnya selesai meskipun hari ini diliburkan. Ia mengambil bola tanpa mengganti baju yang ia pakai dengan seragam Jimushonya. Saat menendang-nendang bola, ia ingat dengan kata-kata ayahnya yang selalu diucapkan pada Tegoshi.

**“Kau tidak bisa begitu saja lari dari kenyataan mengambil alih perusahaan ayah, Yuya. Kau hanya satu-satunya anak laki-laki ayah, dan sesuai dengan garis keturunan kita bahwa anak laki-laki pertamalah yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga Tegoshi. Ingat itu baik-baik.”**

_'Kenapa ayah begitu bernafsu menyuruhku untuk berhenti bemain bola? Apa dia tidak bisa melihatku melakukan apapun yang aku ingin lakukan? Padahal sejak kecil aku selalu menuruti apa yang ia mau. Sejak mulai pergi ke sekolah yang ia anggap terbaik, menyuruhku agar aku giat belajar, tidak boleh banyak bermain sehingga aku tidak punya banyak teman. Bahkan saat aku memilih fakultas kuliahku saja ia yang menentukan. Meskipun yang kuinginkan masuk ke jurusan psikolog, tapi ia memaksaku untuk memilih fakultas bisnis.'_ Batin Tegoshi sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

“Mungkin ia tidak menyayangiku…” Gumamnya sambil tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan bolanya.

“Sedang putus cinta ya?” Tegoshi hampir lompat mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Ia melihat siapa yang sedang bicara dengannya tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

“Kau…”

“Kalau kau menuduh pacarmu tanpa bukti begitu, kau bukanlah pacar yang baik untuknya. Bicarakanlah baik-baik dengannya.” Ujar Massu. Tegoshi memutar bola matanya.

“Kau jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku. Dan ini bukan soal patah hati, lagipula aku tidak punya pacar.” Katanya dengan sinis dan mulai menendang bola lagi. Massu mengangguk dan melihat Tegoshi menyundul-nyundul bolanya. Tiba-tiba Massu tersenyum jahil, ia kemudian berlari kecil mendekati Tegoshi lebih dekat dan mencuri bola yang sedang Tegoshi mainkan.

“Oi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan bolanya!” Seru Tegoshi melihat Massu menginjakan kakinya di atas bola yang tadi ia mainkan.

“Kalau kau ingin mengambil bola ini, rebut saja dariku.” Tegoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Kecuali kalau kau adalah seorang pengecut.” Mendengar kata-kata ‘pengecut’ Tegoshi segera berlari ke arah Massu untuk merebut bolanya. Namun saat ia akan mengambil bola dari Massu dengan kakinya, Massu bisa menghindari dengan mudah. Berkali-kali ia mencoba merebutnya namun tidak berhasil.

“Apa hanya itu saja kemampuanmu, Tegoshi?” Ejek Massu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman ejekannya. Tegoshi melihat Massu dengan kesal dan mencoba melakukan _sliding tackle_ , namun dengan cepatnya Massu melompati halauan _tackle_ dari Tegoshi.

“ _Kuso_ …” Gumam Tegoshi mengutuk bola yang tidak bisa ia rebut dari Massu. Massu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku kira kau ini benar-benar pemain hebat seperti yang dikatakan paman. Tapi merebut bola dariku yang kau sebut sebagai pelatih tidak professional saja tidak bisa.” Ujar Massu sambil tertawa sinis. “Tegoshi?” Saat Massu merasa orang yang ia ledek itu terdiam, ia menoleh ke belakangnya. Namun matanya melebar melihat Tegoshi datang tiba-tiba untuk menyerangnya. Tidak ingin membiarkan bola yang ada di kakinya itu direbut, Massu dengan cepatnya menendang bola itu cukup jauh.

“Sial…” Gumam Tegoshi lagi saat ia melihat bola yang gagal ia rebut itu melambung dan mendarat di atas pohon. Tegoshi melihat pelatihnya itu mengangkat bahunya sambil bergumam.

“Ups, maaf.” Katanya pelan. Tegoshi menghela napas dan bangun dari posisi duduknya pada saat gagal melakukan _tackle_ pada Massu. Mereka berdua mendekati pohon yang menjadi tempat jatuhnya bola yang Massu tendang.

“Menyusahkan saja.” Gumam Tegoshi sambil memasang wajah kesal. Ia kemudian memanjat pohon itu. Satu persatu dahan ia lewati. Kemudian saat ia menggunakan dahan lain sebagai pijakan, kakinya terasa sakit dan tanpa sadari Tegoshi kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tegoshi terpeleset karena dahan yang licin, kemudian ia melebarkan matanya karena tangannya terlepas dari pegangan dahan pohon sehingga ia jatuh.

Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut bahwa ia tidak jatuh ke tanah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ini bukan ‘sesuatu’ melainkan dua tangan yang menangkapnya. Tegoshi melihat Massu menatapnya saat ia menangkap tubuh Tegoshi yang hampir jatuh. Entah kenapa mereka cukup lama saling berpandangan dengan posisi Tegoshi ada di pangkuan Massu. bahkan mereka dapat merasakan napas hangatnya masing-masing karena saking dekatnya jarak wajah mereka berdua.

“ _Daijoubu desuka_ , Tegoshi?” tanya Massu membuyarkan acara ‘saling tatap’ mereka berdua. Tegoshi yang sadar tenggelam dalam lamunannya, kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Massu.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” Katanya pelan. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak karena merasa canggung dengan kejadian tadi.

“Bi-biar aku saja yang mengambil bolanya.” Ujar Massu yang tanpa mendengar komentar Tegoshi segera memanjat pohon dan mengambil bola itu. “Ini bolamu.” Ucap Massu sambil menyodorkan bola pada Tegoshi yang kemudian menerimanya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Massu. Tegoshi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Massu yang melihatnya dari belakang.  Massu terkejut saat melihat Tegoshi yang tiba-tiba berlutut tidak jauh darinya.

“Tegoshi! Kau tidak apa-apa?” Seru Massu yang menghampiri Tegoshi. Massu melihat Tegoshi yang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kirinya. “Kakimu sakit ya? Biar kuantar pulang ya?” Saat Massu akan membantu Tegoshi berdiri, Tegoshi malah menepis tangannya dan mencoba berdiri sendiri.

“Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu.” Ujarnya dingin. Massu hanya melihat Tegoshi yang mulai berjalan namun kembali terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan.

“Sepertinya kakimu terkilir waktu kau memanjat tadi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.” Paksa Massu sambil menawarkan punggungnya pada Tegoshi. “Ayo naik, aku tahu kau tidak kuat berjalan, kan?” Karena Tegoshi hanya diam saja, maka Massu membalikan badannya dan menggendong Tegoshi dari depan.

“Lepaskan aku!” Seru Tegoshi sambil memukul punggung Massu.

“Kalau kau tidak diam, aku akan menjatuhkanmu!” Namun Tegoshi tetap tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Massu.

“Aku tidak mau kau menggendongku dengan posisi begini.” Gumam Tegoshi pelan. ' _Kenapa nada bicaraku seperti gadis SMA yang pemalu?'_ Tanya Tegoshi dalam hatinya. Massu kemudian menurunkan Tegoshi dan menawarkan punggungnya sekali lagi.

“Ayo, naiklah!” Ujar Massu. Akhirnya Tegoshi menerima tawaran pelatihnya itu.

“Padahal aku bisa pulang dan berjalan sendiri.” Sahut Tegoshi dengan nada kesal.

“Suka atau tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang karena keadaan kakimu itu terkilir.” Dari belakang Massu, Tegoshi hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Akhirnya Massu menggendong Tegoshi sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

“Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih! Tadi kan aku bilang antar aku saja sampai gerbang!” Seru Tegoshi sambil memukul kepala Massu dari belakang punggungnya.

“Sudah jangan banyak protes! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena mau mengantarmu yang berat ini sampai di rumah dengan selamat.”

“Siapa yang kau bilang berat? Dan aku tidak pernah minta kau mengantarku.” Massu memutar bola matanya mendengar Tegoshi yang keras kepala. Tidak lama kemudian pintu rumah Tegoshi terbuka.

“Yuya?” Tanya ibu Tegoshi, ia terkejut melihat Tegoshi dengan seorang laki-laki yang belum pernah ia lihat.

“ _Konbanwa_ ,” Sapa Massu sambil tersenyum. Ibu Tegoshi mengembalikan senyuman Massu. “Aku Masuda Takahisa. Pelatih tim sepak bolanya Tegoshi-kun.”

“Ah, Masuda-san. Aku Tegoshi Minami, ibunya Yuya.” Ujar Ibu Tegoshi sambil tersenyum. “Yuya, kenapa kau…?” Tegoshi yang menyadari Massu belum menurunkannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari punggung Massu.

“Ah, maaf, aku mengantarkan Tegoshi-kun karena kakinya terkilir tadi.” Ibu Tegoshi menatap anaknya dengan khawatir.

“Hanya terkilir saja kok, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir.” Ujar Tegoshi kepada ibunya yang memasang ekspresi khawatir. “Kau boleh pulang sekarang.” Ujar Tegoshi sambil melihat Massu dengan dingin.

“Yuya…”

“Tidak apa-apa, Tegoshi-san. Ini juga sudah larut malam.” Massu berpamitan pada Ibu Tegoshi dan Tegoshi.

“Massu!” Panggil Tegoshi, Massu yang sudah sampai di dekat gerbang menoleh pada Tegoshi. “Terima kasih sudah mengantarku.” Ucap Tegoshi pelan, meskipun tidak jelas tapi Massu dan Ibunya masih bisa mendengar Tegoshi bicara. Massu mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Tegoshi dan keluar dari pintu gerbang rumah Tegoshi. Tegoshi dan ibunya pun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, ibu Tegoshi kemudian membantu Tegoshi masuk kedalam karena mendengar penjelasan Tegoshi yang terkilir kakinya setelah Massu pamit tadi.

“Bicara dengan siapa tadi di luar?” Tanya Ayah Tegoshi yang sedang duduk di ruang TV. Sementara Tegoshi sudah masuk kamarnya dan mengatakan kalau dia lelah dan tidak ingin makan malam.

“Pelatih baru Yuya. Dia ternyata memang masih sangat muda, ayah. Dan kelihatannya juga orang yang baik.” Ayah Tegoshi hanya mengiyakan penjelasan dari istrinya.

“Siapa namanya?”

“Tadi dia bilang… Namanya adalah Masuda Takahisa.”

&&&&&

Tegoshi menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela napas. Kemudian pikirannya kembali lagi pada saat ia hampir jatuh tadi. Ia membayangkan wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan Massu saat tubuhnya ditangkap oleh sang pelatihnya itu.

“Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia sih?” Pikir Tegoshi sambil mengeluarkan suara frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tidak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya karena perasaan lelah yang menyelimutinya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf kalau ada yg typo :'D  
> Here we go!

Tegoshi melihat jam dinding yang ada di tengah ruang perpustakaan. Ia belum mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dan latihan akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Ia harus rela terlambat pergi ke tempat latihan demi tugasnya yang belum selesai. Tegoshi mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mengetik sms pada sahabat yang biasa menunggunya setelah pulang kuliah. Sekali lagi Tegoshi menghela napasnya.

“Ada apa, Tegoshi? Kulihat daritadi kau terus menghela napas.” Tegoshi melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya. “Kau tidak latihan, Tegoshi?” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku punya tugas yang belum kuselesaikan.” Jawab Tegoshi sambil membuka halaman buku yang selesai ia baca tadi.

“Tumben kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu, biasanya kau langsung menyelesaikan tugasmu begitu dosen meyuruhmu, agar tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat kau berlatih sepak bola.”

“Prof. Nagase baru menyuruhnya pagi ini. Dan harus diserahkan kembali jam 4 sore nanti.” Ia kembali melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jarum di angka 14.40. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan melihat Tegoshi yang masih menulis _essay_ nya. Tegoshi menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat ke arah orang yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

“Daripada hanya berdiam di situ, bagaimana kalau Yamashita-kun membantuku mengerjakan tugas ini?” Ledek Tegoshi sambil memasang wajah memelas. Orang yang dipanggil Yamashita itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah memelas Tegoshi.

“Apa boleh buat… Sebagai senior yang baik aku akan membantumu. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku makan malam, ne?” Tegoshi tertawa mendengar seniornya itu.

“Makan malam ya…? Baiklah.” Mereka tertawa bersama, namun setelah itu Tegoshi mengerjakan tugasnya lagi yang kali ini dibantu oleh seniornya.

“Kau terlambat Tegoshi!” Tegoshi berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang sudah sejak 40 menit bermain bola. “Ada apa dengan kakimu? Kenapa kakimu diperban begitu?” Tanya Shige saat melihat sahabatnya yang baru datang itu berjalan layaknya siput ke arah mereka.

“Aku hanya…” Pandangannya mengarah ke arah pelatih yang berjalan mendekati anggotanya yang tiba-tiba berhenti bermain. Dan mata mereka saling bertemu. “Kemarin kakiku terpeleset di kamar mandi.” Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Massu. Sementara Massu melihat Tegoshi dengan wajah simpati. Setelah beberapa jam berlatih sepak bola, mereka semua pulang dan meninggalkan Shige, Koyama dan Tegoshi di ruang ganti.

“Sampai jumpa besok, Tegoshi!” Seru Shige dan Koyama bersamaan. Tegoshi melambaikan tangannya kepada dua sahabat baiknya itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia keluar ruangan dan mulai mengunci ruangan sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.

“Tegoshi,” Panggil Massu. Tegoshi menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. “Bagaimana dengan kakimu?” Tegoshi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pelatihnya itu.

“Sudah lebih baik.” Jawabnya singkat. Massu tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Tegoshi.

“Syukurlah…” Timpalnya sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyuman. “Kau mau pulang ya? Mau kuantar?”

“Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri.” Katanya dengan nada dingin. Tegoshi lalu berjalan melewati Massu yang kemudian menahannya dengan memegang lengan Tegoshi.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku membawa mobilku, kalau kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula kakimu masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh, kan?” Tegoshi masih terdiam dengan ucapan Massu. ia perlahan melihat tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Massu. Massu yang tersadar juga langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

“A-aku…” Ucap Tegoshi sambil tiba-tiba memutuskan kata-katanya. ' _Kenapa aku tiba-tiba gagap begini?'_

“Aku takut kalau kau memaksakan diri untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki, kakimu yang terkilir itu akan sembuh dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kau tidak mau kan saat pertandingan nanti kau digantikan oleh Ueda?” Tegoshi menghela napas dan mengangguk perlahan. Massu tersenyum dengan sikap Tegoshi yang akhirnya mau menerima ajakannya.

&&&&&

Di dalam mobil Massu hanya ada keheningan sampai mobilnya itu berhenti di depan rumah Tegoshi. Sejenak mereka terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian Tegoshi melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membisikan kata terima kasih pada Massu. Massu hanya mengangguk meskipun Tegoshi tidak melihat dan hanya membuka pintu mobil.

“Tegoshi.” Panggil Massu dari dalam mobil. Tegoshi menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu pagar rumahnya. Dan akhirnya, perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Massu yang tersenyum padanya. “ _Mata ashita_.” Ujarnya lagi. Sementara Tegoshi mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Massu menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa begitu ia tiba di _apartement_ nya. Ia hanya mengusap wajahnya dan terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Di dalam lamunannya ia membayangkan wajah seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini ada dalam pikirannya.

“Mata itu…” Bisik Massu pelan sambil ia membayangkan sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat tua yang menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia kemudian sadar dari lamunannya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil frustasi. “Ada apa denganku!?”

&&&&&

Keesokan harinya mereka berlatih lagi. Karena besok adalah hari pertandingan untuk mereka, maka waktu berlatih pun lebih cepat selesai dari biasanya.

“Simpan tenaga dan semangat kalian untuk besok. Hari ini kalian boleh pulang lebih awal,” Mereka bersorak bersama dan segera membereskan barang-barang untuk pulang.

“Sampai jumpa Massu!” Massu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada anggota timnya yang satu persatu pulang. Semakin hari anggota timnya sudah bersikap lebih baik padanya. Bahkan mereka seperti sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang hampir saja membuat pelatih mereka mengundurkan diri menjadi pelatih sepak bola mereka. Massu merasa bersyukur bahwa ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi pelatih yang mulai diterima oleh anggota timnya.

“Sampai besok, Massu!” Kata Koyama sambil menyimpan tas di bahu kanannya. Massu mengangguk pada kapten timnya.

“Kau ada kerja sambilan hari ini?” Koyama mengangguk. “ _Ganbatte, ne_ … Hati-hati, Koyama!”

“ _Arigatou! Jaa ne_!” Seru Koyama yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan Massu. Tak lama kemudian ia menoleh ke arah seseorang yang paling akhir keluar dari ruang ganti.

“Kau mau pulang ya?” Tanya Massu pada Tegoshi.

“Sudah jelas, kan?” Jawab Tegoshi dengan dingin. Massu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

“Hati-hati ya, jangan sampai terlambat di pertandingan besok,” Namun Tegoshi hanya menjawabnya dengan ‘hmm’ saja dan tanpa basa-basi langsung pergi melewati Massu yang melambaikan tangannya pada Tegoshi meskipun ia tidak melihatnya. Saat Tegoshi sedang berjalan menuju pagar lapangan, ponselnya berdering. Ia melihat peneleponnya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

&&&&&

“Bersulang!” Seru Nakamaru sambil mengadu gelasnya dengan gelas sepupunya itu. “Kau kelihatan lebih ceria akhir-akhir ini, Massu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?” Ucapnya sambil menaruh gelas kosongnya diatas meja. Massu tertawa kecil.

“Tidak ada kok. Semuanya normal-normal saja seperti biasa. Hanya saja…” Nakamaru menunggu sepupunya itu melanjutkan permbicaraannya. “Aku senang karena sedikit demi sedikit Jimusho mau menerimaku untuk melatih mereka.” Nakamaru hanya ber’o’ saja.

“Bagaimana dengan orang yang bernama Takeshi itu?” Massu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“Takeshi yang mana maksudmu? Di Jimusho tidak ada yang bernama Takeshi,” Ujar Massu sambil meniupi bakpau nya yang masih panas.

“Itu lho… Anak yang sulit menerimamu dan menyebalkan itu. Yang wajahnya seperti perempuan dan rambutnya berwarna platinum keemasan.”

“Maksudmu Tegoshi?”

“Itu dia! Aku lupa namanya,” Massu tertawa mendengar sepupunya salah mengingat nama anggota tim pamannya itu. “Bagaimana dengan dia? Apa dia sudah menerima mu juga?”

“Entahlah…” Nakamaru terkejut dengan jawaban Massu. “Tapi aku harap dia bisa menerimaku seperti ia menerima paman. Aku tidak berharap ia menghormatiku seperti ia menghormati paman, tapi paling tidak ia mau menerimaku sebagai pelatihnya.” Nakamaru mengangguk mendengar Massu yang berbicara.

“Silahkan menikmati hidangan kami, Nakamaru-kun, Massu…” Mereka berdua menengok ke arah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

“Kau masih bekerja di sini, Koyama?” Tanya Nakamaru. Koyama mengangguk.

“Tentu saja. Kalau tidak dari mana aku dapat membayar semua hutangku,” Jawab Koyama.

“Kau memang pekerja keras, Koyama. Aku bangga karena kau menjadi anggota timku,” Koyama tertawa.

“Apa hubungannya bekerja menjadi pelayan di restoran dengan tim sepak bola?” Mereka tertawa mendengar ucapan Koyama.

“Pelayan!” Seru seseorang sambil mengangkat tangannya. Sesaat perhatian Massu teralihkan kepada suara yang berseru tadi. Di situlah ia melihatnya. Nakamaru yang sadar kalau Massu terdiam sambil melihat ke arah lain juga ikut melihat ke arah yang Massu lihat.

“Bukannya itu Tegoshi?” Tanya Nakamaru sambil menunjuk salah seorang dari dua orang yang duduk di dekat jendela. Koyama ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Nakamaru. “Dengan siapa dia?”

“Ah, itu Yamashita Tomohisa, dia dipanggil Yamapi. Dia adalah _kouhai_ ku waktu aku masih kuliah dan sekarang ia sedang melanjutkan S2 nya, tapi fakultas kami berbeda dan baru sekarang aku melihatnya lagi. Ia satu fakultas dengan Tegoshi dan mereka cukup dekat.” Nakamaru dan Massu masih melihat Tegoshi dan Yamashita dari kejauhan sambil menganggukan kepalanya. “Tegoshi! Yamapi!” Seru Koyama sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tegoshi dan Yamashita yang melihat Koyama melambai ke arah mereka langsung tersenyum.

“Oi, Koyama!” Balas Yamashita sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tepat saat Tegoshi melihat Koyama, pandangannya beralih melihat seseorang yang ada di dekat Koyama. Dan mata mereka bertemu kembali. Karena Massu sadar bahwa ia memandang Tegoshi terlalu lama, maka ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, begitu juga dengan Tegoshi.

“Oi, kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begitu?” Tanya Nakamaru tiba-tiba. Massu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Nakamaru yang tiba-tiba.

“A-aku… Wa-wa-wajahku tidak merah!” Elak Massu sambil memalingkan wajahnya sementara Nakamaru yang sejak tadi memperhatikan acara bertatap rianya Massu dan Tegoshi hanya tertawa kecil. “Kenapa kau tertawa, hei!?” Koyama hanya tersenyum melihat Massu yang tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah.

“Aku mau menyapa mereka dulu ya,” Ucap Koyama. Massu dan Nakamaru hanya mengangguk sambil melihat Koyama yang berjalan menuju meja Tegoshi dan Yamashita. Koyama menyapa Yamashita dengan tosnya. “Bagaimana kabarmu, Yamapi?” Tanya Koyama sambil menyapa sahabat yang pernah menjadi _kouhai_ nya itu.

“Seperti yang kau lihat, Koyama… Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sampai kapan kau akan terus bekerja di sini?”

“Sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk membangun restoranku sendiri,” Jawabnya lagi. “Kau sendiri masih belum lulus dari kuliah, Yamapi? Kau sudah semakin tua lho… Ayo cepat cari pekerjaan!” Yamashita tertawa mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

“Aku juga inginnya begitu, tapi ya beginilah akibatnya kalau aku lebih mementingkan adikku untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya daripada aku yang kuliah,” Ujar Yamapi sambil mengaduk minuman dinginnya.

“Kau memang kakak yang baik. Jarang sekali ada seorang kakak yang rela menunda kuliahnya dan bekerja demi adiknya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.” Yamapi tertawa lagi.

“Kau ini terlalu banyak memuji, Koyama!” Kata Yamapi sambil memukul lengan Koyama.

“Aku bicara jujur, iya kan, Tegoshi?” Tanya Koyama sambil ikut tertawa. Tegoshi menganggukan kepalanya.

“Kei-chan benar, Yamashita-kun adalah kakak yang sangat baik dan sayang sekali dengan keluarganya,” Tambah Tegoshi. Yamashita tertunduk malu sambil tertawa kecil.

“Kalian memujiku berlebihan, aku jadi malu kan…” Gumam Yamapi membuat Koyama dan Tegoshi tertawa dengan sikapnya yang malu-malu.

“Kau tidak berubah Yamapi. Baiklah aku kembali dulu ya ke dapur, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan.”

“Sok sibuk kau Koyama!” Seru Yamapi sambil memukul lengan Koyama lagi dengan jahil. Koyama kembali ke dapur sambil tertawa.

Dari kejauhan Massu memandang ke arah meja tempat di mana Tegoshi dan Yamashita masih tertawa meskipun Koyama sudah kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Ia pun menghela napasnya.

&&&&&

Hari itu cuaca tidak bersahabat. Awan mendung sudah memenuhi langit yang seharusnya diramalkan cerah. Mereka hanya bisa berharap cuaca hari itu tidak akan mempengaruhi pertandingan yang sudah mereka nantikan sejak kemarin. Begitu peluit dibunyikan tanda pertandingan dimulai, tim Jimusho segera melancarkan serangannya kepada tim lawan. Tidak sampai 3 menit Koyama menendang bola dan membobolkan gawang lawan.

“ _Sasuga, Taichou_!” Seru teman satu timnya bersorak dengan keunggulan skor yang mereka raih dalam waktu singkat. Permainan dilanjutkan dan mereka terus menyerang daerah kekuasaan lawannya. Beberapa menit sudah mereka lalui setelah akhirnya Yuto mengoper bola pada seseorang yang sudah menunggu hingga ke depan gawang.

“Yosh!” Seru Tegoshi yang menerima operan Yuto dengan sukses. Namun dari depan sudah ada lawan yang melancarkan _sliding tackle_. Tegoshi yang hampir saja lengah berhasil melompat menghindari serangan tersebut. Namun ia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu pada kakinya.

“Tegoshi! Ayo tendang!” Seruan Shige mambangunkan lamunan Tegoshi. Tegoshi menendang bola yang tadi berhasil ia bawa sampai di depan gawang dan menghasilkan gol ke-3 untuk tim Jimusho. Peluit tanda selesainya babak pertama dibunyikan. Mereka semua beristirahat sebentar dan mengambil handuk serta minumannya masing-masing.

“ _Sugoi_!! Baru babak pertama saja kita sudah dapat 3 gol!” Seru Yuto sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

“Tapi mereka juga tadi menggolkan gawang kita, kan?” Tanya Junno.

“Maaf ya semua…” Gumam Koki.

“Sudah, sudah… Kita masih punya satu babak lagi. Mereka juga baru menggolkan 1 angka kok, kami percaya padamu Koki. _Ganbatte ne, minna_!” Yang lain mengangguk dengan kata-kata sang pelatih.

“Tegoshi,” Tegoshi menengok ke arah Shige yang memanggilnya. “Kau tidak apa-apa? Daritadi kau batuk terus.” Tegoshi menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

“Entahlah, sepertinya aku mau flu. Tapi kau jangan khawatir Shige.” Shige mengangguk mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu. Tidak lama kemudian peluit pertandingan babak kedua dibunyikan. Mereka berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran sambil meneriakan yel-yelnya dan kemudian menuju lapangan untuk kembali bertanding.

“Tegoshi,” Tegoshi menoleh pada pelatih yang memanggilnya. “Kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kakimu…” Tegoshi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” Jawabnya singkat.

“Kau jangan memaksakan diri kalau kakimu masih sakit,” Tegoshi hanya mengangguk kemudian berlari menuju teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan pertandingan. Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali, namun lawan mereka kali ini dengan gigihnya menyerang daerah tim Jimusho. Sedikitnya mereka lengah, lawan sudah membobolkan gawang tim Jimusho.

“ _Chikuso_!” Dengus Koki yang gagal menangkap bola.

“Jangan gugup, Koki. Kita berjuang lagi,” Ucap Koyama sambil tersenyum sementara Koki hanya mengangguk lesu. Mereka membalas serangan lawannya lagi. Namun hal tidak terduga terjadi setelah dua orang pihak lawan secara bergantian melakukan _sliding tackle_ menyerang Tegoshi. Saat Tegoshi berhasil melewati lawan pertama, lawan yang lain tidak berhasil ia hindari dan ia pun terlempar ke tanah.

“Tegoshi!!” Seru teman-teman Tegoshi dan segera berlari ke arah Tegoshi. Massu melebarkan matanya dan berlari ke arah Tegoshi juga. Wasit membunyikan peluitnya dan mengeluarkan kartu kuning untuk pelanggaran.

“Tegoshi, kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Massu dengan panik.

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” Jawab Tegoshi sambil mencoba berdiri namun kakinya terasa sakit hingga ia hampir jatuh jika tidak ditopang oleh Koyama.

“Apa kau masih bisa bermain?” Tanya Koyama. Tegoshi menganggukan kepalanya.

“Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Tegoshi. Kakimu masih sakit, kau lebih baik digantikan dulu.” Ucap Massu.

“Bagaimana? Apa pertandingan ini bisa dilanjutkan kembali?” Tanya wasit kepada Massu.

“Pertandingan bisa dilanjutkan. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengganti pemain dulu,” Wasit itu mengangguk.

“Apa yang kau bicarakan, Massu? Aku tidak mau digantikan! Aku masih bisa bermain!” Seru Tegoshi dengan kesal. Massu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengisyaratkan Ueda untuk masuk ke lapangan menggantikan Tegoshi. Sementara Tegoshi dibawa oleh Koyama dan Junno ke pinggir lapangan. Dan tidak lama kemudian pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali tanpa Tegoshi.

&&&&&

Tegoshi memegang erat bola yang ada di tangannya. Ia ingin meluapkan kekesalannya, kemarahannya, kekecewaannya karena pertandingan tadi. Tim Jimusho memang menang, namun ia tidak puas. Ia sama sekali tidak puas. Karena kemenangan ini diraih bukan karena usahanya sepenuhnya. Bukan karena timnya menang tanpanya, tapi karena ia merasa tidak cukup berjuang untuk kemenangan tim Jimusho. Tegoshi membuang bolanya ke tanah sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak frustasi. Napasnya terengah-engah karena merasa batinnya lelah, fisiknya sakit. Kalau bukan karena kakinya yang tiba-tiba sakit lagi ia tidak akan berhenti bermain tadi.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau belum pulang?” Tegoshi melihat pelatihnya berdiri di depannya dengan payung yang menutupi kepalanya dari hujan yang jatuh sejak tadi. Namun bukannya membalas pertanyaan Massu, ia malah membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauhinya. “Tegoshi.”

“Kenapa kau menghentikanku tadi?” Massu yang tadinya bingung dengan pertanyaan Tegoshi, perlahan mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

“Sudah jelas, kan? Itu karena kakimu—“

“Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa bertanding, tidak masalah dengan kakiku.” Mereka terdiam sejenak.

“Aku memang pelatih kalian. Tapi yang aku lakukan bukan saja melatih kalian bermain sepak bola, aku juga harus melindungi kalian.” Tegoshi tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan pelatihnya.

“Melindungi apanya? Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaan anggota timmu! Kau juga baru pertama kali melatih tim yang sebaya denganmu, kan? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami.” Massu masih menatap Tegoshi dengan tenang.

“Lalu apa maumu? Kau ingin tetap bertanding dengan kakimu yang kesakitan itu, kemudian sakit pada kakimu semakin parah dan kau mau menyusahkan kami semua? Dan karena memaksakan kakimu yang sakit itu tim kita kalah karena lengah dengan tim lawan, itu yang kau mau?” Tegoshi menundukan kepalanya dan terdiam. “Aku mengerti kau ingin bertanding bersama yang lain, kau ingin memenangkan pertandingan bersama teman-teman yang lain, kan? Tapi kau juga tidak bisa bersikap egois.”

“Apa maksudmu bahwa aku bersikap egois?” Tanya Tegoshi dengan kesal.

“Kalau begitu bisakah kau percaya dengan anggota tim Jimusho yang lain? Mereka teman-teman satu timmu, kan? Kau harus percaya dengan kemampuan mereka semua. Kemenangan dalam sepak bola adalah sesuatu yang didapatkan dengan kerja sama tim dan juga kepercayaan dari setiap anggota.” Tegoshi menghela napasnya.

“Aku percaya pada teman-temanku,” Gumam Tegoshi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa napasnya semakin berat dengan hujan yang jatuh menyerang tubuhnya yang terasa lemah.

“Apa kau yakin kau sudah memiliki kepercayaan itu pada mereka?” Tanya Massu. Sementara Tegoshi masih tetap terdiam dan larut dalam pikirannya. Massu mengerutkan dahinya. “Tegoshi?” Sahutnya yang semakin merasakan keanehan dengan Tegoshi yang memegangi kepalanya. Ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Tegoshi tejatuh. Massu segera berlari menuju Tegoshi.

“Tegoshi?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!” Seru Massu dengan panik. Massu meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Tegoshi yang terasa panas. “Tubuhmu panas!” Massu kemudian menggendong Tegoshi menuju mobilnya yang untungnya diparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

&&&&&

Massu menaruh kain yang telah ia basahi ke dahi Tegoshi dan menyelimuti tubuh Tegoshi yang masih menggigil kedinginan. Ia melihat jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 23.48.

“ _Baka_ … di saat sakit pun kau tetap keras kepala, Tegoshi. Sudah tahu sakit tapi masih saja berdiri ditengah hujan seperti itu.” Ucap Massu sambil perlahan mengusap rambut platinum keemasan Tegoshi yang halus.

Ia memandang wajah tidur Tegoshi yang terlelap, kemudian bayangan itu kembali lagi masuk kedalam pikirannya. Bayangan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Tegoshi, saat ia menangkap tubuh Tegoshi yang hampir jatuh, dan saat ia melihat Tegoshi tertawa meskipun bukan untuknya tapi ia masih senang melihat Tegoshi tersenyum. Dan hatinya terasa sakit saat ia melihat Tegoshi tertawa lepas dengan orang lain, bicara seakan tidak ada beban dengan orang yang Koyama panggil Yamapi.

“Ada apa denganku?” Bisiknya sambil masih menatap wajah tidur Tegoshi. “Apa mungkin… Aku jatuh cinta pada Tegoshi?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mau baca~ :)


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menjadi pemain sepak bola bukanlah hal mudah untuk seseorang seperti Tegoshi Yuya. Banyak masalah yang datang dan pergi seperti halnya masalah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun bisakah ia bertahan dan memilih antara hobi, cinta dan keluarganya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku lupa sama fanfic ini :D #plak
> 
> Jadi baru update sekarang lagi. Dan mungkin masih ada yg mau baca? :D
> 
> Btw, excuse my typos~ :O

Tegoshi perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melepaskan kain yang ada di dahinya dan duduk dengan pelan. Bajunya sudah diganti dengan piyama berwarna kuning dan bergambar babi berwarna pink yang ukurannya kebesaran untuk dipakai Tegoshi. Bahkan ruangan yang ditidurinya bukan kamarnya sendiri. Matanya agak melebar melihat seseorang yang tidur di pinggir tempat tidur yang masih ia tidak tahu rumah milik siapa atau mungkin tepatnya _apartement_ siapa itu.

“Massu…” Bisiknya pelan. Ia melihat tangan kirinya digenggam oleh tangan Massu. Saat Tegoshi akan menyelimuti Massu dengan selimut yang ia pakai, tiba-tiba Massu mulai membuka matanya dan menguap. Ia terkejut melihat Tegoshi yang sejak tadi hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

“Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya.” Ujar Massu yang akhirnya benar-benar terbangun. “Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?”

“Sudah lebih baik,” Jawab Tegoshi pelan. Massu meletakan tangannya di dahi Tegoshi kemudian ia tersenyum.

“Kau benar, demammu sudah turun. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, kalau kau masih ngantuk, kau tidurlah lagi. Nanti akan kubangunkan kalau sarapannya sudah siap.” Tegoshi hanya bisa mengangguk karena ia bingung harus melakukan apa selain karena tubuhnya yang masih lemas karena efek demam tingginya semalam.

Sekitar 40 menit kemudian Massu kembali ke kamar dengan membawa sarapan untuk Tegoshi. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tegohi dengan pelan.

“Tegoshi, bangunlah. Sarapanmu sudah siap,” Tegoshi membuka matanya lagi dan duduk perlahan. “Kau bisa makan sendiri?” Tegoshi hanya mengangguk sementara Massu tersenyum sambil memberikan sarapan yang sudah ia buat pada Tegoshi. “Pelan-pelan saja makannya. Karena bubur nya masih panas.” Ujar Massu sambil berdiri dan keluar kamar namun tidak sampai 3 menit ia kembali lagi.

“Baju dan celanamu sudah kucuci dan kukeringkan semua. Jadi nanti kalau kau mau pulang kau bisa pakai bajumu lagi,” Tegoshi hanya bisa mengangguk (lagi) sambil melihat Massu yang masih merapihkan baju dan celananya.

“Bagaimana dengan baju dan celanaku semalam?” Massu menolehkan wajahnya pada Tegoshi. “Maksudku siapa yang mengganti baju dan celanaku semalam?” Tambah Tegoshi, ia tidak mau Massu menganggapnya bodoh atau tuli.

“Tentu saja aku yang menggantinya,” Ujar Massu yang melanjutkan kegiatan merapihkan baju Tegoshi.

“Semuanya?” Tanya Tegoshi dengan nada ragu.

“Semuanya.” Kata Massu mengulangi pertanyaan Tegoshi dengan santai tanpa melihat wajah Tegoshi yang merah merona bagaikan bunga mawar. “Memang kenapa?” Tanya Massu yang sekarang menengok ke arah Tegoshi dengan wajahnya yang masih merah.

“Tidak apa-apa,” Massu kemudian berdiri dan menatap Tegoshi sampai wajah mereka hanya beberapa inchi saja. Sementara Tegoshi terkejut melihat Massu yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga secara tidak sadar Tegoshi menahan napasnya.

“Kau yakin?” Tegoshi mengangguk sambil tetap melihat Massu yang wajahnya masih dekat dengannya. “Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Apa kau masih sakit?” Massu hendak meletakkan tangannya di dahi Tegoshi namun Tegoshi segera mengalihkan pandangan dan menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

“A-aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh!” Jawabnya sambil gugup. Massu mengangguk.

“Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Tadinya kalau kau masih saja demam, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit.” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Massu mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum. Sementara Tegoshi tidak sadar sejak tadi ia menggenggam selimut dengan erat dan merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

&&&&&

“Silahkan ambil makanan yang kau sukai, Masuda-san. Jangan malu-malu!” Massu hanya mengangguk melihat hidangan yang disuguhkan ibu Tegoshi. Sebenarnya ia sudah menolak secara sopan untuk tidak mampir ke dalam rumah Tegoshi. Namun Ibu Tegoshi bilang sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih karena Massu sudah merawat Tegoshi, ia ingin agar Massu tinggal untuk makan malam bersama ketika Massu mengantar Tegoshi pulang sore itu.

“Ah, maaf jadi merepotkan…” Ujar Massu sambil malu-malu. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia dijamu makan malam setelah ia kembali ke Tokyo.

“Tentu saja tidak. Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf dan berterima kasih karena kau mau merawat Yuya, ne, Yuya-chan?” Tegoshi hanya mengangguk sambil memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

“Tidak apa-apa, Tegoshi-san. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena menelepon malam-malam. Aku rasa keadaan Tegoshi-kun juga sudah lebih baik, tapi kalau ia masih tidak enak badan dia tidak usah latihan sepak bola juga tidak apa-apa besok.”

“Akan lebih baik kalau Yuya tidak latihan sepak bola selamanya,” Tegoshi, ibunya dan Massu menatap orang yang sejak tadi baru angkat bicara di meja makan tersebut. Mereka semua terdiam sementara Tegoshi menghela napas dan berusaha menahan emosinya. “Apa? Benar, bukan? Kalau saja Yuya tidak memaksakan diri untuk berlatih sepak bola kakinya tidak akan sakit, bahkan ia tidak akan demam seperti semalam. Sepak bola memang tidak cocok untuknya. Kalau memang tidak bisa main sepak bola ya tidak usah dipaksakan, merepotkan orang lain saja.” Ujarnya lagi membuat atmosfer di meja makan menjadi kaku.

“Ah, sudahlah… Lebih baik—“

“Kau tidak benar, tuan. Tegoshi-kun sudah berjuang keras sampai sekarang. Ia punya tekad yang kuat dan tidak mudah menyerah, aku yakin dengan bakatnya bermain bola ia bisa menjadi pemain bola yang professional.” Tegoshi terkejut mendengar perkataan Massu yang begitu yakin dengan nada dalam setiap ucapan tentang dirinya. Ayah Tegoshi tertawa sinis sambil menatap tajam Massu.

“Tahu apa kau tentang anakku? Bahkan kau baru saja menjadi pelatihnya sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, kan?” Katanya lagi sambil berdiri dari meja makan. Tegoshi memegang sendok dan garpu nya dengan erat sampai ia menjatuhnya dengan keras ke meja.

“Sudah cukup, ayah! Ayah yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!” Seru Tegoshi sambil berdiri dari meja makan juga. Ibu Tegoshi berdiri menengahi suami dan anak laki-lakinya dari tatapan tajamnya satu sama lain.

“Yuya! Ayah! Sudah hentikan kalian berdua!” Tegoshi mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mendengus kesal. “Ayah, kau mau ke mana? Makan malammu belum selesai!” Namun mereka hanya mendengar suara pintu depan ditutup dari luar.

“Aku minta maaf atas kejadian di meja makan tadi,” Ujar Tegoshi saat ia hendak mengantar Massu di depan pintu gerbangnya. Massu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“ _Daijoubu_ ,” Ucap Massu sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sebelum mereka bicara bersamaan. “Kau duluan.”

“Massu saja yang duluan,” Massu menggeleng.

“Kau saja, kau kan lebih muda dariku.” Tegoshi mengangguk.

“Terima kasih karena telah merawatku. Dan juga… Aku minta maaf.” Massu menatap Tegoshi dengan bingung.

“Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, tentang makan malam tadi—“

“Bukan tentang makan malam yang tadi!” Massu terkejut dengan seruan Tegoshi. “Itu… Tentang kemarin malam. Saat kau bilang aku tidak mempercayai teman-temanku.” Massu terdiam menunggu Tegoshi melanjutkan pembicaraannya. “Aku sadar mungkin aku terlalu bersikeras untuk menang dan tidak memikirkan teman satu timku. Aku akan mencoba lebih keras lagi untuk lebih mempercayai teman-temanku.” Tegoshi yang sejak tadi bicara sambil tertunduk merasa heran Massu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun sejak tadi. “Massu?”

“ _Yokatta_!!” Seru Massu sambil memegang bahu Tegoshi dengan kedua tangannya. Jika Tegoshi punya penyakit jantung, mungkin penyakitnya itu akan kambuh saat itu juga. “Aku senang kau mau lebih percaya pada rekan satu tim mu!” Seru Massu lagi sambil tersenyum. Tegoshi hanya mengangguk sambil melebarkan matanya yang masih terkejut dengan seruan Massu tadi.

“ _Ano…_ Kau bisa membuat tetanggaku terbangun dari tidur nya,” Ujar Tegoshi.

“Ah, aku minta maaf,” Kata Massu sambil tersenyum lebar. “Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kalau besok kau masih belum pulih, kau tidak usah latihan saja, ne?” Tegoshi mengangguk sementara Massu membuka pintu mobilnya. “ _Oyasuminasai_ , Tegoshi.” Kata Massu yang masih tersenyum dan sudah menyalakan mobilnya. Tegoshi mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya saat Massu sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

“ _Oyasumi_ , Massu.” Katanya sambil tersenyum.

&&&&&

“ _Minna_! Aku duluan ya!” Seru Tegoshi setelah menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan pamit kepada teman-temannya. Mereka membalas seruan Tegoshi bersamaan.

“Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya kalau akhir-akhir ini Tegoshi lebih ceria dari biasanya?” Tanya Junno tiba-tiba. Yang lain menganggukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Koki melebarkan matanya.

“Jangan-jangan ia sudah punya pacar? Buktinya tadi dia terburu-buru untuk pulang duluan!” Seru Koki sementara yang lain ikut berseru dan membenarkan kata-kata Koki. Massu yang saat itu sedang membereskan bola-bola bersama Koyama tiba-tiba terdiam karena mendengar ucapan anggota timnya.

“ _Minna_ , dengar!” Semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Fujigaya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. “Tadi aku lihat Tegoshi dijemput oleh seseorang dengan mobil!” Yang lain bersorak kembali membenarkan kata-kata Koki tadi.

“Apa merk mobilnya itu jaguar berwarna merah?” Tanya Koyama pada Fujigaya, Fujigaya mengangguk mantap. “Ah itu pasti Yamapi!” Seru Koyama tidak sadar kalau seseorang di sebelahnya semakin tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tiba-tiba semua menoleh pada Massu yang secara tidak sengaja menyimpan keranjang bola dengan keras.

“Maaf, tanganku licin.” Massu mengunci lemari penyimpanan dan membuka pintu ruang ganti. “Aku pulang duluan, _mata ashita_ ,” Semua hanya terdiam sembari terus melihat pintu yang ditutup dari luar. Namun pintu terbuka lagi dan kali ini hanya kepala Massu yang menyembul dari luar. “Jangan lupa kunci pintu ruang ganti ini, Shige.” Dan pintu tertutup lagi. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain sambil mengangkat bahu. Sementara Koyama hanya tersenyum melihat pintu yang masih tertutup itu. Hanya dia yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pelatihnya itu.

&&&&&

“ _Yatta_ …!!” Seru Tegoshi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Yamashita tersenyum melihat kouhainya yang tersenyum puas itu. “ _Arigatou_ , Yamashita-kun!” Yamashita mengangguk.

“Tapi lain kali kalau kau mau belajar untuk ujian itu panggil saja aku ke rumahmu, aku tidak keberatan datang ke rumahmu.” Tegoshi menggeleng.

“Aku lebih suka belajar di rumahmu, di sini lebih nyaman.” Ucap Tegoshi sambil meminum tehnya yang hampir dingin.

“Nyaman karena tidak ada ayahmu, iya kan?” Tegoshi hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. “Aku tidak masalah belajar dimana pun, asal kau nyaman dengan keadaan sekelilingmu.” Tegoshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Di mana Rina-chan? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi.”

“Dia menginap di rumah temannya. Katanya ia mau belajar bersama untuk ulangan besok, takutnya pulang kemalaman jadi dia minta izin untuk menginap malam ini.” Tegoshi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

“Ayah dan ibumu?” Tanya Tegoshi lagi. Yamashita tertawa kecil.

“Kenapa kau memperhatikan semua anggota keluargaku?” Yamashita masih tertawa.

“Aku hanya merasa rumahmu agak sepi dari biasanya.” Jawab Tegoshi sambil ikut tertawa.

“Mereka sedang nonton tv di ruang tamu sebelah,” Jawab Yamashita lagi. Terkadang Tegoshi merasa iri dengan seniornya ini. Hidupnya sangat beruntung meskipun tadinya ia hidup kesusahan sebelum ibu Yamashita menikah lagi dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat baik dan mau menerima dengan sepenuh hati wanita yang memiliki 2 anak dan ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya yang meninggal. Sehingga sebelum hidup dalam kekayaan ini, ia bekerja keras untuk menjadi pengganti tulang punggung keluarga dan memenuhi semua kebutuhan termasuk biaya adiknya bersekolah.

Suatu keberuntungan pula ia memiliki otak yang cerdas, setelah didaftarkan kuliah oleh ayah tirinya, ia mendapat beasiswa dari universitas dan benar-benar serius menekuni bidangnya demi masa depan keluarganya. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih tidak sombong, sekalipun ia lebih kaya dari Tegoshi. Betapa Tegoshi mengagumi Yamashita sebagai _senpai_ nya yang satu ini. ' _Seandainya ia tidak punya pacar…'_ Batin Tegoshi sambil menghela napas.

“Tegoshi?” Panggil Yamashita untuk kesekian kalinya. Tegoshi tersadar dari lamunannya.

“ _Nani_?” Tanya Tegoshi polos, Yamapi hanya tertawa.

“Kenapa kau jadi melamun? Hayo… Sedang memikirkan apa?” Yamapi tertawa lagi dengan ekspresi Tegoshi. “Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang memikirkan pelatihmu?” Tegoshi langsung menatap _senpai_ nya itu dengan terkejut. “Ekspresi apa itu?”

“Kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara tentang Massu?” Tanya Tegoshi yang masih bingung.

“Habis… Daritadi aku bertanya soal tim Jimusho dan tentang pelatihmu, tapi kau malah menghiraukan aku.” Ujar Yamashita sambil cemberut.

“Ah, _gomen_ … Tadi kau bertanya apa?” Yamashita menggelengkan kepalanya. “Yamashita-kun…  Jangan marah, ne? Ayolah, kau tanya apa tadi?” Yamashita tersenyum pada Tegoshi.

“Pelatih barumu itu… Apa dia orang yang sedang bicara dengan Koyama waktu di restoran itu? itu lho saat kau mentraktirku makan malam waktu itu…”

“Ah! Iya… Dia memang pelatihku.”

“Yang mana? Kan ada dua orang. Apakah laki-laki dengan baju kemeja biru atau…”

“Laki-laki dengan kaos berwarna merah dengan pola polkadot berwarna hitam,” Jawab Tegoshi sambil mengambil potongan kue yang ada di meja. Yamashita terkejut dengan jawaban Tegoshi.

“ _Majide_?!” Seru Yamashita sampai Tegoshi menutup telinganya. “Kau serius dia pelatihmu?” Tegoshi mengangguk lagi. “Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang pelatih sepak bola! Ia terlihat seperti anak SMA, bahkan Rina terlihat lebih dewasa darinya!”

“Aku sudah bilang, kan? Massu tidak terlihat seperti pelatih. Awalnya juga aku kira dia bukan orang yang menggantikan Hiromi-san,” Jelas Tegoshi sambil meminum tehnya lagi. Yamapi tersenyum melihat Tegoshi.

“Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?” Seketika Tegoshi langsung tersedak dengan perkataan senpainya itu. “Tegoshi! _Daijoubu_?” Tanya Yamashita sambil menyodorkan teh lagi pada Tegoshi.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?” Tanya Tegoshi saat ia sudah agak tenang dari acara tersedaknya.

“Aku hanya bercanda…” Ucap Yamashita sambil tersenyum jahil, sementara Tegoshi larut dengan pikirannya kembali. ' _Suka?'_

&&&&&

Massu meneguk minuman yang sejak tadi hanya ia lihat dengan pikirannya yang masih memikirkan pembicaraan di ruang ganti tadi. ' _Apa benar Tegoshi punya pacar? Dan pacarnya itu Yamapi yang bersama dengannya di restoran waktu itu?'_ Tanyanya berulang-ulang. Ia merasa bodoh karena memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti dan tentunya tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Kecuali…

“Yamapi tidak pacaran kok dengan Tegoshi,” Massu hampir melompat mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya. Orang itu tersenyum sambil melihat ekspresi wajah Massu yang terkejut.

“Kau mengagetkanku Koyama,” Ujar Massu sambil menghela napasnya. Koyama mengambil kursi dari bawah meja dan duduk di sebelah Massu.

“Ne, ne, ne… Kalau kau ingin tahu semua tentang Tegoshi, kau bisa tanyakan padaku atau Shige. Kami berdua tahu semua tentang dia kok. Yah walaupun Shige itu susah sekali dimintai informasi, tapi kalau aku… Kau bebas bertanya padaku,” Ujar Koyama sambil tersenyum lebar. Massu menaikan sebelah  alisnya.

“Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa aku ingin tahu tentang semua Tegoshi? Itu bukan urusanku, Koyama.” Pungkas Massu sambil meneguk minumannya lagi. Koyama menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Ow, aku tahu kau ingin tahu semua tentang Tegoshi! Mengakulah Massu, kau suka pada Tegoshi, kan?” Celetuk Koyama sambil menyikut Massu yang hanya menelan ludah.

“Kau—“

“Asal kau tahu saja, Tegoshi itu menyukai tipe orang yang pekerja keras, baik hati dan tidak sombong,” Ujar Koyama lagi. Massu hanya menunduk terdiam.

“Sudah kuduga, itu bukan aku…” Gumam Massu dengan nada kecewa dan tidak sadar kalau ucapannya masih bisa didengar oleh Koyama.

“Aha!!” Seru Koyama sampai semua orang yang ada di restoran melihat ke arahnya. Massu langsung menutup mulutnya. “Kau mengakuinya!” Massu menggeleng sambil melambaikan tangannya. “Kau tidak bisa bohong lagi Massu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Tegonyan… aku mendengarnya kok.”

“Kau salah paham! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa! Kau salah dengar Koyama!” Elak Massu. Koyama tertawa puas melihat pelatihnya salah tingkah dengan wajahnya berwarna merah.

“Sudahlah, terserah kau mau mengakuinya atau tidak, yang penting sekarang aku tahu…” Massu menghela napas sambil cemberut. “Ne, Massu. Tapi kau tenang saja, Tegoshi dan Yamapi itu hanya berteman biasa saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hubungan mereka karena Yamapi sudah punya pacar,”

“Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke dapur? Apa kau sedang tidak sibuk sekarang?”

“Aku akan kembali setelah ini. Jadi Tegoshi itu menyukai semua tentang bola, ulang tahunnya tanggal 11 November, ia suka sekali dengan tengkorak, band rock kesukaannya adalah Laruku, ia belum punya pacar meskipun banyak orang yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya dan—“

“Aku tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku!” Pungkas Massu dengan nada ketus.

“Aku yakin kau peduli. Dan oh! Tenang saja… Aku yakin kau masih punya kesempatan dengan Tegoshi. Kalau kau mau, aku dan Shige bisa membantumu agar Tegoshi—“

“Sudahlah Koyama… Pembicaraan ini percuma. Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Tegoshi.” Koyama memanyunkan bibirnya dan merasa kecewa dengan perkataan Massu. “Yang paling penting, apa kau sudah memberikan surat kegiatan untuk pertandingan minggu depan pada teman-teman satu timmu?” Koyama menganggguk mantap. “Benarkah?”

“Tinggal surat untuk Shige dan Tegoshi saja yang belum kuberikan karena tadi aku lupa,” Ujar Koyama sambil tersenyum lebar. Massu mengeluarkan suara frustasinya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa lupa memberikan surat itu untuk teman-temanmu yang paling dekat?” Keluh Massu.

“Kau tenang saja, aku masih membawa suratnya kok. Ini masih ada di kantong celanaku.” Ujar Koyama dengan wajah polosnya, ia mengeluarkan suratnya dari kantong celana dan menyodorkannya pada Massu. Massu mengusap wajahnya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa menaruhnya di sana? Kau ini… Ah sudahlah.” Massu melihat surat yang sudah tidak terlalu rapih itu dan mengambilnya dari Koyama.

“Nanti akan kuantarkan setelah pulang dari kerja sambilanku…” Kata Koyama dengan nada menyesal. Namun tiba-tiba ia punya ide lain. Koyama merebut surat Shige dari tangan Massu. “Aku yang akan berikan ini pada Shige,” Massu melihat surat lain yang sedang ia pegang. “Kau yang mengantar itu pada Tegoshi,” Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

“Kenapa tidak sekalian saja surat ini kau antarkan pada Tegoshi? Kenapa harus aku yang mengantarnya?”

“Karena aku sibuk kerja sambilan,” Massu menatap kapten Jimusho itu dengan heran.

“Tapi kau tadi bilang akan mengantarnya setelah kerja sambilanmu selesai?” Tanya Massu lagi.

“Aku berubah pikiran. Aku takut kerja sambilanku selesai agak malam dan nanti aku harus pulang kemalaman kalau harus mengantar dua surat sekaligus.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan surat Shige? Kapan kau akan mengantar surat itu padanya?”

“Shige tidak perlu surat ini. Karena aku akan meneleponnya langsung setelah pekerjaanku selesai.” Ujar Koyama setelah ia membereskan kursi yang ia duduki tadi. “Sudah ya, kau benar. Aku banyak pekerjaan di dapur. Sampai nanti.”

“Oi, Koyama! Kau mau ke mana, oi?!” Seru Massu sambil melihat Koyama yang berjalan menuju pelanggan yang baru masuk ke dalam restoran. Massu melebarkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan kapten tim Jimusho yang biasanya kalem itu. Memang benar Koyama masih tetap kalem seperti biasanya, tapi ini agak berbeda. Ini terlalu banyak.

&&&&&

“Lain kali kita belajar di restoran saja, sekalian kita makan malam.” Tegoshi tertawa kecil.

“Tapi aku tidak mau mentraktirmu, Yamashita-kun.” Yamashita menggeleng.

“Kali ini kau yang harus mentraktirku lagi. Karena kau berhutang padaku untuk waktu belajarku yang hilang hanya karena mengajari anak keras kepala sepertimu,” Tegoshi tertawa lagi mendengar _senpai_ nya. “Aku hanya bercanda, aku rela mengajarimu kok.”

“ _Hontou_?” Yamashita mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Tentu saja, karena aku sudah jenius jadi tidak perlu belajar lagi.” Tegoshi memukuli Yamashita dengan jahil sambil tertawa. Namun Yamashita jadi terdiam saat ia melihat sosok seseorang yang ada di depan pintu gerbang rumah Tegoshi. “Lebih baik kau cepat turun Tegoshi.” Tegoshi tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar perkataan Yamashita. “Sepertinya ada yang sudah menunggumu sejak tadi,” Kata Yamashita sambil menunjuk ke arah orang yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Tegoshi.

“Massu? Sedang apa dia di sini pada jam seperti ini?” Tanya Tegoshi sementara Yamashita hanya mengangkat bahu saja. Tegoshi kemudian turun dari mobil Yamashita setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yamashita. Ia kemudian menoleh pada orang yang sejak tadi menunggunya. “Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?” Massu memberikan surat yang seharusnya diberikan Koyama pada Tegoshi. “Untukku?”

“Tepatnya itu untuk orang tuamu.” Tegoshi memandang Massu dengan heran. “Itu memerlukan tanda tangan orang tuamu sebagai bukti kalau kau diizinkan untuk ke Okinawa minggu depan untuk pertandingan yang berikutnya selama 3 atau 4 hari.” Tegoshi mengangguk sambil melihat surat yang dipegangnya itu.

“ _Arigatou_ ,” Kata Tegoshi. Massu hanya mengangguk dan tiba-tiba mereka merasa bingung harus bicara apa. Sehingga suasana hening seketika. ' _Haruskah aku menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah? Tidak. Ayah pasti sudah pulang dan aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.'_ Ujar Tegoshi di dalam hati.

“Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,” Katanya sambil merasa kaku. Tegoshi yang sadar dari lamunannya mengangguk. “Sampai nanti.” Ujar Massu sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu untuk pamit pulang.

“Massu,” Panggil Tegoshi saat Massu mulai berjalan. Massu membalikan badannya seketika. “Kau tidak bawa mobil?” Massu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku pulang dengan kereta. Mobilku dipinjam oleh Yuichi, kau ingat Nakamaru Yuichi, kan?” Tegoshi mengangguk. “Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang.”

“Hati-hati…” Massu terkejut mendengar kata-kata Tegoshi dan mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Aku akan berhati-hati bahkan kalau ada orang yang mau menculikku!” Perlahan Tegoshi melebarkan senyumnya dan akhirnya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan pelatihnya itu. ia bahkan tidak percaya umurnya berbeda 2 tahun dengan Massu dan tentunya ia juga lebih muda dari Massu yang badannya berukuran jauh lebih besar dari Tegoshi. jadi kenapa ia merasa khawatir jika ada yang menculiknya?

“Eh?” Massu melebarkan matanya melihat Tegoshi yang tertawa padanya. “Kau tertawa?! Bagaimana bisa…?” Seru Massu tidak percaya.

“Tentu saja aku bisa, _baka_ … Aku ini kan juga manusia. Lagipula siapa yang mau menculikmu?” Ucap Tegoshi yang masih tertawa kecil. Massu yang melihat Tegoshi tertawa ikut tertawa juga. “Aku harus masuk ke dalam, kau juga pulanglah kalau tidak mau ketinggalan kereta.” Massu menganggukan kepalanya namun ia menghentikan Tegoshi yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah mengunci pintu gerbangnya.

“Tegoshi,” Tegoshi membalikan badannya dan melihat Massu tersenyum padanya. “ _Oyasuminasai_.”

“ _Oyasuminasai_ , Massu.” Jawab Tegoshi sambil membalas senyuman pelatihnya itu.

&&&&&

“Koyama! Ada telepon untukmu!” Seru paman Junichi, Koyama yang baru saja mengantar pesanan dari meja pelanggan langsung menghampiri paman Junichi yang memanggilnya.

“Dari siapa?” Paman Junichi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memberikan gagang telepon kepada Koyama. “ _Moshi-moshi_.” Koyama melebarkan matanya sambil tersenyum lebar mendengar seseorang yang meneleponnya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	6. 6A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menjadi pemain sepak bola bukanlah hal mudah untuk seseorang seperti Tegoshi Yuya. Banyak masalah yang datang dan pergi seperti halnya masalah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun bisakah ia bertahan dan memilih antara hobi, cinta dan keluarganya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekaligus update 2 chapter deh :D
> 
> Chapter ini lebih panjang daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya, Jadi aku bagi 2 part. Seperti biasa, excuse my typos :3

Sesuai dengan jadwal pertandingan, pertandingan selanjutnya akan diadakan di Okinawa. Karena pertemuan para pelatih juga diadakan di Okinawa maka pertandingan yang selanjutnya pun untuk sementara akan diadakan di Okinawa. Dan di sinilah tim Jimusho berlari sambil bersorak menuju pantai Okinawa.

“Akhirnya kita bisa ke Okinawa juga bersama-sama!” Seru Yuto setelah menyeburkan diri ke air. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

“Jangan senang dulu. Kita di sini bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tapi untuk bertanding dengan lawan yang menunggu kita besok.” Kata Shige mengingatkan.

“Tenang saja, Shige. Kami juga tahu kok. Tapi kan tidak baik melewatkan kesempatan berlibur di sini!”

“Koki benar, kita sudah jauh-jauh ke sini, kan? Tidak apa-apa kalau _refreshing_ sedikit sebelum pertandingan besok.” Yang lain mengangguk setuju mendengar Kitayama. Shige hanya menghela napas melihat teman-temannya itu bermain air dengan wajah bahagia mereka.

“Biarkan saja mereka. Ini kan juga bisa menjadi proses mengumpulkan energi untuk pertandingan besok.” Ujar Koyama sambil duduk di sebelah Shige yang baru saja memisahkan diri dari teman-teman lain dan duduk di tengah pantai. “Kau juga jangan terlalu stress dengan pertandingan besok,” Timpal Koyama. Shige mengangguk.

“Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu, Tegoshi? Bukankah kau sempat sakit kemarin?” Tanya Shige pada Tegoshi yang juga baru datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. “Aku terkejut ayahmu mengizinkanmu ke Okinawa untuk bertanding sepak bola.”

“Kau sudah bertanya tentang keadaanku lebih dari lima kali, Shige.” Ujar Tegoshi sambil tertawa. “Kau jangan khawatir, aku sudah sehat. Dan siapa peduli dengan izin ayahku. Dia tidak menyetujui sama sekali aku ke sini, tapi semenjak dia ada tugas ke luar kota selama dua minggu aku bebas melakukan apapun.”

“Bagaimana dengan ibumu?” Tanya Koyama sementara Tegoshi hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

“Ibuku akan selalu mendukung apapun yang aku lakukan. Dia akan bahagia selama itu adalah kebahagiaanku juga.” Koyama dan Shige menghela napas lega mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu.

&&&&&

“Aku menang lagi!! Sudah kuduga Shige, kau masih payah dengan permainan seperti ini!” Yang lain tertawa mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan pada Shige. Shige memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Ini memang bukan permainan yang cocok untukku!” Balas Shige pada orang yang sejak tadi mengejeknya. “Lagipula kenapa kau dan kau ada di sini!? Kalian harusnya masih di Sapporo, kan?” seru Shige sambil menunjuk orang yang ada di depannya dan laki-laki yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Koyama.

“Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka kami berdua kembali ke sini? Harusnya kalian memberi pesta sambutan untuk kedatangan kami berdua, benar kan, Kazuya?” Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya itu mengangguk sambil melihat Shige yang memutar bola matanya.

“Aku sudah memberitahukan Koyama tentang kembalinya kami ke Tokyo beberapa hari yang lalu lewat telepon. Tapi Koyama bilang pertandingan selanjutnya akan diadakan di Okinawa, jadi kami memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan kalian di sini.” Jelas laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Kamenashi Kazuya itu.

“Tapi apa bahkan pelatih mengizinkan kalian untuk tampil dalam pertandingan besok?” Tanya Junno.

“Kami sudah bertemu dan menjelaskan padanya bahwa kami ingin ikut pertandingan besok. Dan dengan bantuan Koyama, ia menyetujuinya.” Yang lain mengangguk dengan penjelasan laki-laki itu.

“Jadi menurutmu bagaimana pelatih kita yang baru, Jin?” Laki-laki yang dipanggil Jin itu berpikir sejenak dengan pertanyaan Koki.

“Dia lebih muda dariku. Bahkan dengan Kazuya, wajah nya masih terlihat lebih muda.” Kamenashi melemparkan kacang yang ada di meja pada saudaranya itu sambil tertawa kecil. “Tapi aku rasa aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari matanya. Mungkin itu sebabnya Hiromi-san mempercayainya untuk menjadi pelatih kita.” Koki tersenyum sinis dengan perkataan teman lamanya itu.

“Tapi kau tidak tahu kan apa yang terjadi selama kalian tidak ada?” Jin tersenyum balik dengan pertanyaan Koki.

“Koyama sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami.”

&&&&&

Pagi itu cuaca cukup cerah. Matahari dengan kebaikan hatinya mau menyinari hari yang sangat penting bagi tim yang akan bertanding hari itu. Dua tim sudah bertanding, seperti biasa tim yang menang adalah tim dari Osaka yang sudah cukup populer diantara tim-tim yang mengikuti pertandingan. Mereka sudah beberapa kali meraih piala kemenangan. Meskipun mereka dikenal dengan tim yang anggotanya memiliki kepribadian yang tidak serius dan main-main, tapi setelah di lapangan mereka bermain dengan serius. Dan tentunya dengan ketenangan dan kekaleman yang mereka miliki, menjadikan setiap pertandingan terasa mudah di menangkan. Tentunya dengan pemain-pemain yang berbakat di dalam timm yang disebut Kanjani. Sekali lagi semua dikejutkan dengan gol yang terjadi 3 detik sebelum peluit dibunyikan tanda pertandingan sudah berakhir.

“Bagaimana, Tegoshi? Kalian sudah lihat pertandingan tadi, kan?” Tanya salah seorang pemain yang baru memenangkan pertandingan itu saat berpapasan dengan Tegoshi dan timnya. Tegoshi menatap laki-laki itu sambil menelan ludah. “Sampai jumpa di pertandingan babak final nanti.” Tambahnya sambil menepuk bahu Tegoshi dan berjalan melewatinya.

“Oi, Ryo! Kami akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau tidak cepat!” Seru kapten tim yang baru saja memenangkan pertandingan sebelumnya pada laki-laki yang dipanggil Ryo itu, Kanjani, tim populer yang sudah tidak asing lagi diantara tim-tim lain. Dan sudah melumpuhkan tim lawannya di pertandingan final sebanyak 3 kali berturut-turut. Ryo segera berlari menuju anggota tim yang menunggunya.

“Nishikido-kun!” Panggil Tegoshi. Laki-laki itu menghentikan larinya dan menoleh pada Tegoshi yang memanggilnya. “Kami pasti akan maju ke babak final. Kau tunggu saja!” Seru Tegoshi lagi, laki-laki yang bernama Ryo itu tersenyum sedikit dan kembali menuju teman-temannya.

&&&&&

“Bagaimana dengan pertandingan tadi siang?” Massu tersenyum sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

“Berjalan dengan lancar. Tim kita menang, meskipun ada sedikit masalah tadi.”

“Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan anak yang bernama Takeshi itu?” Massu tertawa mendengar sepupunya itu dari ponselnya.

“Namanya Tegoshi, Yuichi. Dan kali ini bukan karena dia atau siapapun. Hanya ada kesalahan dalam strategi menyerang, tapi tetap saja mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Kau jangan khawatir.” Mereka terdiam sejenak setelah itu.

“Jadi bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian?” Massu menaikan kedua alisnya.

“Apa maksudmu? Hubunganku dengan siapa?” Nakamaru tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos sepupunya itu.

“Kau jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Massu. Tentu saja hubunganmu dengan Take—“

“Tegoshi. Namanya Tegoshi, Yuichi.” Nakamaru memutar bola matanya mendengar protes dari Massu.

“Terserahlah. Jadi bagaimana hubungan kalian sampai sejauh ini?”

“Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu.” Nakamaru menghela napasnya lagi.

“Maksudku, apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu atau belum pada Take—maksudku Tegoshi itu?” Massu tertawa kecil dibalik teleponnya.

“Kenapa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya?” Tanya Massu lagi.

“Tentu saja karena kau menyukainya! Oh Tuhan…” Keluh Nakamaru. Ia lelah karena sepupunya itu masih saja menyangkal perasaannya itu pada salah satu anggota tim yang dilatihnya. “Jangan kau pikir aku ini bodoh. Aku sudah mengenalmu jauh sebelum kau lahir, Massu. jadi tentu saja aku tahu kalau kau menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Satoshi!”

“Namanya Tegoshi. Tidak bisakah kau ingat namanya?”

“Tegoshi atau apalah namanya. Kau harus segera menyatakan perasaanmu, Massu. Kalau kau tidak mau ia diambil oleh orang yang bernama Yamazaki itu.”

“Yamashita, Yuichi. Bukan Yamazaki.” Nakamaru memutar bola matanya lagi.

&&&&&

“Untuk merayakan kemenangan tim kita tadi siang, mari kita bersulang!!” Semua bersorak sambil bersulang satu sama lain. “Ah! Massu, dari mana saja kau? Ayo kita bersulang!” Massu yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu mengangguk pada ajakan Jin dan mengambil gelas yang ada di meja.

“Selamat atas kemenangan tim kita!!” Seru Massu, semua orang bersulang lagi dan mulai menikmati hidangan yang disajikan oleh pelayan yang ada di penginapan.

“ _Minna_! Kalau kita hanya makan malam dan bersulang saja kan tidak seru, bagaimana kalau kita bermain game saja, setuju?” Yang lain saling berpadangan dan mengangguk mantap dengan usul Koki. “Ada yang punya ide _game_ apa yang akan kita mainkan?”

“Aku tahu! Kita main kartu saja!” Usul Ueda. Sebagian dari mereka tidak setuju dan berpendapat kalau mereka bosan dengan permainan kartu.

“Bagaimana kalau kita lomba siapa yang paling banyak minum malam ini dan bertahan sampai salah seorang di antaranya menyerah?” Akhirnya mereka menyetujui usul Jin. Sementara Shige dan Yuto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan ikut serta dalam _game_ yang konyol seperti itu. Tentu saja mereka memaklumi Yuto yang menolak _game_ itu karena masih dibawah umur, tapi tidak untuk Shige.

“Ayolah Shige, kau juga ikut!” Paksa Fujigaya. Shige tetap melambaikan tangannya sambil menolak. “Koyama, kau ikut main, kan?” Koyama mengangguk mantap, sementara Shige menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Koyama yang menyetujui ikut dalam _game_ itu.

“Oi, Koyama, kau ingat kan kalau kau sering muntah karena kebanyakan minum?” Koyama tertawa pada sahabatnya itu.

“Kau tenang saja, Shige. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri kok,” Shige hanya memutar bola matanya. “Tegoshi, kau ikut juga, ne?” Koyama hanya menerima gelengan kepala Tegoshi.

“ _Nande_ … ? Kau harus ikut permainan ini, Tegoshi!”

“Tidak usah, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk minum,” Tolak Tegoshi sambil tersenyum. Koki menghela napas dan merangkul Tegoshi sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

“Kau kan salah satu ujung tombak tim kami, jadi kau juga harus ikut merayakan kemenangan kita ini!”

“Sudah jangan paksa dia, Koki!” Seru Kamenashi. Koki hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melepaskan Tegoshi.

“Benar kata Koki, sekali-kali kau juga harus ikut permainan kita. Atau kau sudah ketularan Shige yang payah ini ya?” Ejek Junno sambil tersenyum jahil. Shige hanya protes pada Junno sambil pura-pura marah.

“Bukan begitu…” Jawab Tegoshi sambil tertawa kecil.

“Jadi bagaimana? Kau ikut atau tidak?” Tanya Kitayama. Tegoshi terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk pasrah. “Yosha! Ayo kita mulai permainan ini!”

“Yang kalah harus lari mengelilingi tepi pantai sambil melepas baju dan hanya memakai celana saja!” Seru Koki. Yang lain bersorak sambil setuju.

“Massu, kau juga ikut!” Massu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak terlalu suka minum alkohol, Ueda-kun.” Ueda mengangguk sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati teman-temannya yang sudah mulai permainannya. Malam itu mereka semua bersenang-senang dan tertawa untuk melepas lelahnya pertandingan tadi siang. Mereka bertanding untuk mencoba siapa yang lebih kuat untuk meminum alkohol sampai ada yang menyerah. Fujigaya sudah menyerah dan tentu saja ia harus menanggung kekalahan yang sudah disepakati tadi. Kitayama dan Junno hampir tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain sampai salah satu di antara mereka ketiduran dan mengigau hal yang tidak jelas karena terlalu banyak minum. Sementara Koyama yang tadinya bilang kalau dia tidak akan memaksakan dirinya, tetap saja kalah oleh Ueda. Pada akhirnya Shige harus mengusap-usap punggung Koyama karena Koyama sudah mengeluarkan sebagian alkohol yang diminumnya.

Tibalah giliran Tegoshi yang melawan Jin. Jin sudah tersenyum percaya diri sejak tadi, Tegoshi tidak yakin akan memenangkan pertandingan melawan Jin yang sudah jauh pengalaman darinya. Namun tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawan dia, ia sudah kalah suit, bukan? Dan tentu saja jin yang terpilih menjadi lawannya. Tapi ia juga tidak mau lari mengelilingi tepi pantai dengan hanya berbusana celana saja. Dan...  Jin menjebaknya.

“ _Kuso_ ,” Gumam Tegoshi sambil membalas senyuman Jin.

“ _Doushita no_ , Tegonyan? Apa kau mau mundur?” Tegoshi masih menatap Jin yang sudah mengambil botol minuman dengan senyum liciknya (menurut Tegoshi) yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. “Kau mau menyerah sekarang?”

“Bagaimana kalau tidak?” Senyum Jin semakin melebar. Ia tahu betul sifat Tegoshi yang tidak mau kalah sebelum berperang.

“Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi?” Tegoshi menerima botol yang disodorkan oleh Koki padanya. Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Yuto, mereka berdua langsung meminum botol yang dipengangnya dan sedikit demi sedikit menghabiskan isi dari botol tersebut. Botol demi botol sudah dihabiskan tanpa sisa oleh kedua orang itu. Akhirnya pada saat botol ke-3 sudah dihabiskan, Tegoshi mulai goyah. Ia sudah tidak tahan meminum isi dari botol itu.

“Tegoshi, ayo jangan menyerah!” Seru Koki. Yang lain ikut bersorak juga.

“Kau sudah menyerah Tegonyan?” Tanya Jin sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena minuman yang ia minum tadi. Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai meneguk kembali botol minuman itu sampai isinya habis.

“Tambah lagi!” Seru Tegoshi. Koyama, Shige, Massu, Yuto dan yang lainnya melebarkan matanya melihat Tegoshi yang sepertinya memang sudah tidak kuat untuk minum tapi tetap memaksakan dirinya.

“Tegoshi, sudahlah! Kau jangan memaksakan dirimu!” Ujar Koyama sambil menahan botol lain yang disodorkan Ueda pada Tegoshi.

“Aku belum kalah, Kei-chan!” Jawab Tegoshi. “Ueda-kun! Mana botol lainnya?” Ueda yang baru saja akan memberikan botol minuman itu lagi-lagi ditahan yang kali ini oleh Massu.

“Jangan berikan lagi dia botol itu.” Ueda terdiam dan mengangguk sebelum ia mendengar Tegoshi lagi.

“Apa katamu, Massu? Aku bilang aku belum menyerah! Ueda-kun, berikan botol itu!” Ueda melihat botol itu dan menyodorkannya pada Tegoshi, namun Massu menahan tangan Tegoshi yang hendak mengambil botol minuman itu dari Ueda.

“Kubilang jangan! Taruh botol itu lagi!” Ueda menelan ludahnya dan terdiam lagi.

“Kau ini apa-apaan sih!?” Seru Tegoshi, ia kemudian menyambar botol dari tangan Ueda dan mulai meneguknya lagi. Massu melebarkan matanya lagi melihat Tegoshi yang masih sibuk meneguk minuman itu. Massu kemudian merebut botol yang sedang diminum Tegoshi. “Massu!!”

“Sudah cukup! Lebih baik kuantar kau ke kamar, kau sudah mabuk berat!” Tegoshi memanyunkan bibirnya dan mendapat tertawaan dari Jin.

“Kau kalah Tegoshi!” Ejek Jin sambil tertawa.

“Tegoshi, Massu benar. Kau sudah cukup mabuk, sudah hentikan,” Ujar Shige. Bahkan Tegoshi sudah cegukan dan pipinya merah merona karena alkohol.

“Kau memang masih belum dewasa, Tegonyan~” Goda Jin, ia juga sudah mabuk berat dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Tentu saja, itu karena ia berhasil menghabiskan lebih dari 5 botol minuman. Massu yang melihat Tegoshi hanya terdiam sambil masih saja merajuk, membantunya untuk berdiri.

“Ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu,” Ujar Massu sambil mengangkat lengan Tegoshi. Namun seperti biasa, Tegoshi tidak mau menerima ajakan dari pelatihnya itu. “Kenapa kau masih keras kepala meskipun mabuk?” Gumam Massu. Ia berusaha mengajak Tegoshi berdiri lagi, namun tetap saja tangannya itu ditepis oleh Tegoshi.

“Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!” Seru Tegoshi. Massu memutar bola matanya. Meskipun ajakannya ditolak, namun ia tetap tidak mau mengalah dengan Tegoshi yang keras kepala. Dan pada akhirnya saat mereka saling tarik menarik lengan satu sama lain, hal itu terjadi. Hal yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tercengang dan melebarkan matanya melihat kejadian itu. Mungkin sejak awal, Tegoshi tidak harus mengikuti permainan Jin.

&&&&&

“Panas sekali!” Seru laki-laki itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar ada angin yang bisa menjauhkannya dari panasnya terik matahari siang itu.

“Kalau begini aku tidak tahan untuk bertanding!” Laki-laki yang satunya segera mendapat pukulan dari kawan yang ada di sebelahnya.

“Kau jangan bilang begitu, Tacchon! Meskipun matahari terlalu melebarkan senyumannya, kita juga tidak boleh kalah! Ayo tersenyumlah!” Ujar orang yang memukul kawannya itu sambil memegang kedua jari telunjuknya di kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Mana bisa tersenyum di udara panas seperti ini…” Gumam laki-laki itu lagi.

“Apa katamu?!” Laki-laki yang dipanggil Tacchon itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Tidak kok! Aku tidak bilang apapun, kapten!” Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan hanya mengobrol saja. Pelatih kan menyuruh kita untuk memperhatikan baik-baik strategi lawan kita.”

“Ini gara-gara Tacchon yang mengeluh daritadi!” Mereka berdua saling menyalahkan, sementara teman-teman satu timnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

“Ne, Maruyama-kun. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang tim Akashi ini?” Orang yang dipanggil Maruyama itu menoleh pada laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya.

“Mereka  punya strategi menyerang yang unik, Ryo. Mungkin sulit untuk mengalahkan tim ini.” Ryo mengangguk dengan jawaban dari Maruyama. “Tapi aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, Yoko, apa Kimura-san sudah menghubungimu?” Laki-laki yang dipanggil Yoko itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Dia belum menghubungiku lagi. Tapi terakhir dia bilang kalau ia akan datang sore atau malam ini.” Maruyama mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu kita harus berlatih tanpa Kimura-san lagi?” Tanya laki-laki lain yang memiliki wajah feminim.

“Kau ini berkata seakan-akan kita baru pertama kali berlatih tanpa pelatih saja, Uchi.” Ujar Yoko sambil tertawa kecil.

“Dengan atau tanpa Kimura-san, kita berlatih dan mengatur strategi untuk pertandingan besok.” Timpal Ryo yang diikuti dengan suara tertawa dari Ohkura dan Yoko. “Kenapa kalian tertawa?” Ryo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“Kau bicara seolah-olah yakin kalau kita akan memenangkan pertandingan hari ini, Ryo-chan.” Ryo tertawa kecil.

“Tentu saja kita akan memenangkan pertandingan hari ini!” Mereka tertawa bersama lagi mendengar seruan Ryo yang begitu antusias akan menang. “Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O (?)


	7. 6B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menjadi pemain sepak bola bukanlah hal mudah untuk seseorang seperti Tegoshi Yuya. Banyak masalah yang datang dan pergi seperti halnya masalah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun bisakah ia bertahan dan memilih antara hobi, cinta dan keluarganya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, excuse my typos :D
> 
> Eh tapi kalau ada yang perlu dikoreksi, silahkan komen/pm :3
> 
> Oh, iya lupa(?), maaf yah Kanjani8 di sini agak OOC. Soalnya pas bikin FF ini, saya belum 'deket' sama Kanjani8 :D

Tegoshi menghela napas untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam itu. Ia menyeka wajahnya dengan air dan menatap wajahnya yang terpantul oleh cermin di hadapannya.

“Apa yang kulakukan…?” Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari-jarinya. Ia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Semua begitu rumit sehingga membuatnya mengeluarkan suara frustasi.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Tegoshi?” Tegoshi melihat Shige yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dari pantulan cermin yang masih ditatapnya.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Shige.” Shige mengangguk dan menyalakan keran di wastafel. Shige mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk yang ia ambil dari gantungan kemudian melihat Tegoshi yang berjalan menuju pintu. “Kau mau ke ruang makan?” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku mau mencari udara segar di luar.” Dengan itu Tegoshi menutup pintu kamar mandi dan pergi ke luar penginapan untuk mencari angin malam yang mungkin bisa menghapus perasaan rumit yang dirasakannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasakan perasaan aneh.

Biasanya ia merasa bebas untuk bicara dan tertawa dengan siapapun. Tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat ia berbicara bahkan menatap seseorang yang sejak kemarin ada di dalam pikirannya. Tegoshi menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat orang yang saat ini ingin dihindarinya ada di hadapannya. Tegoshi berbalik dan hendak kembali menuju penginapan sebelum orang itu memanggilnya.

“Kau mau ke mana?” Tanya Massu. “Apa kau mau mencari angin juga?” Tegoshi menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. “Lalu kenapa kau sepertinya mau menuju penginapan?”

“I-itu…” Massu tersenyum pada Tegoshi.

“Aku juga sedang mencari udara segar di sekitar sini.” Massu berjalan dan duduk di hamparan pasir dekat pantai. “Kemarilah,” Ajaknya sambil menyuruh Tegoshi duduk di sebelahnya. Tegoshi menghela napasnya dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Massu –meski ia bergeser agak jauh dan menjaga jarak dengan pelatihnya itu. Sesaat mereka hanya terdiam.

“Kau lihat bintang-bintang di sana?” Ujar Massu sambil menunjuk ke atas langit. “Mereka indah, bukan?” Tambahnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Tegoshi hanya mengangguk dengan perkataan Massu, ia bingung harus bicara apa, sedangkan jantungnya tidak mau menolak untuk berdetak sangat kencang setiap ia melihat wajah pelatihnya yang tersenyum lebar.

“Apa kau sering melihat langit di malam hari, Tegoshi?” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. “Langit malam hari itu sangat indah. Ada atau tidak ada bintang, langit pada saat malam hari masih bisa membuat hati terasa lebih tenang.” Massu tertawa kecil sambil melanjutkan pembicaraannya. “Mungkin ini hanya menurutku saja. Tapi aku memang suka melihat suasana langit di malam hari.”

 _“Ada apa dengan orang ini?”_ Ujar Tegoshi di dalam hatinya. “Apa dia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi malam? Kenapa dia kelihatan begitu tenang tanpa sedikit pun terlihat canggung ketika melihat dan bicara denganku?”

“Tegoshi…” Tegoshi diam saja menunggu Massu yang hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun karena pelatihnya itu terus diam, maka Tegoshi bertanya sambil menoleh pada Massu.

“ _Nani_?” Akhirnya Massu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tegoshi. Ia masih terdiam sambil menatap Tegoshi.

“Aku rasa… Aku menyukaimu,” Tegoshi melebarkan matanya sambil perlahan menatap Massu. “Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku, tapi… Tapi…” Tegoshi masih terdiam menunggu Massu melanjutkan pembicaraannya itu.”Tapi aku benar-benar berkata jujur padamu! Bahwa aku…”

“Di sini kau rupanya, Massu!” Massu dan Tegoshi melihat Koki dan Junno berjalan mendekati mereka yang mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

“Ada apa kau mencariku?” Tanya Massu.

“Tadi ada telepon yang mengatakan kalau kau dipanggil oleh ketua panitia pertandingan untuk kumpul para pelatih.” Jawab Junno sambil menunjuk ke belakang dengan jempolnya. Massu melihat Tegoshi dan kemudian melihat Koki dan Junno yang masih berdiri menunggu respon Massu.

“Kalau begitu aku ke dalam dulu. _Arigatou_ Koki, Junno,” Massu kemudian berlari kecil menuju penginapan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

“Ne, Tegoshi, kau mau bermain kartu tidak bersama kami di dalam?” Tegoshi terdiam dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka kemudian kembali menuju penginapan.

Hampir 2 jam lebih Tegoshi dan yang lainnya berkumpul di ruang makan penginapan. Kamenashi, Jin, Fujigaya, Junno, Tamamori masih asyik bermain kartu sambil mencoret muka yang kalah dengan menggunakan tepung. Koki, Ueda, Kitayama, dan teman-teman yang lainnya mengobrol hal yang tidak penting sambil tertawa serta masih memaksa Shige agar mau minum bersama mereka. Terlihat Yuto sudah tertidur di dekat mereka meskipun suasananya berisik. Sementara Tegoshi hanya duduk tenang sambil memakan kue mochi yang ada di atas meja.

“Kau tidak ikut main kartu atau minum bersama yang lain, Tegoshi?” Tanya Koyama yang baru saja masuk ruangan setelah selesai dari kamar kecil. Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. “ _Nande_?”

“Itu karena…” Tegoshi terdiam sejenak dan tiba-tiba bayangan tentang kejadian di malam sebelumnya ada dalam benak Tegoshi. _“Aku takut kejadian itu terulang lagi,”_ Katanya dalam hati. Serentak perhatian semua yang ada dalam ruangan menghentikan kegiatannya seiring dengan masuknya pelatih ke dalam ruangan.

“Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian semua! Akanishi-kun tolong dengarkan sebentar.” Ujar Massu sambil berwajah serius. Jin memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menaruh wadah tepung yang sejak tadi ia pakai untuk mengganggu Junno.

“ _Doushita no_?” Tanya Koyama.

“Untuk pertandingan besok, jadwal pertandingan giliran kita sedikit dimajukan lebih pagi dari jadwal sebelumnya. Karena ada ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa badai akan datang di sekitar Okinawa sejak sore sampai besok malam.” Jelas Massu pada tim Jimusho. “Jadi agar kondisi tubuh kalian fit besok pagi, lebih baik sekarang kalian semua beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.” Sebagian dari mereka mengeluarkan suara kecewa dan beberapa di antaranya bergumam bahwa mereka masih ingin menghabiskan malam itu dengan bersenang-senang sebelum menghadapi pertandingan besok.

“Sudahlah, teman-teman… Kita masih bisa bersenang-senang setelah kita memenangkan pertandingan besok, kan?” Ucap Koyama sambil berseru pada teman-temannya yang masih menggerutu sambil membereskan kekacauan yang mereka lakukan di ruangan itu. setelah mereka membereskan ruangan itu, mereka satu persatu keluar ruangan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

“ _Oyasuminasai, minna_! Pastikan kalian bangun pagi-pagi sekali ya, kita pemanasan sedikit sebelum berangkat ke tempat pertandingan besok. Jangan sampai telat!” Kata Massu mengingatkan, mereka hanya menjawab dengan lesu sambil membalas ‘ _oyasumi’_ pada pelatihnya itu. Tegoshi menoleh ke belakang sebelum ia keluar dari pintu mengikuti teman sekamarnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Yang ia lihat hanya pelatihnya yang tersenyum padanya sambil membisikan ‘ _Oyasuminasai_ ’ pada Tegoshi. Tegoshi segera menghindari tatapan pelatihnya itu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

“Oi, Tegoshi! Sedang apa kau? Ayo cepat!” Tegoshi menyadari suara Shige yang memanggilnya dari luar dan segera menutup pintu ruangan itu sambil berlari menyusul Shige ke kamar mereka.

“Wah, wah… Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu antara pelatih dan salah seorang anggota tim nya.” Massu melihat seseorang yang baru ia sadari belum keluar dari ruangan itu sejak tadi. Jin menggoda sambil tersenyum jahil, melihat pelatihnya itu hanya membalas senyumannya dengan kaku.

“Kau masih di sini, Akanishi-kun?” Tanya Massu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk bahu Massu.

“Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan dia. Meskipun nantinya akan terasa sulit untuk kalian…” Dengan itu Jin membuka pintu ruangan. Massu yang merasa bingung dengan kata-kata Jin, kemudian angkat bicara.

“Apa maksudmu, Akanishi-kun?”

“Kau akan tahu nantinya. _Oyasumi._ ” Ujar Jin tanpa melihat Massu dan menutup pintu setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan Massu yang sebenarnya bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Massu.

&&&&&

Sebelum matahari memperlihatkan sinarnya yang cerah, anggota tim Jimusho sudah dibuat kesal karena pelatih dan kapten mereka membangunkan mereka dari tidurnya yang nyenyak hanya untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum pergi ke tempat pertandingan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Koki melihat Junno menguap pagi itu.

“Tutup mulutmu saat menguap, Junno!” Junno hanya memutar bola matanya itu mendengar ucapan Koki. “Kau tahu kan kalau mulutmu itu mengeluarkan bau yang tidak enak.” Ejek Koki. Junno memanyunkan bibirnya dan memukul kepala Koki. “Apa-apaan kau?!”

“Enak saja bilang mulutku bau!” Gerutu Junno. “Aku sudah gosok gigi tahu!” Saat Koki akan membalas perkataan Junno, Ueda menengahi pertengkaran kedua sahabat lamanya itu.

“Sudahlah kalian… Koki, pagi-pagi begini kau jangan menggoda Junno seperti itu. Junno, kau tahu kan _mood_ Koki sangat buruk saat bangun tidur? Hiraukan saja ocehannya yang tidak bermutu itu.”

“Apa maksudmu tidak bermutu?!” Seru Koki pada Ueda yang menutup kedua telinganya mendengar seruan Koki.

“Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?” Ujar Massu yang sekarang menjadi penengah mereka bertiga. “Sejujurnya _mood_ ku saat bangun tidur pun tidak bagus, kalian tahu? Dan aku bisa melakukan hal di luar dugaan, kalau kalian tidak mendengarkan aku sekarang.” Mereka bertiga menelan ludah dengan tatapan Massu yang bicara dengan ekspresi serius. Bahkan Koki yang biasanya ditakuti mereka pun terdiam seribu bahasa setelah melihat wajah pelatihnya yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

“Dengarkan aku, _minna_! Kita pemanasan sebelum pergi ke tempat pertandingan. Kalian lari 3 keliling daerah ini! Koyama!”

“ _Hai_!”

“Pimpin pemanasannya!” Koyama mengangguk dan mulai memimpin pemanasan mereka pagi itu. Setelah pemanasan selesai dilakukan, mereka semua diizinkan beristirahat dan bersiap-siap menuju tempat pertandingan.

Pertandingan hari itu adalah pertandingan ke-4 mereka setelah kepergian Hiromi-san ke Spanyol. Dan mereka masih harus memenangkan pertandingan sebelum maju ke babak final. Sesampainya mereka di tempat pertandingan, sudah banyak penonton dan juga anggota tim yang lain di sana. Sudah diputuskan bahwa tim Jimusho akan bertanding setelah pertandingan antara tim Akashi melawan tim Kanjani selesai.

Tegoshi melihat tim Kanjani yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan pelatih mereka. Namun ia sadar bahwa sejak tadi orang yang menjadi salah satu ujung tombak tim Kanjani belum terlihat di antara mereka.

“Kemana orang yang bernama Nishikido itu?” Tanya Shige tiba-tiba. Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. “Apa dia tidak akan ikut pertandingan selanjutnya?”

“Jangan bicara seenaknya.” Tim Jimusho menoleh pada suara di belakang mereka. Mereka melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi tidak bergabung dengan teman satu timnya yang sekarang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum pertandingan selanjutnya.

“Nishikido-kun, sedang apa kau di sini?” Tanya Tegoshi.

“Aku terlambat. Tadi aku ketiduran dan ditinggalkan oleh Kimura-san dan teman-teman satu timku.” Ujar Ryo sambil memutar bola matanya mengingat bahwa teman-teman satu tim dan juga pelatihnya sudah mengadakan perjanjian bahwa siapapun yang terlambat bangun akan ditinggalkan sendiri sementara mereka bertanding.

“Tapi kau kan pemain penting di dalam timmu? Mana mungkin mereka mau meninggalkanmu, Ryo-chan?” Tanya Koyama pada Ryo yang sekarang menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar panggilan dari kapten tim Jimusho itu.

“Semuanya mungkin untuk tim kami. Dan sudah kuperingatkan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu, Koyama.” Koyama tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu bahwa sahabat sejak kecilnya itu tidak mau diperlakukan atau dipanggil layaknya anak kecil seperti dulu saat mereka masih anak-anak.

“Ah, kau Nishikido Ryo, kan?” Ryo melihat pada pelatih Jimusho yang tersenyum padanya. “Sejujurnya aku baru melihatmu secara langsung setelah pindah dari Nagoya. Kanjani sungguh hebat! Kau juga pemain tengah yang gesit.” Ryo menaikan sebelah alisnya lagi melihat Massu yang sejak tadi bicara sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Siapa dia?” Tanya Ryo pada Koyama dan tim Jimusho yang lainnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Massu. “Apa dia pemain baru di tim kalian?” Koyama tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ryo.

“Dia bukan pemain baru tim kami, Ryo-chan. Dia pelatih baru tim kami, Masuda Takahisa.” Ryo memasang ekspresi yang mengatakan ‘apa kau serius?’ dan sekali lagi menatap Massu dari kaki hingga wajahnya yang masih tersenyum.

“Dia bahkan jauh lebih muda dari Kimura-san. Dan tentu saja lebih muda dari paman tua yang menjadi pelatih kalian itu,” Celetuk Ryo.

“Jangan sebut Hiromi-san dengan sebutan paman tua!” Seru Shige pada Ryo yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan lagi dengan seseorang yang lari ke arah mereka sambil memanggil Ryo.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryo! Pertandingan akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan kau malah asyik mengobrol dengan tim lain!” Seru laki-laki paruh baya yang memarahi Ryo dengan wajah yang kesal. Ryo membungkukan tubuhnya sambil meminta maaf. “Cepat bergabung dengan teman satu timmu!” Ryo kemudian berlari ke arah teman-teman satu timnya yang masih melakukan pemanasan tanpa berpamitan dengan tim Jimusho.

“Maafkan anak itu ya, dia itu memang anak yang susah diatur.” Kata pelatih tim Kanjani yang masih belum kembali ke tempat di mana timnya sedang melakukan pemanasan. Massu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kami yang harus minta maaf, kami tidak bermaksud membuat Nishikido-kun terlambat melakukan pemanasan.”

“Tidak apa-apa, itu memang sudah salahnya karena bangun kesiangan.” Massu mengangguk dengan penjelasan pelatih Kanjani itu. “Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar kau adalah pelatih baru tim Jimusho? Namamu Masuda Takahisa-san, kan?” Massu mengangguk lagi.

“Ternyata jauh lebih muda dari yang kukira. Aku belum bertemu denganmu karena pada saat pertemuan para pelatih kemarin aku belum bisa pergi ke Okinawa karena istriku sedang sakit. Kenalkan, namaku Kimura Takuya, pelatih tim Kanjani.”

“Masuda Takahisa. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan formal, karena aku juga masih dalam proses pembelajaran untuk menjadi seorang pelatih sepak bola, Kimura-san.”

“Baiklah, Masuda-kun, lebih baik aku kembali ke tempat timku. Karena 5 menit lagi pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Sampai jumpa nanti,” Massu mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Kimura-san yang sudah berlari kembali menuju tempat timnya berada.

“Pelatihnya terlihat lebih normal daripada anggota timnya.” Sahut Jin sambil melihat tim Kanjani dari jauh. Beberapa orang di belakangnya mengangguk setuju.

“Apa maksud mu ‘lebih normal’?” Tanya Koyama sambil tertawa kecil.

“Benar kata Akanishi-kun, berbeda dengan anggota tim mereka yang… Sedikit agak aneh.” Timpal Shige.

“Kita tidak boleh melihat mereka dari penampilannya saja, teman-teman. Meskipun begitu kita tidak boleh kalah dari mereka.” Ucap Kamenashi, yang lain pun mengangguk setuju. Tegoshi melihat tim Kanjani yang sekarang sudah memasuki lapangan. Ia yakin bahwa nanti ia dan teman-teman satu timnya akan berada di babak final melawan mereka. Dan yang paling penting, mereka akan membawa kemenangan. Massu menoleh ke arah Tegoshi yang begitu serius menatap tim Kanjani sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Pertandingan tim Kanjani melawan tim Akashi berakhir dengan skor unggul dari tim Kanjani. Seperti biasa dalam menit-menit awal mereka berhasil memasukan satu angka ke dalam gawang tim Akashi. Tim Akashi yang memang merupakan tim terkuat dari daerah Kyoto tidak mau kalah dengan aksi yang dilakukan beberapa bintang terkenal tuan rumah Osaka itu. Mereka sempat membuat tim Kanjani kewalahan dengan taktik _offside_ yang mereka lakukan untuk menjebak pemain tim Kanjani. Namun pada akhirnya tim Kanjanilah yang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan sengit itu.

Dan kini saatnya pertandingan antara tim Jimusho melawan tim Torikoshi. Tim Torikoshi adalah tim yang berasal dari Hokaido. Mereka dikenal sebagai tim yang mempunyai fisik yang kuat dan tubuh yang besar. Padahal umur mereka rata-rata sama dengan umur tim Jimusho. Tapi tim Jimusho tidak merasa gentar sedikit pun dengan tim lawan mereka. Meskipun ukuran tubuh tim Jimusho tidak sama dengan ukuran tubuh tim Torikoshi, mereka masih bisa mengandalkan anggota tubuh yang lain, yaitu otak. Dan tentu saja seperti biasa sebelum pertandingan mereka dimulai hari itu, anggota mereka yang terkenal membuat strategi, Kato Shigeaki, sudah menyiapkan sebuah taktik agar mereka bisa sedikitnya menghindari kelengahan mereka dari serangan yang dilakukan tim Torikoshi.

Akhirnya peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan dibunyikan, tim Torikoshi langsung memulai serangannya menuju gawang tim Jimusho. Tubuh anggota tim Torikoshi memang kuat, sehingga Junno yang mencoba menghalau kapten tim Torikoshi tidak bisa menyentuh bola sedikit pun dari kaki sang kapten itu. Dan tentu saja hanya dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah berhadapan dengan penjaga gawang tim Jimusho. Bola pun ditendang ke arah gawang tim Jimusho. Namun dengan kedua tangannya, Koki berhasil menangkap bola yang tadi ditendang oleh kapten tim Torikoshi.

“Ini baru serangan pemanasan saja,” Gumam kapten tim Torikoshi dengan senyum sinisnya. Tegoshi yang mendengar perkataan kapten tim Torikoshi itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil kembali ke posisi menyerangnya lagi. Pertandingan sengit antara tim Jimusho melawan tim Torikoshi diakhiri dengan skor babak pertama 1-1. Salah satu di antara mereka tidak ingin mengalah sedikit pun.

“Ingat pesanku baik-baik. Hindari semua kemungkinan mereka merebut bola dengan tubuh besarnya. Mungkin ini memang sulit, tapi sebisa mungkin kalian hindari mereka dengan kegesitan kalian yang selama ini sudah kita latih sebelum pertandingan. Meskipun tubuh mereka jauh lebih besar dari kalian, tapi dalam hal kecepatan, aku yakin kalian lebih unggul. Dan siapa pun yang mendapatkan bola, jangan ragu-ragu untuk menyerang, pakai kekompakan kalian. Mengerti?” Anggota tim Jimusho menjawab dengan kompak nasihat yang diberikan oleh pelatih mereka itu. Setelah mereka menyerukan yel-yel seperti biasa, mereka menuju lapangan lagi untuk melanjutkan pertandingan babak kedua. Namun pertandingan yang akan dimulai ini bukanlah pertandingan seperti yang sebelumnya.

“Pelatih baru tim Jimusho itu hebat juga ya meskipun ia masih muda.” Ujar salah seorang laki-laki sambil melihat ke arah Massu yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan pertandingan timnya yang baru saja dimulai lagi. Laki-laki di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

“Aku tidak menyangka yang menggantikan paman tua itu adalah orang yang jauh lebih muda darinya.” Uchi, salah satu penyerang tim Kanjani itu tertawa kecil.

“Kalau mereka mendengar kau sebut pelatihnya itu paman tua lagi, mereka pasti akan marah, Ryo.” Ryo tersenyum lebar.

“Tapi melihat pertandingan ini, sepertinya mereka akan kesulitan menjadi pemenang dalam pertandingan ini.” Laki-laki yang menjadi kapten tim Kanjani itu menambahkan sambil melipat tangannya. “Bukankah tahun kemarin pun mereka dikalahkan oleh tim Torikoshi dan gagal maju ke babak final?”

“Kalau menurutku, dalam pertandingan kali ini mereka sedikit berbeda dari tahun lalu.”

“Memangnya apa menurutmu perbedaan mereka yang sekarang dan tahun lalu, Maru?” Tanya Yoko selaku kapten tim Kanjani.

“Gerakan mereka jauh lebih cepat dari mereka yang tahun lalu. Entahlah, apa mungkin itu cuma perasaanku saja?” Ohkura, salah satu penyerang tim Kanjani menggeleng.

“Aku sependapat dengan Maru!” Mereka mengangguk setuju.

“Dan seperti biasa strategi menyerang mereka juga kuat.” Tambah Ryo.

“Mungkin pergantian pelatih itu bagus juga.” Mereka mengangguk lagi dengan perkataan Yoko. Setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam, Yasuda, salah satu pemain belakang mereka menaikan kedua alisnya.

“Kenapa kita jadi menyanjung tim lawan?” Ryo, Yoko dan yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil saling berpandangan.

“Ah! Lihat itu!” Pandangan mereka beralih ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ohkura. Mereka melihat wasit dari bangku penonton sedang mengeluarkan kartu kuning pada tim Torikoshi. “Mereka mendorong Taguchi-kun!”

“Lagi-lagi mereka melakukan serangan _karadoushi_ ,” ujar Kimura-san.

“ _Karadoushi_ itu apa, Kimura-san?” Tanya salah satu anggota tim Kanjani yang lain.

“Itu adalah campuran kekuatan tubuh ( _karadaga_ ), batang tubuh ( _dou_ ), dan juga kaki ( _ashi_ ). Mereka selalu melakukan serangan itu meski tahu bahwa itu adalah suatu pelanggaran. Tujuan mereka adalah melemahkan serangan lawan dengan sedikit demi sedikit menyakiti otot lawan dengan kaki maupun tubuh mereka. Sehingga lawan yang terkadang berusaha menghindari mereka, akan lengah dan terkena serangan mereka yang lain.” Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari pelatihnya.

“Benar juga ya, kau kan baru masuk menjadi anggota tim baru-baru ini, jadi kau pasti tidak tahu tentang _karadoushi_ itu, kan Takaki?” Laki-laki yang dipanggil Takaki itu hanya mengangguk sambil terkekeh.

“Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari dulu, tapi aku baru mengerti setelah dijelaskan Kimura-san tadi, Uchi-kun.” Mereka hanya menghela napas dan melanjutkan kembali melihat pertandingan. Terlihat Massu memberi isyarat bahwa Junno akan digantikan oleh orang lain. Ohkura dan Maruyama memasang ekspresi terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menggantikan Junno dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

“Bukankah itu Kamenashi?” Tunjuk Yoko.

“Dia sudah kembali rupanya…” Gumam Yasuda.

“Kalau dia sudah kembali, itu berarti orang itu juga kembali bersama dia, kan?” Tanya Ryo pada Kimura-san yang mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu pertandingan ini akan dengan mudah dimenangkan oleh tim Jimusho!” Seru Ohkura.

“Belum tentu. Tim Torikoshi tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan.” Timpal Kimura-san. Mereka kembali menonton pertandingan kembali.

“Ne, Massu. Kenapa hanya Kazuya yang diperbolehkan bermain?” Massu menoleh pada Jin yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Maafkan aku, Akanishi-kun. Akan lebih baik kalau kau jangan bermain dulu.”

“Tapi kau bilang akan mengizinkan aku dan Kazu bermain, kenapa kau jadi berubah pikiran seperti ini?” Tanya Jin dengan wajah kesalnya. Massu menghela napas sambil meletakan tangannya di bahu Jin.

“Aku tidak mau tanganmu yang baru saja sembuh dari patah tulang itu kambuh lagi saat pertandingan. Kau tahu kan tim Torikoshi? Mereka mengandalkan ukuran tubuhnya untuk—“

“Kalau begitu Tegonyan juga tidak boleh bermain. Bukankah kakinya juga keseleo beberapa hari yang lalu?”

“Dari mana kau tahu?”

“Koyamacchi yang bilang.”

“Kakinya sudah sembuh. Jadi kubiarkan dia bermain,” Jin memutar bola matanya.

“Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau bertengkar dengan Tegonyan hanya karena kau melarangnya bermain. Kau takut dia tidak menerima perasaanmu, kan?” Massu menatap Jin dengan terkejut.

“Kau ini bilang apa?” Tanya Massu sambil menelan ludah. Jin tertawa puas melihat ekspresi wajah Massu yang mulai memerah.

“ _Mou ii_. Apa boleh buat, tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin main kalau sudah benar-benar terdesak,” Massu mengangguk dan kembali lagi menonton pertandingan yang masih berlanjut. Waktu terus berlanjut dan tidak ada perubahan dengan skor kedua tim. Kedua tim juga terlihat kelelahan. Mereka sama sekali tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. Meskipun tubuh beberapa anggota tim Jimusho yang diserang langsung oleh tim Torikoshi terasa sakit, tapi mereka tetap tidak mau menyerah. Mereka tidak mau kalah oleh mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mereka harus bisa menang.

Wasit melihat jam tangannya. Tidak terasa waktu pertandingan mendekati babak akhir akan segera selesai. Dan skor masih belum berubah. Kedua tim masih tetap bertahan. Tentu saja sesuai dengan janji Massu, Jin diizinkan main karena keadaan tim Jimusho sedang terdesak. Meskipun dengan masuknya Jin ke dalam pertandingan, serangan yang dilancarkan mereka tetap digagalkan oleh penjaga gawang yang bisa menepis tendangannya.

“Hebat juga mereka…” Ucap gumam salah satu anggota tim Torikoshi. Kedua temannya yang ada di belakangnya mengangguk sambil mengelap keringat mereka.

“Kita akan pakai cara itu.” Mereka mengangguk mendengar perintah kaptennya. “ _Ikuzo_!!” kapten tim Torikoshi berlari sambil mengangkat tangannya dan memberi suatu isyarat pada teman satu timnya. Teman satu timnya itu mengangguk bersamaan dan berlari mengambil posisi masing-masing.

“Apa yang mereka rencanakan…?” Gumam Massu yang melihat anggota tim Torikoshi berlari dari posisi yang sebelumnya dan menuju ke arah lain.

“Apa mungkin mereka…?” Kimura-san mengangguk mendengar Yasuda.

“Mereka akan melakukan cara seperti saat pertandingan final melawan kita tahun lalu. Itu dipanggil _Kagioru_.” Mereka melihat tim Torikoshi yang berpencar dan mendekati tim Jimusho. “ _Kagioru_ yang berasal dari kalimat _kagi o kakeru_ , artinya mengunci pintu. Dan tujuan mereka adalah mengunci gerakan lawan mereka yang seolah-olah menganggap lawannya itu adalah sebuah pintu.”

Massu menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Timnya semakin terdesak dengan taktik yang dilakukan oleh pihak lawan. “ _Kagioru_ ya…” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh iya ucapan terima kasih buat temen saya Odon, yang udah kasih info tentang pertandingan sepak bola. Ini dikarenakan saya lupa pelajaran penjaskes sama males baca di internet tentang sepak bola :'v
> 
> Makasih udah baca by the way~ B)


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menjadi pemain sepak bola bukanlah hal mudah untuk seseorang seperti Tegoshi Yuya. Banyak masalah yang datang dan pergi seperti halnya masalah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun bisakah ia bertahan dan memilih antara hobi, cinta dan keluarganya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally update haha. Kayaknya mau mulai back up fanfic lagi deh dari laptop ke sini. Mungkin FF ini bakal cepet selesai dan post FF lain secepatnya. 
> 
> As always maaf kalau ada typos :(

**“Apa yang mereka rencanakan…?” Gumam Massu yang melihat anggota tim Torikoshi berlari dari posisi yang sebelumnya dan menuju ke arah lain.**

**“Apa mungkin mereka…?” Kimura-san mengangguk mendengar Yasuda.**

**“Mereka akan melakukan cara seperti saat pertandingan final melawan kita tahun lalu. Itu dipanggil _Kagioru_.” Mereka melihat tim Torikoshi yang berpencar dan mendekati tim Jimusho. “ _Kagioru_ yang berasal dari kalimat _kagi o kakeru_ , artinya mengunci pintu. Dan tujuan mereka adalah mengunci gerakan lawan mereka yang seolah-olah menganggap lawannya itu adalah sebuah pintu.” **

**Massu menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Timnya semakin terdesak dengan taktik yang dilakukan oleh pihak lawan. “ _Kagioru_ ya _…”_ **

Pertandingan masih berlangsung dengan sengitnya antara tim Torikoshi melawan tim Jimusho. Bola yang tadi ditangkap Koki saat salah satu anggota tim Torikoshi gagal memasukan bola itu segera ia lemparkan tepat ke arah Yuto. Yuto yang menerima lemparan bola tersebut membawanya ke tengah lapangan, saat ia hendak mengoper bola pada Tegoshi, ia melihat 2 orang tim lawan menjaga Tegoshi dengan ketat. Tegoshi berusaha keluar dari penjagaan kedua lawannya itu namun tetap tidak berhasil.

“Yuto!” Seru Koyama sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yuto langsung menendang bola itu ke arah Koyama yang menerimanya kemudian membawa bolanya sendirian. Ia berhasil menghindari serangan dari lawan, namun saat ia hampir dekat dengan gawang lawan, tiga orang tim Torikoshi mengahadangnya sehingga membuatnya tersudut. Koyama melihat ke sekelilingnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa teman-temannya ternyata dijaga oleh setiap anggota tim Torikoshi.

“Kau tidak bisa mengoper ya, Koyama?” Ucap salah satu anggota Torikoshi sambil menyeringai. Koyama menggigit bibirnya sambil tetap berpikir. Sementara ia terkejut mendengar seruan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Koyama melihat Tegoshi yang berlari sambil tetap didampingi oleh kedua anggota tim lawan yang membayanginya.

“Cepat oper padaku!” Karena terdesak oleh ketiga lawan yang menghadangnya, Koyama terpaksa mengoper bola tersebut pada Tegoshi. Tegoshi berhasil menerima bola dari Koyama, namun ia juga terjebak dengan kedua orang tim lawan. “ _Kuso_!” umpatnya sambil terus menghindari kaki lawannya yang berusaha merebut bola darinya.

“Tegoshi-kun!” Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tegoshi melambungkan bola itu ke arah Yuto yang berlari sangat cepat menuju gawang lawan. Yuto berhasil menerima bola itu tanpa penjagaan atau halauan dari tim Torikoshi. Dan saat ia akan menendang bola, seseorang dari belakang tanpa terduga merebut bola dari Yuto dengan keras, sehingga menyebabkan Yuto terpental keras ke arah lain.

“Yuto!” Beberapa orang Tim Jimusho segera berlari menuju Yuto yang jatuh dengan punggungnya ke tanah. Peluit tanda pelanggaran dibunyikan oleh wasit. Wasit mengeluarkan kartu kuning dari sakunya dan memutuskan pelanggaran terhadap tim Torikoshi.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Fujigaya pada Yuto yang mengangguk.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, punggungku hanya sakit sedikit.” Jawab Yuto yang dibantu Shige berdiri.

“Kau yakin?” Yuto mengangguk lagi pada Koyama. Wasit sudah memutuskan bahwa tim Jimusho bisa melakukan tendangan bebas ke gawang tim Torikoshi. Tim Jimusho memutuskan bahwa Tegoshi yang akan melakukan tendangan bebas. Tegoshi bersiap di posisinya dan berkonsentrasi melihat gawang di depannya. Setelah peluit dibunyikan, Tegoshi langsung menendang bola dengan keras. Bola itu melambung ke arah gawang tim Torikoshi yang dijaga oleh penjaga gawangnya. Semua mata tertuju pada bola yang melambung itu, bahkan Koyama sempat menahan napasnya. Penjaga gawang itu melompat untuk menangkap bola yang ditendang oleh Tegoshi, namun bola itu melewati kedua tangannya yang mencoba menggapai bola itu. Peluit panjang berbunyi dan penonton bersorak.

“ _Yatta_!!” Seru tim Jimusho sambil bersorak riang. Tegoshi disambut dengan pelukan oleh Koyama, Kamenashi dan Junno secara bergantian. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah mereka semua yang akhirnya berhasil memenangkan pertandingan melawan tim Torikoshi. Sementara dari arah gawang, penjaga gawang Torikoshi memukul tanah sambil mengeluarkan suara frustasi.

“ _Sugoi_! Mereka memenangkan pertandingannya!” Seru Yasuda.

“Ya, kupikir benar apa yang Maru bilang tadi. Mereka memang bertambah cepat dan kuat,” Mereka mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Yokoyama.

“Itu berarti kalian harus berlatih lebih keras lagi. Kalian tidak mau kan kalau kita kalah dengan mereka?”

“Tentu saja kami tidak mau,” Jawab Ryo.

“Untuk itulah kita harus memiliki sesuatu yang lebih agar menang pada babak final nanti.” Tim Kanjani mengangguk pada kata-kata pelatih mereka.

&&&&&

“ _Banzai_!!” Seru mereka semua sambil meneguk minuman mereka masing-masing setelah bersulang.

“Oi, Tama! Kenapa kau menangis?” Tanya Jin saat melihat Tamamori yang duduk di sebelahnya mengusap air matanya dengan bajunya.

“Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kita berhasil mengalahkan tim Torikoshi itu,” Ujarnya sambil mengusap air matanya lagi. Mereka semua tertawa bersama mendengar Tamamori.

“Aku setuju dengan Tama. Selama ini tim Torikoshi itu kan sulit dikalahkan, tapi di pertandingan tadi kita berhasil mengalahkan mereka.” Sahut Ueda. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

“Dan entah kenapa tubuhku terasa lebih ringan sejak kemarin.” Timpal Koki.

“Ah! Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Koki!” Koki melemparkan sendok ke arah Junno.

“Jangan meniru kata-kataku!” Ujar Koki sambil memeletkan pada Junno yang membalas lemparan Koki dengan sendoknya juga.

“Apa mungkin itu karena latihan kita dengan Massu yang waktu itu?” Mereka melihat ke arah Shige. “Kalian ingat kan waktu Massu menyuruh kita membersihkan lapangan dan membereskan ruang ganti kita dengan sepatu aneh itu?”

“Ah! Shige benar!” Seru Koyama sambil melebarkan matanya. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju dengan Koyama.

“Maksudnya latihan yang kau bilang waktu itu di telepon, Koyama?” Tanya Kamenashi. Koyama mengangguk. “Itu berarti latihan kalian berhasil, kan? Latihan dari Massu tidak sia-sia, bukan?” Mereka semua terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata Kamenashi. Kamenashi yang keheranan melihat teman-temannya itu terdiam hanya memandang Jin. “Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah?”

“Kame benar. Itu berarti pola latihan Massu yang sebelumnya telah berhasil membuat kita berhasil sampai sejauh ini.” Mereka mengangguk pelan mendengar Ueda.

“Dan kita malah menyuruhnya berhenti menjadi pelatih kita waktu itu.” Yuto yang sejak tadi terdiam angkat bicara.

“Itu kan karena Kitayama yang menyuruh Massu berhenti, kan?” Kitayama langsung menoleh pada Junno yang menuduhnya.

“Tapi kan waktu itu kalian semua juga setuju!” Elak Kitayama.

“Sudah, sudah… Yang jelas mulai sekarang kita harus lebih percaya pada Massu.” Mereka semua mengangguk mendengar perkataan kapten tim Jimusho.

“Ngomong-ngomong tentang Massu, di mana dia? Daritadi kok tidak kelihatan?” Tanya Ueda tiba-tiba.

“Benar juga. Tegoshi juga tidak terlihat sejak tadi.” Tambah Shige sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Namun tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan mereka melihat Massu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

“Massu, kau dari mana saja?” Tanya Koyama pada Massu yang duduk sambil menghela napas.

“Aku baru dari kamar kecil tadi.” Jawab Massu, ia mengambil minuman yang ada di meja dan meneguknya sampai habis.

“Apa kau melihat Tegoshi?” Tanya Shige pada Massu yang masih sibuk mengisi gelasnya kembali dengan minuman sampai kembali penuh.

“Tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia bilang mau ke ruangan ini duluan.” Shige dan Koyama saling berpandangan.

“Tapi sejak tadi dia belum ke sini sama sekali.” Sahut Koyama. Namun pelatihnya itu masih saja terus mengambil botol minuman lain untuk mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kembali kosong. “Oi, Massu! Jangan minum terlalu banyak, nanti kau mabuk berat lagi!” Seru Koyama sambil menyambar botol yang akan Massu ambil.

&&&&&

Tegoshi berjalan melewati pantai dengan pelan. Ia kemudian duduk sambil melihat air pantai yang sejak tadi pasang surut. Tegoshi mendekatkan lutut dekat dengan dadanya sambil merasakan angin malam yang cukup kencang saat itu.

“Kenapa dia harus mengatakannya…?” Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ia melihat pasir yang ada di sekitarnya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas pasir di sebelahnya. Tegoshi memandang bentuk hati yang ia gambar di atas pasir itu. “Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku pada Massu?” Bayangan yang terjadi saat malam pertama ia dan teman-teman satu timnya sampai di penginapan masih teringat jelas dalam bayangan Tegoshi. Bibirnya yang menempel dengan bibir Massu masih ia rasakan meskipun saat itu ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Berulang-ulang ia menyalahkan dirinya yang mau menerima tantangan Jin untuk acara siapa yang paling kuat minum sebanyak-banyaknya malam itu. Saat ia bangun dari tidurnya pada waktu tengah malam, Shige yang terbangun karena mendengar suara erangan Tegoshi yang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, menjelaskan semua yang terjadi saat Tegoshi mabuk berat dan tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Sehingga pelatihnya itu menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Tegoshi pergi ke kamarnya. Tegoshi tentu saja menolak tawaran Massu, ia masih bergumam kalau ia masih kuat berjalan sendiri dan tidak butuh bantuan dari pelatihnya itu.

Namun karena mereka berdua keras kepala, dan Massu tetap bersikeras ingin mengantar Tegoshi ke kamarnya, mereka berdua saling bertengkar dan akhinya tubuh Tegoshi terjatuh menimpa tubuh Massu. Dan saat itulah orang-orang yang masih ada di ruangan itu terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pelatih dan anggota timnya. Bahkan Jin yang masih melanjutkan untuk meminum-minumannya langsung menyemburkan minuman itu tepat di depan wajah Junno. Koki yang sedang makan pun melebarkan matanya saat melihat kejadian itu.

“ _Fu-futari tomo_!” Seru Koyama melihat Massu dan Tegoshi yang masih belum melepaskan diri dari bibir masing-masing. Shige segera menarik tubuh Tegoshi dari belakang. Massu yang masih merasa _shock_ hampir tidak percaya apa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Saat mendengar penjelasan Shige, Tegoshi merasa sangat malu dan merasa ingin dikubur hidup-hidup saat itu. Ia tidak berani bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan tentu saja bertemu dengan Massu. Untungnya saat mereka harus berlatih keesokan harinya, teman-teman Tegoshi sama sekali tidak membahas atau mencoba mengingatkan Tegoshi tentang kejadian yang dialaminya semalam. Dan Massu… Tentu saja mereka berdua langsung merasakan kehangatan di wajah mereka masing-masing yang terlihat merah merona saat tidak sengaja saling bertatapan. Sama sekali Tegoshi tidak mengira kalau pelatihnya itu mengungkapkan perasaannya saat malam berikutnya.

 **“Aku rasa… Aku menyukaimu,”** Hanya kata-kata itu saja membuat Tegoshi terdiam sambil tidak bisa berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan setelah mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Massu. Sampai sekarang pun ia bingung tentang perasaannya pada Massu. Tentu saja ia masih memiliki perasaan pada seniornya, Yamashita. Tapi ia juga tidak mengerti dengan jantungnya yang selalu berdetak kencang saat ia dekat dengan Massu. Ia tidak bisa mengelak dari perasaan aneh itu. Perasaan yang masih ia tidak mengerti sampai sekarang dan sejak kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan?!” Keluh Tegoshi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia merasa memiliki beban jika ia mengingat pengakuan Massu tentang perasaannya terhadap Tegoshi. Bahkan saat mereka berpapasan di koridor tadi, ia berusaha menghindari Massu yang mencoba berbicara dengannya. Tegoshi menghela napas dan berdiri perlahan. Mungkin lebih baik ia kembali ke penginapan. Tegoshi berjalan melewati pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Ia ingat bahwa Shige pernah bilang kalau jalan melewati pohon-pohon itu lebih dekat dengan penginapan mereka dibanding melewati pantai yang dekat dengan restoran dengan jarak waktu 10 menit. Karena angin juga berhembus semakin kencang, tentunya ia lebih memilih jalan tercepat melewati pohon-pohon dan semak-semak itu. Dari jarak yang agak jauh nampak mobil kol buntung yang terparkir. Tegoshi hanya melihat mobil itu dari kejauhan dan tetap berjalan menuju penginapan. Sebaliknya, seorang laki-laki yang duduk di kursi sebelah kemudi memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sosok Tegoshi dari kegelapan.

“Haaa… Lega rasanya.” Kata seseorang yang baru saja duduk di kursi kemudi sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya.

“Oi, apa kau melihatnya tadi?” Pengemudi itu menoleh pada teman yang duduk di sampingnya.

“Melihat apa?”

“Tadi aku rasanya melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan ke arah penginapan sendirian,” Balasnya sambil meluruskan tempat duduknya.

“Untuk apa ada orang yang berjalan-jalan saat badai mulai kencang seperti ini? Kau pasti mengigau lagi.” Teman di sampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya. “Kalau memang benar ada orang, kita ajak saja ia naik mobil kita. Kasihan kalau dia harus berjalan sendirian di tengah badai seperti ini.” Teman di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk saja. Pengemudi dan temannya itu melihat dengan seksama ke sekelilingnya kalau-kalau memang benar ada orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan pada saat badai malam itu. Namun mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ada seorang pun yang ada di sana.

“Sepertinya kau memang salah lihat, Kenji.” Orang yang dipanggil Kenji itu hanya mengangkat bahu. “Kalau memang ada seseorang yang menuju penginapan, ia tidak mungkin berjalan lebih cepat dari mobil kita.”

“Kau benar. Mungkin aku memang mengigau saja.” Temannya itu hanya tertawa kecil saja. “Lebih baik kita cepat kembali sebelum pohon-pohon itu roboh seperti yang di sana.” Pengemudi itu mengangguk dan menambah kecepatannya menuju penginapan.

&&&&&

“Badainya semakin besar saja,” Ujar Shige sambil melihat ke luar jendela penginapan. Mereka semua masih menikmati makanan dan bermain kartu di ruangan itu. Beberapa orang seperti Fujigaya, Ueda dan Kitayama hanya mengobrol sambil minum bersama. Sementara Massu sudah tidur di meja karena mabuk sejak tadi.

“Tegoshi masih belum kelihatan. Tadi aku sudah mencarinya di kamar, tapi dia tidak ada di sana. Bahkan dia meninggalkan ponselnya di meja.” Shige menghela napas mendengar Koyama.

“Aku harap dia tidak di luar sana, karena badai itu mungkin akan lebih besar lagi nanti.” Koyama mengangguk sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian Koyama dan Shige keluar ruangan untuk mengantarkan Massu kembali ke kamarnya karena ia terlihat sudah mabuk berat. Namun saat mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan, mereka melihat dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam penginapan.

“Badainya sangat kencang ya di luar?” Tanya seorang ibu paruh baya yang ternyata adalah pemilik penginapan itu. Kedua orang itu mengangguk sambil membuka jaket yang mereka pakai. “Syukurlah kalian sampai lebih cepat. Pekerjaan kalian juga selesai sebelum badai semakin kencang.”

“Hanya aku yang bekerja keras. Kenji hanya tidur saja sejak sore tadi.”

“Itu karena aku sangat kelelahan! Tapi aku kan tetap membantumu!”

“Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya tertidur dan mengigau kalau kau melihat seseorang yang tidak jelas.” Ibu itu berusaha menengahi pertengkaran kedua orang tersebut sambil tertawa kecil.

“ _Ano_ … Apakah ibu melihat salah seorang teman kami?” Ibu dan kedua laki-laki tadi menoleh ke arah Koyama yang masih memangku lengan kiri Massu. “Kau tahu, seorang laki-laki dengan kulit putih dan warna rambutnya yang platinum sedikit keemasan.” Ibu pemilik penginapan itu hanya menggeleng saja.

“Ibu tidak melihat temanmu itu sejak tadi. Kenapa tidak kau coba hubungi saja dia?”

“Dia tidak membawa ponselnya,” Jawab Shige. Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum orang yang bernama Kenji itu menaruh tangannya di dagunya sambil mengingat sesuatu.

“Sepertinya aku tahu orang yang kalian maksud…” Shige dan Koyama saling berpandangan.

“Di mana kau melihat Tegoshi, tuan?” Tanya Koyama lagi.

“Itu…” Orang yang bernama Kenji itu melebarkan matanya. “Jangan-jangan laki-laki yang aku lihat di sekitar pohon-pohon itu adalah orang yang mereka maksud, Makoto?”

“Tapi bukannya kau salah lihat orang itu tadi? Kita sudah memastikan bahwa kau salah melihat seseorang kan tadi?”

“Kumohon ingat-ingatlah kembali!” Seru Koyama. mendengar ada keributan dari luar, Kamenashi dan Yuto keluar untuk memastikan apa yang sedang Koyama dan Shige ributkan, karena sejak tadi mereka hanya mendengar seruan dari Koyama dan Shige.

“Yang aku ingat tadi aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang berjalan di sekitar pohon dan semak-semak sebelum pantai. Memang agak gelap jadi yang kulihat itu kurang jelas. Tapi tadi dia memakai kaos bergambar tengkorak.”

“Tegoshi…” Koyama langsung menoleh pada Shige. “Itu pasti Tegoshi, Koyama! Tadi saat ia selesai mandi, aku melihatnya ganti baju dengan kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak yang berwarna kuning, aku yakin!”

“Tenang, Shige! Kau jangan panik dulu! Apa kalian tahu dimana dia tepatnya?” Orang yang bernama Kenji dan Makoto itu mengangguk.

“Kami melihatnya di sekitar hutan yang penuh dengan semak-semak. Tapi anehnya dia tiba-tiba menghilang saat kami akan memberikan tumpangan padanya. Badai juga semakin kencang, maka dari itu kami tidak mau kalau ada orang yang berkeliaran di tengah badai seperti ini.” Koyama dan Shige masih terdiam karena terkejut dan kebingungan di mana dan bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya itu.

“Selain itu mencarinya pun berbahaya. Kalau kalian ingin mencarinya harus extra hati-hati, karena di saat badai seperti ini pohon-pohon di hutan sana bisa roboh karena angin yang kencang. Tadi saat kami menuju ke penginapan pun salah satu pohon di sana sudah ada yang roboh.” Seketika wajah Shige dan Koyama langsung pucat. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

“Tidak mungkin, Shige…” Koyama menggeleng. “Apa Tegoshi benar-benar di hutan…?” Shige menggigit bibirnya sambil menunduk.

“Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?” Tanya Kamenashi sambil mendekati Koyama dan Shige yang masih mengelak dari pikiran mereka tentang keadaan Tegoshi sekarang.

“Tegoshi! Dia kemungkinan besar ada di dalam hutan, Kame…” Kamenashi dan Yuto melebarkan matanya.

“Bagaimana bisa dia… Dari mana kalau kau tahu dia ada di dalam hutan?” Tanya Kamenashi.

“Mereka melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Tegoshi sedang berjalan menuju penginapan di dalam hutan dan tiba-tiba menghilang saat mereka akan memberikannya tumpangan.”

“Kalau begitu tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus segera mencarinya!”

“Tapi badainya semakin kencang, lebih baik kalian segera cepat kembali sebelum terlalu malam.” Koyama, Shige, Kamenashi dan Yuto mengangguk.

“ _Ano_ … Bisakah kalian ikut bersama kami? Kami tidak tahu keadaan hutan itu, kami mohon bantulah kami untuk mencari Tegoshi!” Seru Koyama sambil membungkukan badannya (meskipun agak sulit karena ia masih menopang Massu), diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang membungkuk juga. Akhirnya kedua orang itu mengangguk setuju dengan permintaan Koyama.

“Koyama, kau dan Shige bawa dulu Massu ke kamarnya. Sementara aku dan Yuto akan mengajak yang lainnya untuk mencari Tegoshi.” Mereka mengangguk serempak dan segera bergerak seperti apa yang dikatakan Kamenashi.

&&&&&

Mereka mencari Tegoshi ke dalam hutan. Sudah berulang-ulang mereka memanggil-manggil nama Tegoshi namun tetap saja orang yang mereka panggil sama sekali tidak membalas panggilan mereka, sementara badai semakin kencang dengan angin malam yang disertai hujan.

“ _Kuso_ … Di mana sih dia?” Umpat Koki. “Oi, Ueda! Apa di sebelah sana juga tidak ada?” Ia hanya melihat Ueda menggelengkan kepalanya. Tadinya mereka tidak mau berpencar karena anginnya yang sangat kencang dan keadaan hutan yang cukup berbahaya, namun mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian dengan berpencar menjadi 3 orang.

“Di sini juga tidak ada, Koki-kun!” Seru Kitayama. Akhirnya kelompok Koki, Kitayama dan Ueda memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat lainnya.

“Shige! Di sekitar sana juga tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Tegoshi!” Sahut Koki saat ia melihat Shige dengan Jin dan juga Kenji. Shige menghela napas frustasinya.

“Kenji-san, apa kau yakin Tegoshi tiba-tiba menghilang saat kau dan Makoto-san akan menyusulnya ke penginapan?” Kenji mengangguk pada Shige. Shige terdiam dan berpikir sejenak sebelum ia melebarkan matanya. “Jangan-jangan…”

“Apa maksudmu Shige?” Tanya Ueda penasaran.

“Di mana tepatnya lokasi saat kau melihat Tegoshi dan juga saat kau melihat pohon yang roboh itu?”

&&&&&

“Apa maksudnya ini…?”

“Shige, apakah ini darah…?” Shige melebarkan matanya melihat bercak-bercak darah yang tersisa di bawah pohon yang sudah roboh itu.

“Apa mungkin ini adalah darah Tegoshi?” Tanya Ueda sambil berjongkok untuk memastikan bahwa cairan kental yang tergenang itu adalah darah.

“Mendengar situasi yang dikatakan oleh Kenji-san, ada kemungkinan bahwa ini memang darah Tegoshi.”

“Apa maksudmu, Shige? Aku masih tidak mengerti.” Balas Jin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

“Kenji-san bilang ia melihat Tegoshi, kan? Dan kemudian saat Kenji-san dan Makoto-san hendak menyusul Tegoshi untuk memberinya tumpangan, tiba-tiba Tegoshi menghilang. Dan bersamaan itu, mereka yang melewati daerah ini melihat pohon ini roboh. Ini bisa menjelaskan kenapa Tegoshi tiba-tiba menghilang adalah karena ia tertimpa pohon ini dan terluka.” Jelas Shige panjang lebar. Jin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Shige.

“Seperti biasa kau memang pintar, _sensei._ ”

“Simpan pujianmu, Akanishi-kun. Kita harus segera menemukan Tegoshi. Aku yakin ia sedang terluka sekarang.”

“Tapi kita kan masih tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Meskipun ia terluka dan berdarah pun darahnya akan terhapus oleh genangan air hujan.” Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Koki.

“Kita harus tetap mencarinya. Kalau hanya diam saja, Tegoshi tidak akan bisa kita temukan. Meski air hujan itu menghapus jejak darah Tegoshi, kita masih punya senter. Mungkin saja masih bisa terlihat walaupun sedikit bekas darahnya.” Mereka semua mengangguk dan kembali mencari Tegoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menjadi pemain sepak bola bukanlah hal mudah untuk seseorang seperti Tegoshi Yuya. Banyak masalah yang datang dan pergi seperti halnya masalah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun bisakah ia bertahan dan memilih antara hobi, cinta dan keluarganya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupa kasih keterangan, takutnya bingung hehe.  
> \- Bold : Flashback  
> \- 'Italic' : Bicara dalam hati/pikiran  
> \- Italic : Bahasa lain  
> Udah sih kayaknya itu aja. Maaf typos~

Massu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan sakit. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk dan mencari jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamar penginapannya. Dilihatnya jarum pendek jam itu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.20. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi malam ia masih berada di dalam ruangan yang lain bersama anggota timnya. Sekilas bayangan tadi malam, sebelum ia menuju ruangan tempat berkumpulnya anggota timnya, ia berpapasan dengan Tegoshi. Yang paling membuatnya kecewa adalah saat ia memanggil Tegoshi, yang ia dapatkan adalah respon yang mengecewakan. Tegoshi memalingkan wajahnya dan menghindari Massu.

“Mungkin ia merasa jijik denganku…” Gumam Massu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas dan berniat untuk mengambil air minum dan berharap bisa membuat kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena alkohol itu lebih baik. Massu berusaha untuk keluar dari kamar dengan langkah yang pelan. Ia membuka pintu ruangan tempat berkumpulnya anggota timnya dan hanya menemukan Fujigaya dan Honda yang masih tertidur sambil mendengkur. Dan di sana ada bapak dan ibu pemilik penginapan yang sedang membereskan gelas dan piring yang berantakan di atas meja.

“Kau sudah bangun, Masuda-san?” Tanya bapak pemilik penginapan itu pada Massu yang baru saja meneguk air putih. Massu mengangguk dan meletakan gelas tadi kembali.

“Ke mana yang lain? Apa mereka masih tidur di kamarnya masing-masing?” Massu melihat ke sekelilingnya namun tetap tidak menemukan teman-temannya selain Fujigaya dan Honda yang tertidur di ruang makan pagi itu.

“Mungkin mereka masih kelelahan karena tadi malam mencari temannya yang hilang.” Massu menatap bapak pemilik penginapan itu dengan bingung.

“Apa maksudmu, Matsuo-san? Memangnya ada kejadian apa tadi malam? Siapa yang hilang?” Kedua suami istri tersebut saling berpandangan sejenak.

“Memangnya kau tidak tahu kejadian tadi malam tentang salah satu anggota timmu yang hilang?” Massu menggeleng lagi. “Siapa itu namanya ya…? Ibu, kau ingat siapa nama anak yang sedang mereka cari itu?”

“Tegoshi-kun. Tadi malam mereka mencari Tegoshi-kun di dalam hutan, padalah badai semakin kencang. Tapi syukurlah Tegoshi-kun ditemukan di depan toko keluarga Harumoto-san. Meskipun saat itu ia sedang terluka.” Perlahan-lahan Massu mulai mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh kedua orang pemilik penginapan itu, ia melebarkan matanya.

“Lain kali lebih baik ia tidak keluar penginapan saat ada badai, karena itu sangat berbahaya.” Timpal bapak pemilik penginapan. Namun pada saat ia melihat ke arah Massu, orang yang beberapa detik lalu masih duduk di tempatnya itu menghilang. “Ke mana dia?” Istrinya hanya mengangkat pundak sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya membereskan meja makan.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tegoshi?”

“Sudah lebih baik, _arigatou_.”

“ _Hontou desuka_?” Tegoshi tertawa kecil pada sahabat yang sudah lama ia anggap sebagai saudaranya itu.

“Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, Kei-chan. Lagipula kau tidak seharusnya repot-repot bersama Yuto ke kamarku pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk memastikan keadaanku. Jangan khawatir…” 

“Tidak apa-apa, Tegoshi-kun. Kita kan teman satu tim, jadi harus peduli satu sama lain, ne?” Koyama dan Shige mengangguk satu sama lain.

“ _Arigatou, minna_ … maafkan aku karena aku selalu menyusahkan kalian semua. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau tadi malam itu akan ada badai, dan saat aku sedang kembali ke penginapan tiba-tiba saja pohon itu sudah jatuh menimpaku.” Tegoshi menghela napasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. “Dan aku tidak bisa membalas panggilan kalian saat itu karena suaraku terasa serak setelah aku berteriak minta tolong saat pohon itu menimpaku.”

“Ya sudahlah, yang penting waktu itu Shige dan yang lainnya menemukanmu di depan toko itu, kan?” Ujar Koyama.

“ _Yokatta ne_ , terima kasih untuk kalian semua.”

“Bagaimana dengan orang itu? Apa dia sudah tahu tentang kejadian tadi malam?” Tanya Shige tiba-tiba.

“Aku rasa dia belum tahu. Semalam ia kan mabuk dan tidur di kamarnya, benar, kan Koyama-kun?” Koyama mengangguk, tapi sebelum ia membalas perkataan Yuto, orang yang dimaksud mereka sudah ada di belakang mereka. Tentunya orang itu membuka pintu kamar Tegoshi dan Shige tanpa mengetuk dulu.

“Di mana Tegoshi?” Tanya Massu dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Shige, Koyama dan Yuto saling berpandangan. Shige yang menghalangi Tegoshi dari pandangan Massu segera menggeser sedikit agar pelatihnya itu bisa melihat orang yang dicarinya itu sedang duduk masih di atas tempat ia tidur semalam. Tegoshi dan Massu akhirnya saling berpandangan saat Shige menggeser tempat ia berdiri tadi.

“Massu—“ Belum sempat Tegoshi menyapa, pelatihnya itu tanpa basa-basi langsung mendekap tubuh Tegoshi dengat erat. Tegoshi hanya bisa membuka mulutnya saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba hilang lagi.

“Syukurlah kau sudah ditemukan.” Gumam Massu pelan. Massu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan-lahan dan menatap Tegoshi dengan khawatir. “Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kalau kau terluka, lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja. Atau kau—“

“Dia baik-baik saja, Massu. Kau jangan khawatir.” Ujar Koyama sambil tersenyum lebar pada sikap Massu yang khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Massu menekan bahu Tegoshi dengan pelan.

“Kau yakin, Tegoshi?” Tegoshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedikit.

“Aku sudah lebih baik. Lukaku juga sudah diobati, _daijoubu_ …” Balas Tegoshi, namun pelatihnya itu masih menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh dengan kepedulian dan perasaan khawatir. Itu membuat wajah Tegoshi semakin terasa hangat dan berwarna merah.

“Kalau kalian mau bermesraan seharusnya jangan di depan orang lain,” Mereka semua menoleh ke belakangnya untuk menemukan Jin dan Kamenashi tersenyum. Massu yang menyadari kalau Jin tahu sesuatu tentang perasaan ia pada Tegoshi perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Tegoshi dan duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Tegoshi duduk.

“Apa maksudmu, Akanishi-kun?” Tanya Yuto pada Jin dan Kamenashi yang sekarang masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu tersebut.

“ _Nandemonai yo_ ,” Jawab Jin sambil tetap tersenyum jahil pada Massu yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Jin itu.

“Kau sudah lebih baik, Tego?” Tegoshi menjawab Kamenashi dengan anggukan. “ _Yokatta ne_ …”

“Tentu saja dia sudah lebih baik, karena seseorang sudah menjenguknya kan tadi…” Gumam Jin sambil melirik ke arah Massu yang mencoba menghindari pandangan Jin. Koyama tertawa kecil karena ia secara sadar mengerti benar siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Jin, sementara Shige dan Yuto hanya saling berpandangan dan masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh Jin.

“ _Ano_ … Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku sekarang.” Ujar Massu sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

“Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau juga baru ke sini kan, Massu?” Tanya Shige pada Massu yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku mau membereskan barang-barangku dulu sebelum kita pulang nanti. Kalian juga bersiap-siaplah karena tepat jam 9 nanti kita sudah kembali ke Tokyo.” Kamenashi, Yuto, Shige dan Koyama mengangguk bersamaan.

“ _Sou desuka_. Aku kira kau pergi karena kecewa bahwa kami menghalangimu bersama dengan dia,” Bisik Jin lagi sambil menoleh pada Tegoshi yang menunduk karena ia juga menyadari apa yang Jin maksud.

“Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Akanishi-kun.” Jin hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

“Jangan dengarkan apa yang dia katakan, Massu.” Sahut Kamenashi sambil tertawa kecil. Massu mengangguk dan berpamitan kembali untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

 &&&&&

Tegoshi menaruh ranselnya di atas lantai. Ia berniat akan membereskan barang-barangnya itu nanti, karena ia merasa cukup lelah ketika kembali dari perjalanannya dari Okinawa. Hanya empat hari di sana sudah banyak hal yang terjadi. Waktu terasa cepat ia lalui. Tegoshi menghela napas lagi saat ia melihat arah jarum pendek jam dindingnya. Dalam 2 jam ia harus pergi ke kampusnya karena ada kelas ekonomi hari ini. Untung saja hari ini dan besok tidak akan ada latihan sepak bola karena pelatihnya mengizinkan mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum melakukan latihan untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Pertandingan final. Tegoshi tersenyum karena mengingat kemenangan yang didapatkan timnya kemarin. Ia sangat puas karena akhirnya timnya dapat maju sejauh ini menggapai kemenangan yang mereka impikan. Dan pertandingan final yang akan diadakan 1 bulan dari sekarang sangat penting bagi ia maupun seluruh anggota timnya.

Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama, karena waktu bergulir dengan cepat tanpa disadari. Maka dari itu, ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang singkat ini untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi. Meskipun waktu ia untuk bermain bola juga semakin didesak oleh waktu ujian kuliah Tegoshi yang semakin dekat. Satu minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir ia memilki kelas sebelum kelas dihentikan dan penyusunan skripsi selama 3 bulan ke depan. Dia benar-benar harus serius menjalankan kedua aktivitasnya itu. tegoshi merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku celananya. Ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat siapa pemanggil itu.

“Massu…?” Bisik Tegoshi. Ia menghela napas sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari pelatihnya itu. “ _Moshi-moshi_ ,” Ia mendengar Massu memanggil namanya dari arah lain.

“Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu,” Ujar Massu. Tegoshi masih terdiam menunggu penjelasan dari pelatihnya itu. “Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang kejadian semalam. Seandainya aku tidak mabuk dan ketiduran, aku juga pasti akan ikut mencarimu sekencang apapun badai tadi malam.” Mereka terdiam setelah kata-kata yang terdengar dari Massu.

"..."

“ _Ano_ … Maafkan aku. Maksudku tidak… Mungkin kau tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu dariku, aku memang berlebihan. Maafkan aku kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kata-kataku…” Tegoshi tersenyum sedikit meskipun Massu tidak bisa melihatnya dari telepon.

“Tidak apa-apa, _arigatou_ , Massu… Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku juga ceroboh karena tidak mendengar pada saat kau bilang kalau malam itu akan ada badai.”

“Tapi kau yakin bahwa kondisimu sudah membaik?” Tanya Massu.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Massu.” Tegoshi hanya mendengar Massu yang bergumam ‘ _yokatta_ ’ dari ponselnya sebelum ia melihat jam dindingnya. “ _Ano_ … _Gomen ne_ , Massu. Aku harus pergi ke kampusku sebentar lagi. Kita bicara lagi lain waktu.”

“Kau mau kuliah saat kondisimu baru saja membaik?” Tegoshi tetap mengelak bahwa ia masih bisa pergi kuliah dengan keadaannya yang memang hanya terasa pegal dan luka yang masih sedikit perih di bagian punggung dan kaki nya. “Jam berapa kau selesai kuliah?”

“Jam 5 sore,” Jawab Tegoshi.

“Kalau begitu sampai jumpa jam 5 sore nanti.” Tegoshi baru menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan pelatihnya itu.

“Apa? Kau tidak usah menjemputku, Massu!” 

“Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku padamu karena kejadian semalam.”

“Tapi itu bukan salahmu kan…” Gumam Tegoshi, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Massu lewat telepon.

“Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk pergi kuliah. Sampai jumpa jam 5 sore nanti.”

“Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti.” Tegoshi menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum kecil melihat ponselnya itu. “Aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang!”

&&&&&

“Tegoshi,” Tegoshi menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya itu. Ia membalas senyuman dari Yamashita. “Kau belum pulang?” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Yamashita-kun sendiri belum pulang? Bukannya hari ini kelasmu berakhir pukul 15.00?” Tanya Tegoshi.

“Seharusnya begitu, tapi aku ada kelas pengganti tadi. Dan kebetulan jadwal penggantiku sama dengan Maki-chan, jadi aku juga sedang menunggunya untuk pulang sebentar lagi.” Tegoshi menganggukan kepalanya. “Bagaimana dengan pertandinganmu kemarin?”

“Tim Jimusho berhasil masuk ke babak final.” Ujar Tegoshi sambil tersenyum lebar. Yamashita melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Tegoshi.

“Itu bagus, kan? Kau berhasil!” Seru Yamashita dengan matanya yang masih terlihat takjub. Tegoshi mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. “ _Omedetou_! Kau harus mentraktirku, ne?”

“Kalau aku dan timku sudah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan di babak final baru aku akan mentraktir mu,” Balas Tegoshi.

“ _Majide_?” Tegoshi mengangguk dengan mantap. “Kau harus menepati janjimu, Tegoshi. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengajarimu lagi.” Ujar Yamashita, mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

“Tomo,” Yamashita melihat perempuan yang sejak tadi ia tunggu berjalan mendekati dia dan Tegoshi yang sedang tengah tertawa. “Maaf membuatmu menunggu.” Yamashita menggeleng sambil tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru keluar dari kelas beberapa menit yang lalu. Lagipula ada Tegoshi yang menemaniku mengobrol, ne?” Kata Yamashita yang mendapat anggukan dari Tegoshi. Perempuan yang dipanggil Maki itu tersenyum manis pada Tegoshi.

“Maafkan dia ya, Tegoshi-kun. Kalau dia berkata yang aneh-aneh, kau tidak usah mendengarkan dia.” Sahut Maki sambil berpura-pura berbisik pada Tegoshi namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Yamashita yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Apa maksudmu aneh-aneh, Maki-chan?” Maki dan Tegoshi tertawa kecil. “Ah! Tegoshi, kau pulang saja bersama kami. Nanti aku akan mengantarkan sampai rumahmu.” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _“Daijoubu_ , kalian pulang saja duluan.”

“Eh? _Nande_? Tidak apa-apa kok, ne, Maki-chan?” Maki mengangguk sambil tersenyum. “Atau kau sedang menunggu seseorang?” Tegoshi menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Namun sebelum ia membalas Yamashita, bunyi klakson mobil mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. Mereka melihat Massu keluar dari mobilnya.

“Maafkan aku, Tegoshi. Tadi aku ada keperluan dulu, makanya sedikit terlambat,” Ujar Massu pada Tegoshi, ia kemudian tersadar kalau Tegoshi tidak sendirian di sana dan melihat Yamashita dan juga seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal. “Ah! Maaf kalau aku menyela!” Sahut Massu sambil membungkuk sedikit.

“Tidak apa-apa, _ano_ … Kau pelatih Tegoshi, kan? Kita pernah bertemu secara tidak sadar waktu aku dan Tegoshi ke restoran tempat Koyama bekerja waktu itu.” Massu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. “Yamashita Tomohisa _desu_ , senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Masuda Takahisa _desu, yoroshiku_.” Jawab Massu sambil menjabat tangan yang ditawarkan Yamashita.

“Ah iya! Ini Horikita Maki-chan. Dia pacarku, ne, Maki-chan?” Maki tersenyum pada Massu sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Karena sudah ada yang menjemputmu, lebih baik kita pulang duluan.” Tegoshi mengangguk pada Yamashita. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Tegoshi dan Massu di sana.

“Kita pulang sekarang?” Tanya Massu yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Tegoshi. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, mereka tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sampai Massu menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. “Apa kau selalu cemburu saat Yamashita-kun bersama pacarnya?”

“Hah?” Tegoshi menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menoleh pada Massu yang berada di sampingnya. “Apa maksudmu? Kau bicara tentang apa?”

“Yamashita-kun dan Horikita-san.” Ujar Massu, ia kembali menyetir saat melihat lampu lalu lintas kembali berwarna hijau.

“Kenapa aku harus cemburu dengan mereka?”

“Bukankah kau menyukai Yamashita-kun?” Tegoshi melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan pelatihnya itu. Ia menoleh pada Massu, namun pelatihnya itu masih terus menatap jalan yang ada di depannya.

“Kau ini bicara apa?” Tegoshi tertawa gugup. “Siapa bilang aku menyukai Yamashita-kun? Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai temanku saja sama seperti Shige, Kei-chan dan yang lainnya. Tidak lebih dari itu.” Jawab Tegoshi, jawabannya membuat Massu terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Massu bahwa ia memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Yamashita-kun dulu. Tunggu dulu! Dulu? Tegoshi berpikir lagi. Ia memang menyukai senpai-nya itu, kan? Tapi kenapa hatinya tidak merasa sakit ketika ia melihat Yamashita-kun bersama dengan Maki-san tadi? Bukankah biasanya ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat mereka bersama? Meskipun Maki-san adalah gadis yang baik dan ramah pada Tegoshi, biasanya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemburuan dan keiriannya pada gadis yang menjadi kekasih _senpai_ nya itu. Apa mungkin perasaannya pada Yamashita sudah mulai hilang?

“Tegoshi?” Pikiran Tegoshi seketika buyar saat mendengar Massu memanggilnya dari tempat ia mengemudi. “Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu.” Tegoshi melihat ke luar jendela mobil dan terkejut bahwa ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya.

“Terima kasih telah menjemputku,” Ujar Tegoshi. Massu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Ano,” Tepat sebelum Tegoshi keluar dari mobil, Massu melanjutkan pekataannya. “Besok kau ada kuliah lagi?” Ia hanya menerima anggukan dari Tegoshi. “Apa aku boleh menjemputmu lagi?”

“Kalau kau memang tidak keberatan...” Jawab Tegoshi. Massu tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Tegoshi. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat. “Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu.”

“Sampai jumpa besok!” Seru Massu lagi, ia kemudian menjalankan mobilnya setelah melihat Tegoshi menutup gerbang rumahnya sambil tersenyum pada Massu.

 &&&&&

“Kau kelihatan bahagia, Massu.” Massu yang sedang meneguk minumannya tersedak sampai ia batuk. “Oi, _daijoubu_?” Tanya pria itu sambil tertawa melihat pelatihnya terkejut mendengar ia bicara.

“Kenapa kau selalu datang tiba-tiba, Koyama?” Tanya Massu saat ia sudah tidak batuk lagi. Koyama tertawa kecil pada pelatihnya itu.

“Apa maksudmu? Aku kerja di sini, kau ingat?”

“Iya aku ingat... Tapi kau selalu mengagetkanku!” Keluh Massu pada kapten Tim Jimusho itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.  

“Lupakan soal itu. Dan apa yang membuatmu kelihatan bahagia sekarang?”

“Apa makasudmu? Aku merasa seperti biasanya.” Koyama menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kau terlihat lebih bahagia, Massu!” Massu memutar bola matanya. “Ah! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Tegoshi?” Tanya Koyama dengan mata yang terlihat berbinar jika Massu tidak salah melihatnya.

“Kau ini bicara apa? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Lagipula kenapa harus Tegoshi yang membuatku bahagia?”

“Sudah jelas, kan! Itu karena kau jatuh cinta padanya!” Massu melebarkan matanya karena terkejut mendengar perkataan Koyama. “Benar, kan? Kau tidak bisa mengelak!”

“Tidak!” Elak Massu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kau bohong, tapi aku tetap bisa melihatnya di matamu. Dan juga dari mata Tegoshi.” Ujar Koyama sambil tersenyum.

“Apa yang kau lihat dari mata Tegoshi?”

“Tuh, kan benar!! Buktinya kau penasaran apa yang aku lihat dari matanya!” Massu tetap mengelak dari Koyama yang semakin tersenyum lebar. “Aku senang sepertinya Tegoshi juga semakin lunak padamu. Aku yakin ia mulai merasakan sesuatu padamu.”

“ _Mou yamero_ , Koyama. Kau terlalu mengkhayal! Kau terlalu banyak bekerja di dapur sampai pikiranmu itu teracuni.” Koyama memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Tapi aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu, Massu. Aku yakin!”

“Oi, Koyama! Kenapa kau malah bersantai di sini?” Massu melebarkan matanya melihat sosok anggota timnya yang biasanya jenius memikirkan startegi tim Jimusho.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Shige?” Tanya Massu. Ia melihat seragam Shige yang tidak jauh beda dengan seragam yang dipakai Koyama. “Kau bekerja juga di sini?”

“Yo, Massu. Aku di sini bekerja paruh waktu. Tapi hanya untuk beberapa hari saja.” Jelas Shige yang membuat Massu mengangguk.

“Shige di sini ikut membantu semenjak salah satu pegawai di sini cuti beberapa hari karena sakit. Meskipun pekerjaannya sedikit berantakan.” Koyama mendapat pukulan ringan dari Shige.

“Kau juga harusnya bekerja, Koyama. Kau sendiri malah mencuri waktu dengan mengobrol dengan pelanggan.” Tegur Shige pada kapten timnya.

“Aku kan sedang membicarakan pembicaraan serius dengan Massu.” Massu memutar bola matanya lagi mendengar kata-kata ‘Pembicaraan Serius’ yang dikatakan Koyama.

“Pembicaraan serius apa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan final nanti?” Koyama menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

“Ini tentang kelanjutan hubungan Massu dengan Teg—“ Perkataan Koyama terpotong karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Massu yang tersenyum kaku sambil melihat Shige.

“Jangan dengarkan dia, Shige. Ia hanya mengarang saja, ne, Koyama?” Koyama mencoba melepaskan tangan Massu yang masih membekap mulutnya itu. Shige hanya mengangkat pundaknya sambil bergumam ‘terserah’.

“Aku ke dapur duluan. Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang harus dilakukan. Kau juga Koyama!” Koyama yang sudah bebas dari bekapan Massu mengangguk pada sahabatnya itu yang berjalan ke dapur.

“Kenapa kau menahanku untuk bicara hal itu pada Shige?” Tanya Koyama pada Massu yang menghela napas.

“Karena itu bukan masalah yang harus dibicarakan. Shige tidak perlu tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Tegoshi.” Ujar Massu yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mulai merasakan wajahnya merah karena mendengar dirinya menyebutkan hubungannya dengan Tegoshi.

“Berarti aku memang benar kan soal perasaanmu terhadap Tego-nyan?” Massu menatap Koyama sambil menggeleng.

“Koyama!!”

“Hai! Aku segera datang!” Balasnya ketika mendengar suara Shige yang memanggilnya dari dapur. “Sampai jumpa, Massu. Katakan padaku kalau ada perkembangan baru tentang hubunganmu dengan Tegoshi!”

“O-oi! Koyama!” Massu melihat Koyama berjalan menuju dapur sambil bersiul-siul. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan meneguk kembali minuman yang sejak tadi ia diamkan.

&&&&&

“Yuya, syukurlah kau sudah pulang,” Ujar Ibu Tegoshi saat melihat anak tunggalnya itu duduk dan meletakkan tasnya di sofa. “Ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Kau lapar, kan?” Tegoshi mengangguk.

“Aku akan menaruh tasku dulu di kamar, baru setelah itu aku akan membantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam.” Ibunya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah Tegoshi menaruh tasnya di kamar, ia membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam. Meskipun sebenarnya ia hanya membantu membereskan piring saja karena ia tidak sengaja memasukkan gula yang seharusnya garam ke dalam miso soup, jadi ibunya menyarankan bahwa ia seharusnya membereskan meja makan dan piring saja.

“ _Itadakimasu_.” Ujar Tegoshi dan ibunya bersamaan. Suasana di meja makan lebih sepi karena tidak ada ayah Tegoshi yang sekarang sedang bertugas di luar kota selama 2 minggu. Dan masih ada satu minggu lagi sampai ia pulang. Namun Tegoshi merasa lebih nyaman dan bisa makan malam dengan tenang karena tidak perlu meraksan kekakuan setiap ayahnya mengatakan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan dan keluar dari tim sepak bolanya.

“Yuya,” Suara Ibu Tegoshi membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia melihat ke arah ibunya. “Bagaimana dengan tim sepak bolamu? Kau bilang saat kau pulang dari Okinawa tadi siang kalau timmu memenangkan pertandingan. Benarkah begitu?” Tegoshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Kami memang menang dan maju ke babak final.” Ibunya tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan anak satu-satunya itu.

“ _Yokatta, ne_! Ibu ikut senang... Lalu apa ada hal menyenangkan terjadi di Okinawa? Apa kau juga bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu disana?” Tegoshi mengangguk lagi.

“Banyak hal yang terjadi di sana. Khususnya kemarin semalam sebelum kami pulang dari Okinawa.”

“Eh? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?”

“Itu tidak terlalu penting karena sekarang tidak apa-apa.” Jawab Tegoshi sambil tersenyum pada ibunya.

“ _Daijoubu_. Katakan pada ibu, ibu ingin tahu...” Dengan itu Tegoshi menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya selama di Okinawa. Saat ia terjebak di tengah badai sendirian, tentang pertandingannya yang penuh perjuangan melawan salah satu tim terkuat hingga timnya maju ke babak final dan yang lainnya. Ibunya hanya berkomentar bahwa ia bangga atas kemenangan tim Jimusho dan tersenyum karena ia sudah lama tidak melihat anaknya itu bicara dengan semangat tentang tim sepak bola dan teman-temannya.

“Dan akhirnya kita bisa mencetak angka kemenangan untuk tim Jimusho.” Ujar Tegoshi sambil tersenyum bangga.

“Hee... _Yokatta, ne._ ” Tegoshi mengangguk sambil mengambil udang goreng dari piring yang ada di depannya. “Tapi kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kalau lukamu parah, ibu akan mengantarmu ke dokter.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa, bu. Massu juga menawarkan aku pergi ke dokter tadi, tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri.”

“Masuda-san baik sekali ya. Sifatnya sama dengan Hiromi-san, ne? Ia sangat peduli dengan anggota timnya. Dia juga sangat ramah, syukurlah kau mendapat pelatih pengganti yang baik, Yuya.” Tegoshi terdiam mendengar perkataan ibunya. “Ah! Ibu punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kau mengundang Masuda-san untuk makan malam?”

“Eh?” Tegoshi menatap ibunya dengan terkejut. “ _Nande_?”

“Ibu ingin berterima kasih padanya karena ia sangat baik padamu.” Tegoshi mengangguk perlahan. “Nanti akan ibu siapkan makan malam spesial untuknya. Mumpung ayahmu belum pulang dari tugas kantornya. _Doushita no_? Apa kau tidak setuju kalau ibu mengundang pelatihmu?” Tanya Ibu Tegoshi karena anaknya itu hanya terdiam saja.

“Tidak, bukannya begitu. Hanya saja...” Ibu Tegoshi memiringkan kepalanya sambil menunggu jawaban Tegoshi. Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, “ _Nandemonai_. Aku mengerti, aku akan mengundangnya nanti.” Ibunya tersenyum kembali sambil bergumam makan malam apa yang akan ia buat untuk acara makan malam mereka nanti dengan sang pelatih.

&&&&&

“Kita sudah sampai.” Ia menunggu Tegoshi keluar dari mobil sambil mengucapkan terima kasih seperti biasanya, tapi ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari orang yang duduk di sampingnya. “Tegoshi, ada apa? Kita sudah sampai di tempat kuliahmu.”

“ _Ano_...” Ucap Tegoshi sambil terdiam lagi. Massu menatapnya dengan bingung.

“Apa kau berubah pikiran untuk kuliah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat lain.”

“Tidak! Bukan begitu. Aku hanya...” Elak Tegoshi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. “Ibuku bilang ia ingin mengundangmu makan malam di rumah malam ini. Itupun kalau kau ada waktu.” Katanya sambil menghindari tatapan Massu. karena ia tidak mendengar jawaban Massu sepatah kata pun, ia mencoba menoleh pada pelatihnya yang masih terdiam seperti patung. “Tapi kalau kau sibuk malam ini—“

“Aku mau.” Jawab Massu yang masih belum bergerak satu inchi pun. “Aku tidak sibuk sama sekali!” Timpalnya dengan suara yang cukup keras dan ekspresi yang agak berlebihan, membuat Tegoshi menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Kalau begitu kita bertemu lagi nanti sore.” Massu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Tegoshi pun keluar dari mobil sambil bergumam terima kasih seperti biasanya. Massu kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol _‘call’_ pada salah satu kontak di ponselnya.

“ _Moshi-moshi_ , Yuichi. Aku ada urusan mendadak malam ini, jadi aku rasa aku akan bertemu kau lain kali. _Jaa_!” Massu menutup ponselnya sebelum orang yang ia hubungi belum sempat membalas ucapannya. Ia menaruh ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya sambil tersenyum lebar dan kembali menyetir mobilnya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mumpung ada kuota dan ada niat apdet XD
> 
> No beta, sorry typos~

“ _Yosha, minna_! Latihan hari ini sudah cukup!” Seru Kimura, pelatih tim Kanjani. Mereka semua segera membubarkan diri dan mengambil handuk ditambah botol minum masing-masing. “Pertandingan final semakin dekat. Kalian harus jaga stamina, jangan tidur terlalu malam, perbanyak minum air dan hilangkan beban pikiran kalian!” Kanjani menjawab pelatihnya dengan antusias.

“Ne, Kimura-san. Bagaimana dengan strategi yang kemarin kita bicarakan?” Tanya Murakami sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk.

“Kalian jangan khawatir, strategi kita akan tetap seperti pertandingan lain. Hanya saja ada strategi yang akan kuubah. Dimulai dengan pemain yang menjadi gelandang tengah. Untuk pertandingan nanti, Yokoyama dan Murakami akan tetap pada posisinya, sedangkan Tanimura diganti menjadi pertahanan belakang. Dan orang yang menggantikannya adalah... ” Kimura tersenyum, ia menoleh pada pintu masuk. “Kau boleh masuk sekarang.” Mereka semua melihat ke arah pintu yang mulai terbuka saat Kimura memanggil seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Beberapa orang terkejut dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang yang selama ini belum kunjung kembali dari perjalanannya. “Shibuyan!” Seru Yasuda yang tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya itu.

“Subaru-kun akan kembali bermain di pertandingan final nanti bersama kalian.” Ujar Kimura.

“Oi, Suba! Kemana saja kau?!” Seru Murakami sambil menepuk bahu Subaru.

“Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini.” Timpal Maruyama. Subaru tersenyum sedikit.

“Maafkan aku, teman-teman.” Kata Subaru. “Tapi aku rasa tanpa aku pun kalian akan tetap bisa memenangkan pertandingan, ne? Kecuali kalau kalian memang menunggu kedatanganku selama ini.”

Murakami memukul Subaru dan yang lain tertawa, “Kenapa percaya dirimu semakin besar sekarang?” Murakami tertawa diikuti yang lain.

“Kami tidak mau lagi jadi bahan pelarian Yasu karena kau tidak ada!” Wajah Yasuda berubah merah mendengar kata-kata Yoko.

“Bohong!” Elak Yasuda, Subaru tersenyum lebar melihat Yasuda yang menggeleng.

“Jadi kau akan ikut bertanding, kan?” Tanya Ryo, Subaru mengangguk.

“Yosha! Anggota kita lebih lengkap dari sebelumnya!” Seru Ohkura.

“Kita harus bisa memenangkan pertandingan tahun ini!” Timpal Uchi, mereka bersorak keras sementara pelatih Kimura mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga melihat timnya dipenuhi aura api yang membara.

&&&&&

“Apa kau gugup?” Tegoshi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Massu yang berdiri di sebelahnya, mengelap piring yang telah dicuci oleh Tegoshi di dapur.

“Apanya?” Tegoshi membalikan pertanyaan dengan hati-hati, entah kenapa sepasang mata yang menatapnya itu membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang.

“Mengenai pertandingan final sebentar lagi. Apa kau khawatir?” Tegoshi tiba-tiba merasa lega dengan pertanyaan Massu. Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

“Aku rasa baru kali ini aku merasa khawatir. Karena tidak seperti sebelumnya, Jimusho hanya bisa maju sampai babak semi final. Aku takut kalau usahaku tidak maksimal saat final nanti.” Massu tersenyum pada Tegoshi yang memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

“Jangan khawatir. Kau tidak sendiri, Tegoshi. Aku yakin kalian semua akan berhasil, kalah atau menang, jika dilakukan bersama-sama tidak masalah, bukan?” Tegoshi mengangguk lagi, namun senyum di wajahnya tidak muncul. Massu menaikan sebelah alisnya, tiba-tiba senyum jahil muncul di wajahnya.

“Oi!” Seru Tegoshi yang merasakan jari telunjuk Massu meninggalkan hidungnya. “Apa yang kau lakukan?” Tegoshi memegang hidungnya yang sekarang sedikit berbusa. Ia melihat Massu menertawakan wajahnya yang terkejut. “Kau ini... Akan kubalas!” Seru Tegoshi yang segera membalas keisengan Massu dan mengelap tangannya yang penuh dengan busa ke pipi Massu.

“ _Daijoubu, tousan_. Yuya sehat-sehat saja. Baiklah, jaga dirimu di sana.” Ujar Ibu Tegoshi yang baru saja menutup teleponnya. Ia mendengar suara tertawa dari arah dapur dan tersenyum. “Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar Yuya tertawa puas seperti itu.” Gumamnya lagi.

“Terima kasih atas undangannya, Tegoshi.” Tegoshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. “Aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau akan datang untuk latihan besok, kan?”

“Aku akan datang setelah selesai kelas besok.”

“Kalau begitu aku pamit sekarang _, jaa ne_!”

“Massu.” Massu membalikan badannya untuk melihat Tegoshi tersenyum padanya. “ _Ki wo tsukete, ne_.”

Massu membalas senyum Tegoshi dengan lebar dan mengangguk. “Sampai jumpa besok.” Massu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya. Tegoshi melihat mobil Massu yang semakin jauh dari rumahnya. Ia kemudian memegang dadanya dan sempat melamun sejenak. Tegoshi tersenyum dengan lembut, ia rasa ia bisa menyimpan perasaan apapun itu yang ada di dalam hatinya sekarang.

 

“Ne, Tegoshi!” Tegoshi melihat Fujigaya yang memanggilnya. “Kau terlihat lebih bersemangat akhir-akhir ini.” Teman-teman lainnya menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan Fujigaya. 

“Tentu saja, aku harus semangat latihan untuk pertandingan final nanti.” Jawab Tegoshi, Jin tertawa dari belakangnya.

“Semangat karena pertandingan final atau karena seseorang, huh?” Goda Jin, membuat wajah Tegoshi tiba-tiba berwarna merah.

“A-apa maksudmu?” Jin semakin tertawa melihat wajah Tegoshi yang menghindari tatapannya. Fujigaya dan yang lainnya ikut menggoda Tegoshi. “ _Mou_... Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang!”

“Oi, kau mau kabur ya!” Seru Jin dan yang lainnya yang masih terdengar tertawa saat Tegoshi keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia semakin terkejut saat hampir bertabrakan dengan Massu.

“Kau mau pulang?” Tegoshi menatap Massu dan entah kenapa wajahnya kembali merona. “Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?” Tegoshi menepis tangan Massu yang hendak memeriksa dahi Tegoshi.

“A-aku tidak apa-apa! _Jaa!_ ” Tegoshi langsung berlari menghiraukan panggilan Massu yang masih heran dengan sikapnya yang aneh.

“Ada apa dengannya...?” Gumam Massu. Tidak lama kemudian, anggota lainnya keluar dari ruang ganti dan berpamitan pulang pada Massu.

“Aku rasa lebih baik kau mengecek keadaan Tegonyan, Massu.” Massu mendengar bisikan Jin yang mengikuti teman-temannya ke luar dari ruang ganti.

“Eh? Kenapa? Apa dia sakit?” Jin menggedikan bahu.

“Siapa tahu? Mungkin dia sakit di sini.” Ujar Jin sambil menunjuk dadanya. Sebelum Massu bertanya lagi, Jin melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Massu.

“Aku mendukungmu, Massu.” Massu melihat Koyama mengedipkan mata padanya, sementara ia semakin bingung dengan perkataan Koyama dan Jin.

“Oi, apa maksudnya?” Gumam Massu, sebelah alisnya naik. Dari belakangnya Shige terdengar mengeluh karena Koyama meninggalkannya.

“ _Jaa_ , Massu. Sampai besok!” Kata Shige sambil berlari menyusul sahabatnya itu.

&&&&&

“Tegoshi!” Tegoshi melihat Yamashita berlari ke arahnya. “Kau sudah mau pulang?” Tegoshi menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

“Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Eh... Enak sekali kelasmu sudah selesai. Aku masih ada jadwal sampai sore nanti,” Jawab Yamashita sambil cemberut. “Apa hari ini kau ada latihan?”

“Nanti sore aku latihan lagi. Di mana Horikita-san? Apa dia tidak bersamamu?” Yamashita menggeleng.

“Dia sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan.” Tegoshi mengangguk pada senpainya itu. “Jadi, kapan pertandingan finalnya dimulai?”

“Sekitar 3 minggu dari sekarang. Kau akan datang menonton, kan?” Yamashita mengerutkan dahinya sambil pura-pura berpikir.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa datang atau tidak...” Gumam Yamashita, senyumnya membuat Tegoshi tertawa kecil. “Kalau kau membolehkan aku datang, aku rasa aku akan usahakan."

“Tentu saja aku mengharapkanmu datang, Horikita-san juga.” Yamashita mengangguk sambil tertawa mendengar permintaan Tegoshi.

“ _Baka_! Tentu saja aku akan datang. Tegoshi sudah seperti adik laki-lakiku, jadi aku pasti akan datang menonton pertandingan yang penting itu.” Ujar Yamashita sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tegoshi. Tegoshi tertawa dengan sikap Yamashita yang selalu memanjakannya. Jika ia mendengar hal yang dikatakan oleh Yamashita beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia yakin hatinya akan terasa sakit. Namun sekarang, ia bisa tersenyum dengan ikhlas mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh _senpai_ nya. “Ah, aku rasa kau sudah harus pergi.” Tegoshi menaikan kedua alisnya dan melihat ke mana Yamashita melihat. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Massu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

“Massu?” Yamashita menepuk bahu Tegoshi.

“Pergilah, jangan buat dia menunggu lebih lama!” Tegoshi mengangguk dan berpamitan pada Yamashita untuk berjalan mendekati Massu.

 

“Bagaimana kuliahmu?”

“Tidak ada yang spesial.” Jawab Tegoshi sambil memainkan sedotannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran kecil yang tidak jauh dari kampus Tegoshi. Massu hanya mengangguk sebelum Tegoshi bicara lagi, “Hanya saja, tadi adalah kelas terakhir sebelum aku menyusun skripsiku.”

“Maksudmu, kau tidak akan kuliah lagi besok atau lusa?” Tegoshi mengangguk. “Itu berarti kau akan sibuk menyusun tugasmu yang terakhir sebelum lulus, kan? Apa tidak apa-apa menyusun tugasmu sambil berlatih untuk final nanti?”

Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, “Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan keduanya. Lagipula aku masih punya waktu 2 bulan lagi setelah pertandingan itu selesai untuk menyusun tugasku sebelum tes nanti.”

“ _Sou desuka_. Aku lega kalau begitu,” Jawab Massu dengan senyumnya yang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

“ _Ano_ , Massu. Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku pulang lebih awal tadi?”

“Ah itu, Aku hanya kebetulan lewat setelah dari _apartement_ Yuichi tadi. Dan aku iseng pergi ke kampusmu yang tidak jauh dari sana.”

“Lalu?” Massu menatap Tegoshi dengan bingung. “Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?” Tiba-tiba Massu terlihat gugup dan menelan ludahnya.

“Apa kau sakit?” Tegoshi memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Massu mengerti kalau pertanyaannya itu membuat Tegoshi bingung. “Ah, _ano..._ Kemarin sikapmu tidak seperti biasanya. Dan Akanishi-kun bilang kau mungkin saja sakit.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa...” Jawab Tegoshi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“ _Hontou desuka_? Bagaimana dengan dadamu? Apa terasa sakit?” Tegoshi menatap wajah Massu yang melihatnya dengan khawatir. Ia dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

“Kau jangan khawatir, karena aku... Baik-baik saja.” Ucap Tegoshi yang secara tidak sengaja memegangi dadanya yang lagi-lagi berdetak kencang, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Tegoshi yang satunya.

“Kalau kau merasa sakit, jangan sungkan bicara padaku. Paling tidak itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk anggota Jimusho sebelum pertandingan final nanti. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada kalian, ne?” Tegoshi hanya mengangguk lagi sambil menghindari tatapan Massu. Massu tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangan yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Tegoshi. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang membawa makan siang pesanan mereka.

 

“ _Okaeri, otousan_.” Suaminya tersenyum mendengar sapaan istrinya itu. Ayah Tegoshi baru saja kembali dari pekerjaannya di luar kota.

“Bagaimana keadaan rumah?”

“Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang terjadi di sini.” Ayah Tegoshi mengangguk dan menyerahkan tas pada istrinya.

“Di mana Yuya?”

“Dia sedang di kamarnya. Tadi siang kuliahnya yang terakhir.”

“Bagus, bukan? Ia akan segera lulus beberapa bulan lagi.” ibu Tegoshi mengangguk. “Kemudian ia akan menggantikanku meneruskan perusahaan.”

“ _Ano, otousan_.” Sahut Ibu Tegoshi yang duduk di sebelah suaminya. “Apa tidak apa-apa kalau sebaiknya Yuya memutuskan sendiri apakah ia akan meneruskan perusahaan atau tidak? Aku rasa ia masih belum siap.”

“Kau tidak usah khawatir. Yuya adalah anak yang cerdas. Biar Yamaguchi-kun yang mengajarkannya tentang perusahaan kita. Aku yakin Yuya akan cepat belajar.”

“Tapi...” Ayah Tegoshi menghela napas dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

“Sudahlah, bu. Ayah lelah dan ingin istirahat sekarang.”

“Apa ayah tidak apa-apa? Perlu ibu ambilkan obat?” Suaminya menggeleng.

“Sejauh ini aku masih kuat. Aku hanya ingin istirahat.” Ujarnya sambil pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

&&&&&

“Kalau kau terus memandangnya seperti itu, Massu pasti akan terkena laser dari matamu.” Tegoshi terkejut mendengar suara yang berbisik dari sebelahnya. Kamenashi tertawa geli melihat ekspresi terkejut Tegoshi. “Jangan melamun sambil melihatnya begitu, Tegoshi.”

“A-aku tidak memperhatikan Massu!” Elak Tegoshi, namun Kamenashi pergi meninggalkannya sambil tertawa. Hal itu membuat Tegoshi memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Ne, Tegoshi, apa kau mendengarkan tadi? Kau mengerti kan posisimu nanti saat menyerang?” Tanya Massu tiba-tiba, membuat Tegoshi kembali terkejut. “Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?” Tegoshi menunduk malu mendengar Massu tertawa padanya. Ia pergi meninggalkan Massu sambil cemberut. “O-oi, Tegoshi!”

“Kenapa semua orang menyebalkan hari ini?!” Cibir Tegoshi yang sekarang membereskan barang-barangnya.

“Tegoshi,” Ia melihat Koyama tersenyum lebar padanya. “Shige dan aku mau makan malam di kafe 2 blok dari sini. Kau mau ikut?”

Koyama dan Shige saling berpandangan melihat Tegoshi yang dengan lahapnya memakan kare yang ada di piringnya.

“Tegoshi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?” Tegoshi menggeleng dan mengangkat tangannya.

“ _Okawari_!” Seru Tegoshi membuat seorang pelayan mendekati meja mereka dan mengambil piring kosong Tegoshi.

“Tidak biasanya kau makan sampai menambah 3 piring seperti ini.” Shige mengangguk setuju dengan Koyama. “Apa kau punya masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku atau Shige.”

Tegoshi menggeleng lagi dan berterima kasih pada pelayan yang datang menyerahkan kare ke-3 nya malam itu. “Aku hanya kesal karena orang-orang di sekitarku menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini.” Ujarnya lagi, membuat Shige menggedikan bahu saat Koyama menatapnya.

“Apa kau bertengkar dengan Massu?” Tegoshi langsung berhenti makan, membuat Koyama dan Shige terdiam menunggu jawaban sahabatnya itu. Begitupun dengan Tegoshi yang hanya terdiam dan tidak lama menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kau yakin?” Tegoshi menggigit bibirnya.

“Aku hanya sedang bingung.” Balas Tegoshi, kedua sahabatnya itu menatap Tegoshi dengan khawatir.

“Kau bisa katakan pada kami, Tegoshi.” Ucap Shige lagi.

“Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan.” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat kedua sahabatnya yang masih menunggu ucapan Tegoshi. “Kei-chan, Shige... Apa aku salah kalau aku merasakan perasaan yang dulu aku rasakan pada Yamashita-kun?” Tegoshi menghela napas sebelum ia bicara lagi. “Aku belum tahu apa aku benar-benar merasakannya pada orang ini, aku bingung harus bagaimana...”

“Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak dulu pada kami?” Koyama tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahu Tegoshi. “Aku rasa kau harus mulai membuka dirimu pada orang itu. Tidak salah jika mencobanya, ne?”

“Koyama benar, Tegoshi. Cara satu-satunya untuk mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya itu adalah dengan cara memberinya kesempatan kalau memang kau sudah tahu perasaannya padamu.” Tegoshi tersenyum dan mengangguk pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

“Arigatou, Shige, Kei-chan.”

“Kapan pun kau membutuhkan kami.” Timpal Koyama. mereka segera berpisah setelah makan malam mereka selesai. Tegoshi sudah pulang duluan meninggalkan Koyama dan Shige yang kebetulan pulang satu arah.

“Aku senang Tegoshi sudah mulai melupakan perasaannya pada Yamapi, Shige.” Shige mengangguk sambil tetap berjalan. “Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya yang selalu terlihat sedih dan merasa tidak nyaman jika ia melihat Yamapi bersama dengan pacarnya. Aku jadi tidak tega padanya.”

“Kau benar, aku rasa aku setuju denganmu, Koyama.” Shige menghela napasnya. “Aku rasa ia bisa bahagia kalau dengan Massu. Aku percaya pada mereka.” Koyama mengangguk setuju, namun ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

“ _Chotto_ , dari mana kau tahu kalau orang yang dimaksud Tegoshi tadi adalah Massu?” Shige memutar bola matanya.

“Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Koyama.” Koyama membuka mulutnya, terkejut bahwa ternyata Shige juga mengetahui hal yang selalu ia sembunyikan—paling tidak Massu yang menyuruhnya menyembunyikan hal itu. “Aku rasa anak-anak yang lain juga sudah mengetahui tentang perasaan antara Tegoshi dan Massu.”

“Eh?! Ba-bagaimana... _Chotto, Shige_!” Seru Koyama yang berlari menyusul Shige.

 

“Apa ini?” Tanya Tegoshi sore itu setelah latihannya selesai, Massu memaksanya untuk pulang bersamanya karena bilang kalau ia akan pergi menemui Yuichi melewati arah rumah Tegoshi. 

“ _So-sore wa... Ano_...” Massu menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tegoshi. “Ini adalah tiket pergi ke Disneyland. Aku rasa aku ingin kau mengeluarkan rasa penatmu dari kuliah dan meluangkan waktu sedikit untuk  _refreshing_.”

“Ini untukku?” Massu mengangguk dengan cepat.

“Kau bisa mengajak siapapun pergi ke sana besok lusa. Lagipula program latihan untuk hari minggu besok tidak sampai siang. Jadi kurasa kau butuh sedikit santai, Tegoshi.” Tegoshi memandang 2 tiket Disneyland yang ada di tangannya itu.

“ _Arigatou_ , Massu.” Sahut Tegoshi, membuat Massu mengangguk. “Bisakah aku minta tolong satu hal lagi padamu?”

“Tentu saja, apa itu?”

“Temani aku pergi ke Disneyland besok lusa.” Massu melebarkan matanya, ia hanya berbisik ‘eh?’, membuat Tegoshi tertawa kecil. “Aku rasa aku tidak bisa pergi sendiri, lagipula... Ada 2 tiket, bukan?”

“Apa kau yakin ingin aku menemanimu?” Tanya Massu ragu-ragu. Sekali lagi Tegoshi menganggukan kepalanya. Senyuman Massu melebar, Tegoshi seperti melihat matahari yang baru saja terbit saat ia melihat senyum cerah Massu. Massu menganggukan kepalanya.

“Kalau begitu aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu di tempat latihan. Sampai nanti, Massu.” Massu hampir tidak menjawab Tegoshi karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang masih tidak percaya mendengar ajakan Tegoshi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sambil berulang-ulang menyerukan ‘ _yatta_!’. Sampai ia sadar kalau ponselnya berbunyi, dan ia mendapat teguran dari Yuichi kalau ia terlambat datang ke tempatnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuhuuu~~

“ _Doushita no_ , Ryo-chan?” Ryo menoleh pada Ohkura yang berdiri di sampingnya. “Kau terus melamun sejak tadi.” Ryo menghela napasnya.

“Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana pertandingan final nanti. Apakah kita akan kembali menang seperti tahun kemarin?”

“Tentu saja, kita akan menang! Kenapa kau berpikir kita tidak akan menang?”

“Bukan begitu, tapi aku hanya...” Ohkura memegang bahu Ryo sambil tersenyum.

“Kalau kau khawatir dengan tim Jimusho yang sekarang lebih kuat, kita masih bisa mengalahkan mereka. Aku yakin itu.” Mereka menoleh ke belakang mendengar suara tertawa dari teman-teman lain yang masih bercanda. “Subaru-kun juga sudah kembali dari perjalanannya, bukan? Aku yakin tim kita bisa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.” Ryo mengangguk dan membalas senyum Ohkura. “Sudahlah jangan terlalu stress! Ayo kita kembali lagi ke dalam.”

Ohkura benar, pikir Ryo. Mereka tidak akan kalah hanya karena lawan mereka yang sekarang terlihat berbeda dari lawan-lawan mereka sebelumnya yang juga tangguh. Ia akan berusaha membuat Kanjani mempertahankan gelar juaranya seperti tahun lalu. Dan ia pasti tidak akan kalah dengan Tegoshi. “Anak keras kepala itu...” Bisik Ryo sambil tersenyum. “Ia tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku tidak akan kalah. Lihat saja nanti, Tegoshi.” Gumam Ryo sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

&&&&&

“ _Umai._..!!” Seru Massu, cukup keras hingga Yuichi memutar bola matanya.

“Kau berlebihan, Massu.” Massu hanya tersenyum pada sepupunya itu. “Kau lebih ceria akhir-akhir ini, apa yang membuat sepupuku yang _chubby_ ini bahagia, hm?” Massu cemberut mendengar sebutan sepupunya itu.

“Aku tidak _chubby_ , Yuichi!” Yuichi memeletkan lidahnya. “Dan aku tidak akan memberitahu apapun padamu!”

“Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku satu piring pasta lagi!” Massu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sementara Massu dan Yuichi sedang memperdebatkan masalahnya, tiba-tiba Koyama datang mendekati meja mereka.

“Pasti karena kencannya sukses, ne, Massu?” Massu menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan Yuichi dan melihat Koyama sambil menghela napas. “Ceritakan padaku! Ceritakan, ne, ne...!” dan ia lupa kalau saat ini ia sudah memilih tempat makan malam yang salah. Terlebih lagi Yuichi sekarang ikut memaksa Massu menjelaskan apa maksud perkataan Koyama dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘sepupu jahat’ karena sama sekali tidak memberitahunya perkembangan hubungannya dengan Tegoshi.

“Aku hanya pergi sekali dengannya kemarin.” Jawab Massu dengan pipinya yang mulai merah.

“Uwaaa! Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu! Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, Massu!?” Keluh Yuichi, membuat Massu memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa seperti anak SMA yang baru saja jatuh cinta dan sedang bergosip tentang orang yang ia sukai. Paling tidak ia memang sedang membicarakan orang yang disukainya. Wajah Massu semakin memerah saat ia berpikir tentang Tegoshi sebagai orang yang ia sukai.

“Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Apa kalian sudah berciuman? Atau mungkin pergi ke hotel?”

“Te-tentu saja tidak!” Elak Massu, wajahnya masih memerah mendengar pertanyaan Koyama. “Itu terlalu jauh! Kami hanya naik beberapa wahana dan makan bersama saja. Tidak lebih dari itu.” Yuichi dan Koyama menghela napas kecewa secara bersamaan.

“Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja ‘tancap gas’? Bukankah sudah di depan mata?” Kata Yuchi.

“Apa maksudmu ‘tancap gas’?! Aku tidak mengerti sedikit pun yang kau katakan!” Sahut Massu, Yuichi hanya mengusap wajahnya saja.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan Tegoshi? Apa ia kelihatan bahagia?” Massu mengangguk.

“Aku rasa ia terlihat lebih segar dan tersenyum banyak saat kami pergi kemarin.” Mata Koyama berbinar membuat Massu ingin menghindari tatapannya itu.

“Bukankah itu bagus!? Itu berarti dia sudah menyukaimu, Massu!” Massu terdiam sejenak.

“Aku tidak tahu... Hanya saja, aku ingin dia merasa nyaman dulu jika bersamaku. Aku rasa yang terbaik sekarang adalah menjaga agar Tegoshi tidak menjauh dariku. Aku rasa ini saja sudah membuat aku cukup senang.” Koyama tersenyum mendengar jawaban Massu.

“Kau tenang saja, Massu. Perlahan-lahan perasaanmu itu pasti akan terjawab. Sampai saat itu teruslah berjuang, ne?” Massu tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

“ _Arigatou_ , Koyama.”

&&&&&

Massu melihat Tegoshi yang masih menendang-nendang bola sendirian di lapangan meskipun teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang. Ia melihat awan gelap yang menutupi langit yang cerah sore itu.

“Tegoshi,” Panggil Massu saat ia mendekati Tegoshi yang tengah menendang bola ke dalam gawang. Tegoshi menoleh padanya. “Aku rasa sebentar lagi akan hujan, kau lebih baik segera pulang.”

“Sebentar lagi. Sampai bola-bola ini habis kutendang ke gawang itu.” Jawabnya lagi sambil menendang satu-persatu bola ke dalam gawang. Baru saja Massu akan menyuruh lagi Tegoshi pulang, ia merasakan air membasahi bajunya. Massu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat air hujan yang jatuh membasahinya.

“ _Mou ii_ , kau bisa berlatih lagi besok. Hujan sudah terlanjur turun, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan mobilku. Ikou, Tegoshi.” Ujar Massu yang sekarang mulai berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

“Massu,” Sahut Tegoshi. “Bertandinglah denganku.” Perkataan Tegoshi membuat Massu membalikan tubuhnya, ia melihat Tegoshi tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. “Aku tidak akan kalah darimu seperti dulu.” Massu hanya terdiam sebelum ia tertawa kecil.

“Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tegoshi.” Tegoshi masih tersenyum padanya. “Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu itu. tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan menangis karena kekalahanmu nanti.” Tegoshi menggigit bibirnya menahan senyumnya yang melebar. Ia melihat Massu membuka jaketnya dan melangkah mendekati Tegoshi.

“Kau boleh membawa bola itu. aku akan merebutnya kembali darimu.” Massu menyunggingkan senyum menantangnya pada Tegoshi yang mengoper bola kepadanya.

“Coba saja kalau bisa.” Tepat setelah Massu mengatakan 4 kata itu, Tegoshi berlari kencang ke arahnya. Ia berusaha menghindari gerakan Tegoshi yang mendesaknya untuk menyerahkan bola itu lepas dari kaki Massu. Tegoshi tidak mau kalah dengan kaki gesit Massu yang masih tidak mau melepaskan bola itu. saat Tegoshi akan menghadang Massu dengan _sliding tackle_ nya, Massu meloncat dan menghindari serangan Tegoshi.

“Usaha yang bagus.” Ujar Massu sambil tersenyum melihat Tegoshi yang terengah-engah. Tegoshi bangkit dan mengejar bola yang masih ada di kaki Massu. Massu berkali-kali menghindari serangan-serangan maupun _sliding tackle_ yang dilakukan Tegoshi, bola itu masih belum lepas dari kakinya. Namun gerakan Tegoshi yang berbeda dari waktu itu, ketika pertama kali mereka bertanding, terlihat berbeda. Gerakan Tegoshi yang sekarang lebih gesit dan cepat. Ia juga merasakan kepercayaan diri Tegoshi yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia berbeda dari Tegoshi yang dulu. Massu tersenyum saat ia berpikir Tegoshi sudah berubah menjadi Tegoshi baru yang lebih bersemangat dan tidak putus asa.

Suara keras Tegoshi membuyarkan lamunan Massu. Ia menggeserkan bola itu agar menghindari gerakan Tegoshi dari _sliding tackle_ nya sekali lagi. Massu bernapas lega saat ia berhasil menghindari serangan Tegoshi.

“Belum selesai!!” Seru Tegoshi membuat Massu terkejut dengan kegesitan kaki Tegoshi dari belakangnya. Massu membelalakan matanya dan segera mengamankan bolanya dengan menendang bola itu hingga melambung. Bola itu mendarat di atas air hujan yang menggenangi lapangan. Massu dan Tegoshi yang sempat terdiam, segera berlari dengan cepat mengambil bola yang masih terdiam. Massu berlari dengan cepat, namun Tegoshi meluncur lebih cepat dibandingkan Massu yang masih berlari. Sehingga bola itu dicapai terlebih dahulu oleh Tegoshi. Massu menghentikan langkahnya dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Keadaan Tegoshi tidak jauh beda dari Massu, ia terlihat lelah, namun perlahan-lahan sebuah senyuman terlihat dari wajahnya.

“Aku berhasil...” Bisik Tegoshi, senyumnya melebar setelah sadar bahwa ia memang berhasil mengalahkan pelatihnya itu. “Aku berhasil!!” Seru Tegoshi lagi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia terus bersorak sambil tertawa. Massu yang melihatnya ikut tertawa.

“Omedetou, Tegoshi. Aku akui kekalahanku padamu.” Ujar Massu sambil tersenyum. “Kau semakin hebat. Aku yakin Jimusho akan menang di pertandingan final nanti.” Massu menawarkan tangannya pada Tegoshi untuk bangun.

“ _Arigatou_ , Massu. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang.” Massu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.” Tegoshi tersenyum lembut pada Massu, ia menggenggam erat tangan Massu yang masih belum ia lepaskan.

“Aku juga sudah menyadari sesuatu sekarang.” Massu menunggu Tegoshi yang terlihat akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Bahwa Massu adalah orang yang penting untukku, selain keluarga, teman-teman ataupun sepak bola.” Massu terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Tegoshi.

“Apa maksudmu...?” Bisik Massu. Tegoshi tertawa kecil, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

“Pikirkan saja sendiri.” Ujar Tegoshi sambil tersenyum usil. Massu masih menatap Tegoshi yang berjalan menjauhinya.

“Oi, Tegoshi!” Tegoshi membalikan badannya, senyum lebarnya tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

“Aku akan menunggu kencan pertama kita nanti!” Massu hanya bisa menatap kosong Tegoshi dari kejauhan. Massu menggelengkan kepalanya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri yang ia rasakan sakit setelahnya.

Massu tersenyum lebar. Ia mendengar itu dengan benar. Akhirnya orang yang ia sayangi selama ini membalas perasaannya. Mungkin perkataan Koyama tidak pernah salah selama ini.

“Hoachuu!!”

“Ada apa, Koyama-kun? Apa kau sakit?” Tanya Paman Junichi saat melihat Koyama mengusap hidungnya.

“Entahlah, mungkin aku harus beristirahat sebentar.” Ujarnya sambil duduk di kursi dapur.

&&&&&

Keesokan harinya sama seperti biasa. Latihan dimulai pukul 3 sore dan berakhir pukul 6 sore. Sama dengan beberapa hari setelahnya, tim Jimusho berlatih semakin keras. Latihan yang diberikan Massu tidak pernah mereka lewatkan sedikit pun. Mereka sudah sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pelatihnya itu. Walaupun terkadang mereka masih mengeluh karena latihan aneh yang diberikan oleh Massu. Namun mereka tetap maju dan tetap menjaga kerja sama tim sampai mereka berjuang semaksimal mungkin saat pertandingan final nanti. Hubungan Massu dengan Tegoshi semakin dekat semenjak pengakuan Tegoshi 2 minggu yang lalu. Mereka masih malu dengan satu sama lain jika bertemu, namun setelah pulang dari latihan Massu dan Tegoshi meluangkan waktu untuk pergi bersama meskipun sebentar. Tentu saja Massu sudah menyiapkan kencan pertamanya dengan Tegoshi. dan itu sukses ia lakukan, dengan melihat senyum ceria Tegoshi saat ia membawanya ke konser band kesukaan Tegoshi yang waktu itu pernah dikatakan Koyama. Ia tidak terlalu suka musik berbau _rock_ , tapi demi Tegoshi, ia akan berusaha menyukai segalanya yang disukainya juga. Ia tidak seromantis itu dengan Tegoshi, namun Massu masih berusaha bersikap hati-hati untuk tidak melukai perasaan Tegoshi yang menurutnya sensitif.

Hari itu mereka libur latihan. Karena sejak pagi sampai sore beberapa anggota tim ada yang mengikuti ujian sekolahnya termasuk Yuto, dan beberapa anggota yang berhalangan tidak datang. Sehingga Massu memutuskan bahwa latihan hari itu dibatalkan. Mereka akan berlatih lagi besok. Jadi dia mengajak Tegoshi untuk berjalan-jalan di taman sekaligus makan siang bersama.

“ _Arigatou_ ,” Kata Tegoshi yang menerima es krim vanilla dari Massu.

“Bagaimana skripsimu?” Tegoshi sibuk memakan es krimnya, namun masih berusaha menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

“Aku sudah mengerjakannya beberapa halaman. Aku rasa aku akan bertanya pada Higashiyama- _sensei_ Senin depan untuk menanyakan beberapa hal.” Massu tersenyum.

“Aku senang kau masih bisa membagi waktu antara latihan dengan mengerjakan tugas akhir kuliahmu.” Tegoshi tersenyum pada Massu.

“Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku pasti bisa mengerjakan keduanya sekaligus. Massu tidak perlu khawatir.” Massu mengangguk dan tertawa melihat mulut Tegoshi yang dipenuhi oleh krim. “Kenapa kau tertawa?”

“Ada krim di sekitar mulutmu.” Jawab Massu sambil mengelap krim di wajah Tegoshi dengan sapu tangannya. Tegoshi yang merasakan wajah Massu tepat di depannya, merasakan wajahnya yang terasa hangat.

“Massu,” Bisik Tegoshi, Massu berhenti mengelap wajah Tegoshi. Namun wajahnya masih belum menjauh dari wajah Tegoshi. Ia mengerti sebab wajah Tegoshi yang merah. Massu tertawa kecil, kemudian mengecup bibir Tegoshi. “Apa itu?”

“Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?” Tanya Massu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk bicara di telinga Tegoshi. “Atau kau tidak suka kalau aku hanya mengecup bibirmu saja?” Wajah Tegoshi semakin merah seperti tomat saat ia mendengar Massu berbisik padanya. Massu tertawa geli melihat wajah Tegoshi yang masih malu.

“Tidak lucu!” Balas Tegoshi ketus.

“Kau lucu, Yuya.” Tegoshi memalingkan wajahnya yang cemberut. “Iya, aku minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh memakan es krim punyaku.” Tegoshi kemudian tertawa saat Massu mencolek hidungnya.

“Lain kali kau harus belikan aku CD terbaru Laruku.” Massu hanya tertawa mendengar permintaan Tegoshi, meskipun ia yakin bahwa ia nantinya akan memesan CD yang ia minta bagaimana pun caranya. Mereka tidak melihat seseorang memperhatikan dari jauh. Tatapan yang nantinya akan menemui mereka.

 

“Yuya, hari ini jam berapa kau akan pulang? Apa latihannya sampai malam lagi?” Tanya Ibu Tegoshi saat mereka selesai sarapan.

“Latihanku selesai sampai sore. Tapi aku rasa aku akan pergi lagi bersama temanku setelahnya. Jadi aku rasa tidak perlu menungguku untuk makan malam.”

“Kau masih ikut komunitas bola itu, Yuya?” Tegoshi berusaha tidak mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya. “Lebih baik kau urus dulu skripsimu.”

“Kau tidak usah menyuruhku. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.” Balas Tegoshi yang mengambil ranselnya. “Aku pergi dulu menemui dosenku, ibu.” Ibu Tegoshi mengangguk.

“Kalau kau memang punya waktu untuk keluargamu, pulanglah saat makan malam nanti, Yuya!” Ayah dan Ibu Tegoshi hanya mendengar pintu tertutup tanpa mendengar jawaban dari anak tunggalnya itu. “Ia tidak pernah mendengarkanku.” Ibu Tegoshi menghela napasnya.

&&&&&

“Kimura-san,” Ia menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya.

“Subaru-kun, _doushita no_?” Tanya Kimura pada Subaru yang duduk di depannya. Mereka di tengah istirahat saat latihan siang itu.

“Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut lagi bermain nanti?”

“Kenapa? Apa kau akan berkelana lagi?” Subaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak... Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak enak pada teman-teman lain. Mereka berjuang sejauh ini tanpa aku. Sekarang aku tiba-tiba datang dan ikut pertandingan final. Mungkin kalau aku tidak bermain pun, mereka masih bisa tetap menjadi juara. Kanjani sudah semakin kuat tanpa aku.” Subaru mendengar Kimura tertawa.

“Jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan. Semua anggota Kanjani senang kau kembali, Subaru-kun. Aku yakin mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau bergabung lagi bersama mereka. Selama ini kau masih menjadi kapten tim mereka sebelum kau pergi dan digantikan oleh Yokoyama-kun.”

“ _Hontou desuka_?” Kimura mengangguk.

“Buktinya aku lihat semangat mereka semakin besar saat kau datang. Bagaimana pun juga, yang harus kau lakukan adalah berjuang bersama mereka yang sudah menunggumu sampai sekarang.”

“Aku pasti akan berusaha untuk bermain dengan baik nanti.” Kimura tersenyum lagi pada Subaru.

“Aku menantikan itu di pertandingan final nanti.” Subaru membalasnya dengan senyum. “Jangan kalah dengan dirimu sendiri, Subaru-kun. Karena kekalahan yang paling memalukan adalah menyerah pada dirimu sendiri.”

&&&&&

“Aku baru pertama kali ke sini.” Ujar Tegoshi, ia melihat _apartement_ Massu lebih luas dari yang dia kira. Setiap ruangan ditata dengan rapih dan bersih. “Aku suka _apartement_ mu.” Massu tersenyum pada Tegoshi yang duduk di sofanya.

“Koyama juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu.”

“Kei-chan?” Massu mengangguk sambil menaruh dua gelas lemon teh di atas mejanya. “Kapan dia ke sini?”

“Saat aku baru saja menjadi pelatih Jimusho. Aku memintanya datang untuk menyerahkan data-data tentang tim.” Massu melihat Tegoshi hanya mengangguk saja sambil terdiam. “Jangan cemburu begitu, kami tidak melakukan apapun kok.”

“Aku tidak cemburu,” Jawab Tegoshi sambil tertawa. “Aku hanya menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin seharusnya aku membuka diriku pada Massu lebih awal.”

“Memangnya kenapa?” Tegoshi tersenyum dengan lembut pada Massu yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

“Karena Massu bisa membuatku bahagia. Kau berbeda dari orang lain.” Massu membalas senyuman Tegoshi.

“Kau membuatku malu, Yuya.” Tegoshi tertawa saat ia melihat Massu tersenyum malu. “Tapi aku senang kalau kau merasakan hal itu jika bersamaku.” Tegoshi hendak menjawab sebelum suara perutnya duluan yang menjawab. Hal itu membuat Massu tertawa lagi. “Aku mengerti maksudmu. _Hai, hai_ , aku akan buatkan makan malam sekarang.” Tegoshi hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengikuti Massu berjalan ke dapur.

 

Ayah Tegoshi melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu. Anak laki-lakinya itu belum pulang meski jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.20.

“Kenapa Yuya belum pulang semalam ini?”

“Mungkin ia terlalu keasyikan pergi bersama teman-temannya, ayah. Sebentar lagi juga ia pulang.” Ayahnya bergumam dengan kesal.

“Apakah ia selalu pulang selarut ini saat aku sedang bertugas di luar kota?” Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak juga. Yuya selalu makan malam di sini dan menemaniku. Hanya kadang-kadang ia ada latihan tambahan atau pergi bersama teman-temannya sampai pulang malam seperti sekarang ini.”

“Apa kau tahu teman-teman yang selalu pergi dengannya?” Ibu Tegoshi tertawa kecil.

“Tentu saja, Koyama-kun, Kato-kun dan teman-teman lainnya yang pernah datang ke sini.” Jawab Ibu Tegoshi.

“Apa kau yakin hanya mereka saja?” Ibu Tegoshi menghela napas sebelum menjawab suaminya lagi.

“Kau berlebihan, ayah. Kalaupun Yuya sudah punya pacar, aku rasa tidak masalah. Dia sudah besar dan hampir berumur 23 tahun, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.” Ayah Tegoshi hendak menjawab istrinya, namun terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Ucap Tegoshi saat ia berjalan ke kamarnya melewati ruang tamu tempat ayah dan ibunya masih bercengkrama.

“Dari mana saja kau pulang sampai larut begini?” Tegoshi masih berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. “Yuya!”

“Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku pergi bersama temanku.” Balas Tegoshi yang segera pergi ke kamarnya sebelum ditanyai lebih jelas oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya mendengus kesal dari bawah.

&&&&&

Hari pertandingan semakin dekat. Hari ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kemarin. Tegoshi masih berlatih sepak bola seperti biasa. Ia juga masih meluangkan waktu dengan Massu untuk pergi bersama ataupun hanya duduk nonton film bersama di _apartement_ Massu setelah latihan selesai. Tegoshi juga berusaha pulang lebih awal karena takut ayahnya curiga seperti 2 hari yang lalu saat ia pulang agak malam. Ia malas jika sudah mendengar ayahnya menegur dan bertanya ke mana ia pergi. Tegoshi bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang masih harus dikontrol oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah dewasa dan bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Termasuk melakukan hubungan yang menyangkut kebutuhan biologisnya. Ia dan Massu telah melakukannya sekali pada saat mereka selesai menonton salah satu film di _apartement_ Massu. Tadinya ia ingin menginap di rumah kekasihnya itu, namun Tegoshi menahan dirinya untuk tetap pulang malam itu. Ia menarik napas lega saat Ayahnya belum pulang dari kantor pada saat ia pulang ke rumah. Tegoshi tersenyum saat mengingat senyum lembut Massu dan kata-kata lembut yang ia ucapkan sebelum mereka melakukannya. Tiba-tiba Tegoshi merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Ia tersenyum melihat nama di layar ponselnya itu.

“ _Moshi-moshi_ , Massu.” Ia mendengar Massu menyapanya dari arah lain. “Apa kau sudah merindukan aku?”

“Berisik,” Sahut Massu sambil tertawa malu. “Kau sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat, kan?”

“ _Un_ , aku sedang di kamarku. Apa kau sudah makan malam?”

“Aku rasa aku akan makan malam dengan Yuichi di restoran Koyama.”

“Heee... Aku juga ingin ikut.” Massu tertawa lagi dari ponselnya.

“Nanti aku akan membawamu untuk makan malam spesial saat kau ulang tahun nanti.”

“Aku akan menunggunya kalau begitu.”

“Apa Yuya sudah pulang?” Ibu Tegoshi mengangguk pada suaminya.

“Ia baru saja pulang beberapa menit yang lalu.” Ayahnya menghela napas. “Apa kau mau kusiapkan air panas untuk mandi?” Ia melihat anggukan dari suaminya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air panas untuk suaminya mandi. Setelah istrinya itu pergi, ayah Tegoshi pergi ke lantai dua dan berhenti di depan kamar anaknya itu. Ia mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara yang terdengar dari kamarnya di mana Tegoshi masih berbicara dengan Massu dari ponselnya.

“Bagaimana dengan sushi yang ada di dekat kampusku? Aku rasa makanan di sana enak. Massu pasti suka.” Ayahnya mendengar suara Tegoshi yang masih asyik berceloteh dari ponselnya itu. setelah ia mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Tegoshi tadi, ia menggertakan giginya. Tidak lama setelahnya tedengar suara istrinya dari bawah yang menyerukan bahwa air mandinya sudah siap. Ayah Tegoshi pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Tegoshi dan memilih untuk kembali ke lantai bawah.

“Ada apa, Yuya? Kenapa kau diam?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku rasa ayah sudah pulang.” Tegoshi mendengar Massu hanya ber’hmm’ saja. “Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, _jaa_.”

“Sampai besok,” Setelah itu Tegoshi mematikan ponselnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menghela napas lega karena tidak ada siapapun yang sepertinya ada di balik pintunya tadi. Ia pun pergi ke lantai bawah karena mendengar ibunya memanggil Tegoshi.

&&&&&

“Itu saja pemain inti di pertandingan final nanti.” Mereka yang terpilih bersorak, termasuk Akanishi dan Ueda yang sama berisiknya untuk merayakan terpilihnya mereka. “Jangan khawatir untuk yang belum terpilih. Kalian akan tetap ikut dan menjadi pemain cadangan. Aku yakin kami juga akan membutuhkan bantuan kalian.”

“Yosh, pelatih! Apa sudah diputuskan di mana tempat pertandingannya berlangsung nanti?”

“ _Baka_! Tentu saja sudah pasti Osaka! Bukankah tempat pemenang tahun lalu yang akan jadi tempat pertandingan final berlangsung?” Seru Koki pada Ueda yang hanya memutar bola matanya.

“Ah, _gomen._ Aku hampir lupa memberitahukannya. Kemarin telah diputuskan bahwa pertandingan final akan diadakan di Tokyo.”

“ _Majide_?!” Seru anggota lain.

“Apa kau tidak salah dengar, Massu?” Massu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tadinya memang ditetapkan Osaka yang akan menjadi tempat pertandingan berlangsung. Namun stadion yang akan di tempati terlanjur di sewa untuk pemilihan wali kota selama beberapa hari di sana. Jadi para pelatih dan asosiasi sepak bola memutuskan bahwa pertandingan final kali ini akan diadakan di Tokyo. “

“Ah, _yokatta_! Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu meminta izin pada orang tuaku untuk pergi ke Osaka.” Ucap Yuto yang juga disetujui beberapa anggota lain.

“Dan jangan lupa menjaga stamina kalian! Jangan sampai sakit saat pertandingan!” Mereka bersorak bersama. Dan setelah itu Massu membubarkan timnya sore itu.

“Tegoshi, kau mau makan malam bersama kami?” Ajak Kamenashi saat ia mengangkat ranselnya.

“Um... Aku...” Ia berpikir untuk menolak ajakan Kamenashi karena sudah punya rencana nonton di bioskop dengan Massu.

“Oi, Kame! Aku rasa tidak apa-apa kalau hanya Akanishi-kun, Shige, kau dan aku. Tegoshi pasti sudah punya rencana lain, ne, Tegoshi?” Ujar Koyama yang mengedipkan matanya pada Tegoshi, mereka melihat Tegoshi mengangguk.

“ _Sou desuka_.” Balas Kamenashi.

“ _Gomen ne,_ Kamenashi-kun.” Kamenashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“ _Daijoubu_ , Tego. Kau bisa ikut lain kali,” Tegoshi mengangguk. Mereka lalu berpamitan untuk pulang lebih dulu dari Tegoshi. Tidak lama setelahnya Tegoshi keluar dari ruang ganti dan melihat mobil yang sudah menunggunya. Ia tersenyum saat Massu sedang mengotak-atik radio mobilnya.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu.” Ujar Tegoshi saat duduk di kursi mobil.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu berapa lama pun itu,” Tegoshi tertawa pada kata-kata Massu.

“Kita pergi sekarang.” Massu menganggukan kepalanya.

 

“ _Tadaima_.” Ucap Tegoshi saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melewati ruang tamu seperti biasa tanpa menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran, sedangkan ibunya barangkali masih di dapur mencuci piring bekas makan malam. 

“Dari mana saja kau?”

“Kau tidak perlu tahu.” Ia mendengar ayahnya menaruh korannya dengan keras ke meja.

“Jaga ucapanmu, Yuya.” Tegoshi menoleh pada ayahnya yang sekarang berdiri sambil menatapnya.

“Aku tidak mengucapkan hal yang salah, kan?”

“Ayah bertanya padamu sedangkan kau tidak menjawabnya dengan benar!”

“Aku pergi bersama temanku, puas?” Tegoshi hendak naik ke tangga lantai dua namun dihentikan oleh tangan ayahnya yang menahannya.

“Jangan berbohong pada ayah. Teman yang mana maksudmu?” Tegoshi berusaha melepaskan genggaman ayahnya, namun ia kesulitan karena genggamannya itu begitu kuat.

“Kenapa kau peduli dengan siapa aku berteman?” Balas Tegoshi, yang tentu saja membuat ayahnya itu semakin kesal.

“Katakan yang sebenarnya, selama ini kau punya hubungan kan bersama pelatih sepak bolamu itu?” Tegoshi membulatkan bola matanya. “Kau pikir ayah tidak tahu tentang hubunganmu itu?!”

“Bagaimana kau tahu...?” Ayahnya tersenyum sinis.

“Beberapa hari yang lalu, ayah melihatmu sedang berduaan di taman dengan pelatihmu itu. Ayah tidak menyangka kau memiliki hubungan yang... Yang sangat...”

“Menjijikan? Apa itu yang ingin ayah bilang?” Ibu Tegoshi yang mendengar suara sejak tadi segera dikejutkan oleh kedua anggota keluarganya yang tengah bertengkar. “Sejak kapan ayah peduli denganku?”

“Yuya!!”

“Yuya, ayah! Apa yang terjadi?” Tanya Ibunya sambil menatap suami dan anaknya yang masih beradu mulut.

“Ayah tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk memiliki hubungan seperti itu!!”

“Aku tidak peduli! Apapun yang ayah pikirkan, aku tidak peduli. Karena ayah tidak pernah peduli denganku!”

“Apa maksudmu? Ayah melakukan semua yang terbaik untukmu dan ibumu!” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kebebasan? Sejak dulu kau selalu mengontrolku, seakan-akan aku adalah robot. Aku sudah besar dan bukan anak kecil sekarang. Aku bisa memilih jalanku sendiri.”

“Kau tidak bisa! Buktinya kau sudah salah memilih jalan, Yuya.” Istrinya berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu dari belakang. Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak peduli.” Tegoshi menatap kembali ayahnya yang masih terlihat wajah yang penuh dengan kemarahan. “Aku merasa bahagia dengan Massu. Aku tidak akan pernah mau berpisah dengannya!”

“Kau boleh menemukan cintamu, tapi tidak dengan dia. Tidak dengan pria manapun!!” Tegoshi terdiam, wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah yang berusaha ia tahan. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. “Kalau kau masih bersikeras berhubungan dengan pelatihmu itu, kau bukan lagi anakku!”

“Baik. Itu bagus bukan kalau aku bukan anakmu lagi? Aku tidak perlu mengurus perusahanmu itu dan bisa keluar dari sini.” Ibu Tegoshi menutup mulutnya karena melihat sebuah tamparan mendarat di salah satu pipi Tegoshi.

“Anak kurang ajar!” Ayahnya menarik genggaman yang sejak tadi masih belum ia lepaskan.

“Lepaskan aku! Ayah!!” Tegoshi dilemparkan ke dalam kamarnya.

“Kau harus tetap berada di sini sampai kau sadar dan menyesali ucapanmu, Yuya!” Tegoshi menggeleng dengan keras. Namun ayahnya sudah pergi meninggalkan Tegoshi yang pintu kamarnya dikunci dari luar oleh ayahnya. “Renungkan kesalahanmu itu, Yuya!!” Ayah Tegoshi tidak mendengarkan seruan Tegoshi yang menyuruhnya membuka pintu kamarnya itu.

“Tenangkan dirimu, ayah... Kau tidak perlu mengunci Yuya seperti itu.” Ujar Ibunya sambil mengusap punggung suaminya itu.

“Dia harus menyadari kalau dia sudah salah, bu.” Jawabnya sebelum ia meminta segelas air karena napasnya yang terengah-engah.

“Aku akan mengambilkan obatmu dulu.” Sahut Ibu Tegoshi yang bergegas mengambilkan segelas air dan obat untuk suaminya itu.

Tegoshi berusaha menggebrak pintu dan memukuli pintunya itu, berharap ayahnya membuka kunci pintu kamarnya.

“Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, ayah! Buka pintunya!!” Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari luar. Ia sudah kalah, ayahnya tidak akan pernah membiarkan Tegoshi bermain bola lagi dan bertemu dengan Massu. air matanya yang sejak tadi ditahan, akhirnya terjatuh. “Tolong aku, Massu...”

Ia melihat hujan yang terdengar dari luar jendelanya. Tegoshi menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat jendelanya. Ia masih bisa keluar dari rumah itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Tegoshi langsung mengambil beberapa barang yang ia anggap penting dan memasukan ke dalam ransel. Ia pun membuka jendelanya dan turun dari jendela kamarnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang tuanya. Ia akan pergi meski harus mengorbankan segalanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe(?)


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : NEWS, Kis-My-Ft2, Hey!Say!JUMP, dan Kat-tun di bawah naungan Johnny's Entertainment~
> 
> Don't mind my typos~

“Aku rasa ini kesempatan bagus untukmu, Massu.” Massu tetap terdiam sejak tadi, meskipun Nakamaru sejak tadi bicara padanya.

“Kau benar, Yuichi.” Kata Massu yang akhirnya merespon kata-kata sepupunya itu. Ia beranjak dari sofanya dan menuangkan secangkir kopi, lalu meneguknya meskipun kopi itu masih mengeluarkan uap panasnya. “Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.” Massu hanya mendengar Nakamaru tersenyum dengan sebelah alisnya yang dinaikan.

“Jangan beri aku alasan karena Jimusho. Aku tahu betul siapa yang paling tidak bisa kau tinggalkan. Bocah bernama Tegoshi itu, kan?” Nakamaru menghela napas. “Jimusho masih bisa ditangani oleh Paman Hiromi yang akan kembali beberapa minggu lagi. Tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian.”

“Kau benar. Aku masih ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi.” Nakamaru hanya bergumam ‘cinta monyet’ sambil memutar bola matanya. Sementara Massu tertawa sambil meninggalkan Nakamaru untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Nakamaru menoleh ke arah pintu apartement Massu.

“Massu, ada seseorang membunyikan bel.”

“Bisakah kau bukakan? Aku sedang mengganti baju.” Nakamaru mengangguk meskipun Massu tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu _apartement_ dan membukanya hanya untuk melihat Tegoshi yang terengah-engah dengan bajunya yang kebasahan.

“Tegoshi-kun?”

“Siapa yang datang, Yuichi?” Massu terkejut melihat Tegoshi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, “Yuya? Apa yang—“ Massu dan Nakamaru terkejut melihat Tegoshi yang menjatuhkan ranselnya dan memeluk tubuh Massu.

“Aku akan kembali lagi nanti.” Bisik Nakamaru yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Massu.

“Yuya, _doushita no_?” Massu berusaha melihat wajah Tegoshi yang masih basah karena hujan maupun air matanya yang jatuh. “Apa terjadi sesuatu?” Tegoshi hendak menjawab, namun suaranya masih terdengar serak. “Baiklah, kita masuk ke dalam dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian dan handuk untukmu.” Ujar Massu sambil memandu Tegoshi untuk duduk di ruang tamunya. Ia segera ke dalam kamar dan mengambil setelan kaos dan celana pendek untuk diganti Tegoshi, serta tidak lupa handuk. Tegoshi langsung mengganti bajunya yang basah dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan handuknya yang masih menempel di kepala.

“ _Daijoubu_?” Tegoshi mengangguk, handuk di kepalanya diambil oleh Massu yang ikut mengeringkan rambut Tegoshi yang masih basah. “Apa yang terjadi, Yuya?”

“ _Otousan_... Dia tahu tentang hubungan kita.” Massu membulatkan kedua bola matanya.”Dia marah besar tadi, dia tidak menerima hubungan kita dan mengunciku di dalam kamar.”

“Lalu bagaimana kau bisa ke sini? Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari kamarmu?” Tanya Massu lagi.

“Aku kabur lewat jendela kamarku. Dan langsung pergi ke sini.” Massu membelai rambut Tegoshi yang masih belum juga kering.

“Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku agar aku menjemputmu?” Tegoshi menggeleng dan mendekap tubuh Massu.

“Yang penting aku di sini sekarang. Massu, bolehkan aku menginap di sini?” Massu mengangguk sambil mendekap tubuh Tegoshi kembali.

“Tentu saja boleh. Kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kapan pun.” Tegoshi tersenyum kecil. “Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Kau ingin kuambilkan coklat hangat?” Ia merasa Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang. Aku sangat lelah...” Massu mengangguk dan melepaskan dekapannya.

“Kalau begitu kita tidur sekarang.” Ia membantu Tegoshi berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama Tegoshi. Ketika Tegoshi berbaring di tempat tidur, ia langsung memeluk Massu kembali seakan takut kalau Massu akan hilang jika ia melepaskannya.

“Massu?” Massu hanya menjawab ‘hm’ sambil memeluk tubuh Tegoshi. “Apa kau menyesal bertemu denganku?” Tegoshi mendengar Massu yang tertawa kecil dari dadanya.

“Tentu saja tidak. Aku merasa bersyukur karena telah bertemu denganmu.”

“Syukurlah,” jawab Tegoshi sambil menarik napas lega.

“Bagaimana dengan Yuya?”

“Awalnya aku memang tidak suka padamu karena kau menggantikan posisi Hiromi-san menjadi pelatih kami. Tapi aku menyadari kalau aku menyayangi Massu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Massu.” Kata-kata itu membuat Massu merasa tersentuh. Massu memeluk tubuh Tegoshi semakin erat dan dekat dengan tubuhnya.

“Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Yuya.” Bisik Massu, ia mencium rambut Tegoshi yang harum. “Yuya, apa yang kau inginkan saat ulang tahunmu nanti?” Tanya Massu tiba-tiba.

“Aku tidak menginginkan apapun.” Bisik Tegoshi, membuat Massu menaikan kedua alisnya.

“Kenapa? Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu yang kau inginkan?” Massu merasakan anggukan di dadanya yang berasal dari Tegoshi. “Katakan padaku.”

“Aku menginginkan Massu selalu berada di sisiku.” Massu tertawa mendengar permintaan pasangannya itu.

“Aku rasa aku bisa mengabulkannya.” Hal itu membuat Tegoshi tersenyum. “Sekarang tidurlah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.” Tegoshi mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya, senyumnya terlihat saat ia mulai masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi.

&&&&&

“Yuya, ibu bawakan sarapan untukmu.” Ibu Tegoshi membuka pintu kamar anak laki-lakinya itu dan terkejut bahwa ia hanya mendapati kamar anaknya yang kosong. “Ayah! Yuya hilang!” Jerit Ibunya sehingga suaminya berlari menuju kamar Tegoshi.

“Bagaimana bisa?!” Seru ayahnya lagi. Ia melihat jendela kamar Tegoshi yang terbuka. “Yuya pasti nekad kabur dari jendela ini. Padahal gerbang sudah terkunci tadi malam.”

“Yuya pasti memanjatnya, dia hilang.” Ibunya menangis karena anak satu-satunya itu hilang entah kemana. Ayah Tegoshi menggeram dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Tegoshi. “Kau mau ke mana, otousan?”

&&&&&

Hari itu dan besoknya Tegoshi tidak latihan sepak bola. Massu menyarankan agar ia tetap tinggal di _apartement_ nya. Ia yakin pasti ayahnya mencari Tegoshi, tetapi jika Tegoshi tidak pergi ke manapun selain _apartement_ Massu ada kemungkinan besar ayah Tegoshi tidak tahu ke mana perginya anak tunggalnya itu. Paling tidak ia bisa merasakan Tegoshi yang lebih tenang sekarang. Ia bisa tersenyum lagi dan bersikap biasa kembali. Meskipun ia mengeluh karena tidak bisa ikut latihan di saat pertandingan final semakin dekat.

“Hari ini juga Tegonyan tidak datang untuk latihan.” Decak Jin sambil mencari anggota Jimusho yang berkepala platinum semi blonde itu.

“Mungkin dia sibuk dengan skripsinya, Jin.” Balas Ueda yang menerima operan dari Koki. Jin mencibir kesal.

“Biasanya juga dia lebih mementingkan sepak bola daripada kuliahnya itu.”

“Bukankah Shige satu kampus dengan Tegoshi?” Shige mengangguk pada Kamenashi. “Apa kau tahu ke mana dia?”

“Entahlah, Tegoshi belum menghubungiku sejak kemarin.” Jawab Shige sembari membawa bolanya menuju gawang. Massu melihat jam tangannya, ia penasaran apa Tegoshi sudah makan siang atau belum. Ia terdiam sejenak, merasa seakan-akan ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

“Massu!” Seru Koyama yang berlari mendekati Massu keluar dari lapangan.

“Ah, kau ternyata Koyama.” Koyama menatap pelatihnya heran. “Ada apa?”

“Aku lupa mengatakan padamu kalau Honda tidak bisa datang ke pertandingan final nanti. Ia bilang akan menghadiri acara pemakaman kakeknya yang meninggal setahun yang lalu.” Massu mengangguk dan hendak menjawab sebelum ia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Koyama yang bingung dengan Massu yang tiba-tiba terbengong, ikut menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati ayah Tegoshi yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

“Di mana Yuya?” Tanyanya dengan nada tajam. “Cepat panggilkan dia!”

“Maaf, Tegoshi-san. Tegoshi-kun tidak di sini. sejak kemarin ia tidak datang untuk latihan.” Jawab Massu dengan berusaha tetap tenang. Koyama hanya bisa diam melihat ayah Tegoshi yang mengigit bibirnya dengan keras.

“Jangan kau sembunyikan dia! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?” Massu masih terdiam, sebelum ayah Tegoshi itu meneruskan kata-katanya. “Yuya menghilang sejak kemarin, dan dia pasti pergi untuk menemuimu! Di mana kau sembunyikan dia?” Koyama menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangannya, karena terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Tegoshi.

“Tegoshi-kun tidak bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana.” Ayah Tegoshi langsung menarik jaket yang dikenakan oleh Massu, membuat Massu maupun Koyama yang masih di sampingnya terkejut.

“Dengarkan aku, Masuda. Kalau kau memang menyayangi anakku, lebih baik kau jauhi dia! Jangan pernah dekati Yuya lagi! Tinggalkan dia!!” Mulut Massu bergetar, tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar seperti bisikan itu.

“Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?” Keduanya, Ayah Tegoshi dan Koyama membulatkan matanya. “Karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yuya. Aku mencin—“ Sebelum Massu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah terjatuh karena terkena pukulan ayah Tegoshi yang cukup keras.

“Massu!” Seru Koyama, membuat semua yang sedang berlatih akhirnya memperhatikan mereka. Massu mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

“Jangan pernah mengatakan hal menjijikan itu! Kalau kau mendekati Yuya, kau akan terima akibatnya!” Seru ayah Tegoshi yang kemarahannya sudah memuncak. “Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Yuya bergabung kembali dengan tim sepak bolamu yang bodoh ini selamanya!!” Dengan itu ayah Tegoshi pergi meninggalkan Koyama serta Massu yang menundukan kepalanya terlihat khawatir dengan ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut ayah kekasihnya itu.

“Massu, kau bisa berdiri?” Tanya Koyama, Massu mengangguk dan berdiri dibantu oleh Koyama serta Yuto. Anggota lain pun mendekati mereka.

“Bukankah itu ayah Tego-nyan?” Koyama mengangguk pada Jin.

“Mau apa dia ke sini?” Timpal Shige, Koyama hanya melihat ke arah Massu yang masih terdiam.

“Jangan hiraukan tentang keributan ini. Kalian teruskan saja latihannya.” Mereka menoleh pada Koyama untuk meminta penjelasan yang terjadi. Namun Koyama hanya mengangguk saja, menandakan bahwa lebih baik saat ini mereka mendengarkan kata-kata pelatihnya itu. Mereka melihat Massu yang duduk sambil merenungkan sesuatu, memikirkan Tegoshi tentunya. Sementara Koyama mengajak anggotanya untuk kembali berlatih di lapangan.

“Ayo jalan, Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi mengangguk dan menjalankan mobil tuannya itu.

“Apakah kita kembali ke kantor atau ke rumah?” Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari tuannya itu. Yamaguchi lalu melihat dari kaca depannya, ia terkejut melhat tuannya itu berusaha menarik napas sekuat tenaga. “Tegoshi-sama, kau tidak apa-apa? Tegoshi-sama!”

 

Tegoshi mematikan televisi dan mengeluh sejak tadi. Ia tidak bisa pergi ke manapun termasuk berlatih sepak bola. Massu sudah menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di dalam _apartement_ nya, namun tetap saja ia merasa tidak sabar karena tidak ada hal yang bisa ia kerjakan. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut mendengar bel yang berbunyi. Tegoshi membuka pintu _apartement_ Massu dan membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

“ _Okaasan...”_

 

“Oi, Koyama! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tegoshi?” Sahut Ueda merasa tidak sabar dan penasaran memenuhi kepalanya sejak tadi. 

“Aku yakin penyebab Tegoshi tidak datang latihan adalah karena ada hubungannya dengan Massu dan juga ayahnya, kan? Apa ada sesuatu yang serius terjadi?” Timpal Koki, Junno dan yang lainnya mengangguk. Koyama menelan ludah karena terdesak dengan pertanyaan maupun tatapn teman-temannya itu.

“Kami juga temannya, kan? Jadi kami ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Tegoshi-kun.” Koyama menghela napas, Yuto benar. Ia seharusnya mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Tegoshi, meskipun ia sendiri belum terlalu jelas dengan kejadian yang terasa cepat terjadi tadi siang.

“Aku juga belum tahu jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi tadi aku mendengar percakapan antara Massu dan ayah Tegoshi kalau Tegoshi menghilang sejak kemarin. Dan ayah Tegoshi mengira bahwa Tegoshi ada bersama Massu.”

“Memang kenapa kalau ia bersama Massu? Apanya yang salah? Aku tidak mengerti.” Junno mendapat pukulan dari Koki yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

“Apa kau tidak menyadari sejak kemarin, Junno?” Junno memandang Koki dengan bingung. “Tentu saja karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, bukan?” Junno dan beberapa anggota lainnya terkejut mendengar Koki. Koyama menganggukan kepalanya.

“Aku rasa kalian mungkin sudah tahu tentang hubungan antara Massu dengan Tegoshi tanpa mereka katakan sekalipun. Dan aku yakin ayah Tegoshi juga sudah tahu tentang hal itu, sehingga ia pasti mencari Massu untuk meminta anaknya kembali.”

“Sudah kuduga. Akhirnya badai yang sebenarnya datang juga.” Ucap Jin sambil menghela napas. Koyama menggigit bibirnya.

“Dan aku rasa aku juga salah.”

“Ada apa, Koyama?” Tanya Shige melihat wajah khawatir Koyama.

“Aku telah memberikan alamat Massu pada ibunya Tegoshi. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan Ibu Tegoshi hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ada perlu dengan Massu, jadi aku berikan alamatnya pada Ibunya.”

“Apa kau bilang...?” Mereka semua menoleh pada suara yang menjawab di belakang. Terlihat Massu menatap Koyama dengan tatapannya yang terkejut.

“Massu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku tidak tahu kalau Tegoshi menghilang dan pasti akan datang padamu.” Namun yang mereka lihat adalah Massu yang berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka yang masih terdiam. Massu menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia hampir tidak peduli pada lampu merah yang menghadangnya di jalan. Segera setelah ia sampai, Massu segera berlari menuju kamar apartementnya.

“Yuya!!” Panggilnya. Namun orang yang dipanggilnya itu tidak menyahutnya kembali. “Yuya, dimana kau?” Massu masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan hanya melihat kamarnya yang masih seperti sebelum ia pergi ke tempat latihan. Massu melihat secarik kertas yang ada di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu adalah tulisan Tegoshi.

_Massu,_

_Aku pergi dulu. Aku harus kembali dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali padamu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, aishiteru._

_Yuya_

Kata-kata itu hampir buyar saat Massu membacanya lagi berulang-ulang, berharap bahwa ia salah membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Massu mengusap air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh.

“Yuya...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... :D


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : NEWS, Kis-My-Ft2, Hey!Say!JUMP, Kat-tun dan Arashi punya Johnny's Entertainment~ :'D 
> 
> Da aku mah apa atuh(?) :'D #plisignoreme

_Massu,_

_Aku pergi dulu. Aku harus kembali dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali padamu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, aishiteru._

_Yuya_

“Yuya...” Massu meremas secarik kertas itu dan melemparnya ke lantai. “Kenapa kau pergi?” Bisik Massu, suaranya terasa serak saat ia bergumam. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini adalah hanya mimpi, dan membayangkan kalau ia dan Tegoshi akan bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Ia ingin melihat Tegoshi tersenyum dan bahagia seperti kemarin saat mereka bersama, jatuh cinta dan bisa tertawa bahagia bersama. Sekarang tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu menghilang. Entah kapan ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi, ia tidak tahu.

 

“Kau mengerti, Yuya-san?” Tegoshi mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Yamaguchi. “Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau bisa memanggilku atau Ohno-san. Dia salah satu sekretaris utama Tegoshi-sama.” Laki-laki yang dipanggil Ohno itu menundukan kepalanya pada Tegoshi. Ohno menatap Tegoshi tanpa senyum sedikit pun di wajahnya, terlihat bahwa ia tipe orang yang serius dan tegas. 

“ _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , Ohno-san.” Ohno mengangguk.

“Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan segan untuk memanggilku. Aku ada di depan ruanganmu, Yuya-san.” Ujar Ohno yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Yamaguchi yang pamit keluar dari ruangan Tegoshi. Ini hari pertama ia mulai bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Ia terpaksa mulai bekerja di sana menggantikan ayahnya yang sementara terbaring di rumah sakit karena sakitnya yang dikatakan sudah cukup parah. Penyakit asmanya yang selama ini jarang kambuh, tiba-tiba saja datang kembali karena tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan emosinya yang tinggi menyebabkan tensi darahnya semakin tinggi. Membuat tubuh ayahnya itu tumbang dan memerlukan perawatan di rumah sakit.

Ia sangat terkejut ketika ibunya menjemputnya untuk pulang. Awalnya tentu saja Tegoshi menolak, ia masih lebih memilih Massu daripada kembali ke rumah yang selalu membuatnya depresi jika ia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Yamaguchi menelepon ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa penyakit ayahnya itu kambuh dan sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit saat itu juga. Hal itu membuat Tegoshi tiba-tiba ragu akan penolakannya untuk pulang. Dengan berat hati ia ikut ibunya pergi ke rumah sakit dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan ayahnya untuk menggantikannya sementara mengurus perusahaannya sampai ayahnya pulih.

Tegoshi menghela napasnya lagi, tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sejak tadi berjalan mendekatinya. “Ada apa?” Tegoshi terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba bicara dengannya.

“Aku mengetuk pintu tadi, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Jadi kuputuskan untuk masuk. “ Tegoshi menganggukan kepalanya. “Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat sejak tadi sampai di sini.”

“A-aku—tidak juga. Aku hanya...” Tegoshi menunduk diam. Ohno hanya diam menunggu jawaban Tegoshi. Giliran Ohno yang menghela napasnya.

“Ini adalah jadwal yang harus kau lihat untuk besok. Aku akan membacakan acara yang penting yang tadinya harus dihadiri oleh Tegoshi-sama.” Tegoshi mengangguk lagi. “Besok sore kau akan menghadiri _meeting_ tentang produk baru yang akan di _launching_ kan oleh perusahaan _Leading Corporation_ di Hotel Carnadian. Ditambah dengan acara makan malam dengan klien dari Perusahaan Kuroda yang akan menjelaskan kerja sama produknya dengan perusahaan kita bulan depan.”

Tegoshi menerima _file_ yang diberikan oleh Ohno. “Yang lainnya adalah jadwal pengecekan karyawan baru dan seminar yang akan kau hadiri besok pagi. Yamaguchi-san akan menemanimu ke acara seminar sedangkan aku akan menemanimu untuk jadwal pengecekan karyawan besok. Ada pertanyaan?” Tegoshi sempat melamun karena perkataan Ohno yang sedikit terlalu cepat, untungnya ia masih menangkap apa yang dikatakan sekretaris ayahnya itu.

“Aku rasa aku sudah mengerti.” Ohno mengangguk.

"Nagasawa-san akan memberikan detail _meeting_ dan bahan-bahan untuk seminar besok pukul 1 siang nanti setelah makan siang. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, Yuya-san.”

“ _Arigatou_ , Ohno-san.” Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Ohno membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan. Tegoshi mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Baru saja ia duduk 2 jam menggantikan pekerjaan ayahnya sudah membuatnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya itu bersabar dan bertahan di kursi panas itu sehari-harinya?!

&&&&&

“Bagaimana menurutmu dengan tempat ini?” Kimura bertanya pada anggota timnya yang sejak tadi melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

“Tidak buruk.” Yoko menyikut Subaru yang menjawab dengan dingin.

“Paling tidak hargai usaha Kimura-san yang mencarikan kita hotel mewah untuk tempat tinggal, Subaru!” Ujar Murakami, Subaru melihat pelatihnya pura-pura marah padanya.

“Ini hotel yang bagus menurutku.” Kata Subaru menarik ucapannya yang lalu, membuat teman-temannya tertawa, sedangkan Kimura hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

“Kita sudah termasuk beruntung di sponsori untuk tinggal di hotel mewah begini!” Timpal Ohkura, yang diberi anggukan oleh anggota lainnya.

“Karena itu kita harus termotivasi untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu!” Yang lain setuju dengan Maruyama.

&&&&&

Hari itu mereka berlatih lagi, namun terlihat bahwa mereka tidak semangat untuk latihan. Massu juga terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat, ia mendapat tatapan khawatir dari anggota Jimusho yang lain. Sudah yang ke-5 kalinya atau bahkan lebih, siang itu Massu melihat ponselnya. Sudah jelas bahwa Massu mencoba menghubungi Tegoshi dan menunggu telepon dari Tegoshi. Anggota yang lain sudah tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh pelatihnya. Mereka juga sudah mengerti masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh Massu dengan salah satu anggota mereka.

“Tegoshi tidak latihan lagi.” Kata Junno saat ia menerima operan dari Yuto.

“Sudah jelas, bukan? Ayahnya melarang ia kembali ke grup sepak bola kita.” Jawab Kame. Teman-temannya menghela napas bersamaan.

“Sudahlah, teman-teman. Biar bagaimana pun kita harus tetap fokus pada pertandingan yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.”

“Tapi, Koyama, kalau tidak ada Tegoshi, bagaimana dengan tim kita? Siapa yang akan menggantikannya?” Koyama terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ueda.

Setelah anggota lain masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, Koyama mendekati Massu yang sedang membereskan sisa-sisa bola yang masih ada di lapangan. “Massu.” Panggil Koyama sambil berjalan mendekati pelatihnya.

“Ada apa, Koyama?”

“Apa Tegoshi benar-benar tidak akan kembali bermain bersama tim kita?” Massu terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang ia pun masih belum jelas jawabannya.

“Aku tidak tahu,” Jawab Massu. koyama menatapnya dengan khawatir. “Kalian jangan khawatirkan itu. Tetaplah berlatih seperti biasa, aku tidak ingin kalian dibebani masalah lain selain pertandingan final nanti.”

“Tidak bisa begitu, Massu.” Massu dan Koyama melihat ke belakang mereka. “Tegoshi juga teman kami. Dia tidak hanya anggota tim Jimusho. Jadi tidak mungkin kami juga tidak memikirkannya.”

“Akanishi-kun...” Bisik Massu.

“Aku yakin Tegoshi juga ingin sekali bermain di babak final nanti. Bagaimana kalau kita meminta pada ayahnya agar Tegoshi bisa kembali lagi bermain di tim kita?” Beberapa orang yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan usul Kame. Massu dan Koyama tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

“Terima kasih, _minna_. Tapi sebagai pelatih Tegoshi, biar aku saja yang mencoba bicara dengan ayahnya. Aku juga bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Kalian tetap fokus pada pertandingan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Tegoshi... Dia pasti akan kembali.”

“Baiklah, Massu. Tapi kami selalu akan membantu. Kami percaya padamu.” Timpal Shige. Massu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 

Setelah Massu mengunci pintu ruang ganti, ia segera mengambil barang-barangnya dan bergegas ke rumah Tegoshi. Bagaimana pun ia harus berusaha membujuk ayah Tegoshi agar anaknya dapat kembali bermain di tim Jimusho. Massu masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya ia mendapat ijin dari ayah Tegoshi, namun ia harus bertemu terlebih dulu dengan Tegoshi. Ia sudah sampai di rumah Tegoshi setelah sekitar 20 menit menyetir mobilnya. Rumah Tegoshi terlihat sepi sekali, bahkan ia tidak mendengar suara apapun selain suara jangkrik yang ada di sekitar sana. Hanya terlihat lampu yang menyala dari rumahnya. Massu membunyikan bel rumah Tegoshi berkali-kali, bahkan memanggil-manggil Tegoshi. Ia tetap tidak mendapat sedikit pun jawaban dari rumah itu. 

“ _Ano_ , tuan.” Massu menoleh pada sumber suara di belakangnya. “Apa kau mencari Yuya-kun?” Massu mengangguk.

“Apa mereka tidak ada di rumah?” Tanya Massu yang diberi anggukan oleh wanita paruh baya itu. “Mungkin ibu tahu kemana mereka?”

“Ayah Yuya-kun dirawat di rumah sakit sejak 2 hari yang lalu, jadi sepertinya istrinya juga menemaninya di rumah sakit. Sedangkan mungkin Yuya-kun belum pulang.” Massu menaikan kedua alisnya.

“Belum pulang dari mana?” Tanya Massu sekali lagi.

“Dari perusahaan ayahnya. Aku dengar ia mulai bekerja menggantikan ayahnya yang sedang sakit di sana.” Massu hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencerna kata-kata wanita itu. Massu berterima kasih pada wanita itu dan kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam memikirkan Tegoshi, Massu memutuskan akan pulang kembali malam itu. Dari belokan lain, sebuah mobil mendekati rumah Tegoshi dan menurunkan orang yang ada di dalamnya.

“ _Arigatou_ , Yamaguchi-san.” Yamaguchi mengangguk dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Tegoshi masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung meluncur ke kamar tidurnya. Ia sangat lelah. Bekerja seharian di kantor jauh lebih melelahkan daripada berlatih sepak bola seharian. Ia belum terbiasa bekerja di perusahaan, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa. Tegoshi masih mencintai hobinya dan ia tidak berniat sama sekali meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya itu meski kuliahnya ada di jurusan yang cocok dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Ia lebih baik tetap bermain sepak bola, mungkin ia bisa bekerja apa pun setelah kuliahnya selesai, apapun asalkan ia masih bisa bermain bersama satu timnya dan tentunya bersama Massu.

Massu.

Ia bergumam sendiri nama itu dari mulutnya. Ia merindukan nama itu, merindukan orang yang selama ini menjadi pelatihnya dan bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia. tegoshi tidak tahu kapan ia akan bertemu dengan pelatihnya lagi. Untuk pergi makan siang saja, Tegoshi masih tetap diawasi oleh beberapa anak buah ayahnya atau Yamaguchi sendiri. Ayahnya sudah berpesan kalau ia tidak boleh lagi bermain sepak bola dan menemui teman-teman Jimusho apalagi pelatihnya. Hal itu membuat Tegoshi sedih sekaligus marah. Namun ia mencoba memendam amarahnya karena ibunya tetap mengingatkan Tegoshi bahwa ayahnya itu sedang sakit parah dan lebih baik untuk menuruti permintaannya untuk sementara. Bahkan Tegoshi dibelikan ponsel yang baru oleh Yamaguchi—disuruh oleh ayahnya—agar Tegoshi tidak bisa menghubungi lagi teman-temannya yang berhubungan dengan tim sepak bolanya, dan tentu saja agar ia tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Massu. Air mata Tegoshi secara tidak sadar mengalir. Ia berharap ini semua segera berakhir.

&&&&&

Besok.

Tegoshi tersenyum pahit melihat kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Sebuah tanggal yang ia tandai setelah kepulangannya dari pertandingan di Okinawa. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, dan besok adalah hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Tegoshi akan gugup jika ikut pertandingan final itu besok. Sayangnya, ia harus mengurus perusahaan ayahnya dan mulai meninggalkan semuanya di belakang. Entah sampai kapan itu. Tegoshi yang sudah berpakaian rapih, berdiri dan menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah hanya untuk menerima senyuman yang disunggingkan oleh ibunya.

“ _Ohayou_ , Yuya.” Tegoshi membalas senyuman dan sapaan ibunya itu. “Hari ini kau pergi lagi ke kantor ayahmu?” Anggukan Tegoshi menjadi jawaban ibunya.

“Malam ini sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya.” Ujarnya sambil duduk di kursi meja makan, bersiap untuk memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya.

“Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Kau bisa mengatakan pada Yamaguchi-san kalau kau—“

“Tidak ada jalan lagi, bukan? Ayah sudah bilang kalau hanya aku yang bisa menggantikannya di perusahaan.” Ibunya terdiam sejenak. Tegoshi tidak bermaksud marah pada ibunya, namun ia masih merasakan beban yang ada di kedua pundaknya itu saat ayahnya yang masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa ia sebaiknya segera mengambil alih perusahaan. Ia hanya satu-satunya anak tunggal keluarga Tegoshi yang diharapkan untuk menjadi tulang punggung keluarga jika sesuatu terjadi pada ayahnya. Paling tidak, ia akan melakukannya demi ibunya.

“Maafkan ibu, Yuya.” Bisik ibu Tegoshi. Senyum Tegoshi melebar.

“Ibu tidak bersalah sedikit pun. Aku akan mencoba untuk terbiasa bekerja di perusahaan ayah. Kau jangan khawatir.” Ibunya mengangguk pelan dan menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi. tidak lama setelah Tegoshi selesai sarapan, Yamaguchi datang menjemputnya untuk pergi ke kantor. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Ohno, ia akan mulai mengerjakan setengah tugas ayahnya yang perlu ia selesaikan hari itu. Semua sesuai dengan jadwal dan Tegoshi terkejut bahwa banyak sekali karyawan di perusahaan ayahnya itu menyambut dengan hangat kedatangan Tegoshi. Mereka ramah dan menyapa Tegoshi dengan baik dan hormat.

“Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, Yuya-san.” Ujar salah satu kepala salah satu divisi yang bernama Miyagawa. “Kau bisa bertanya apa saja mengenai perusahaan ini padaku, jika Oh-chan bersikap terlalu dingin.” Hal itu membuat Tegoshi tersenyum, sementara Ohno hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ejekan dari mentornya yang memang suka bercanda.

“ _Arigatou_ , Miyagawa-san.” Miyagawa melambaikan tangannya.

“Tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku. Kau bisa panggil aku Daisuke. Agar kita lebih akrab, dan tentunya agar aku masih terlihat muda.” Tegoshi tertawa mendengar ucapan Miyagawa dan menganggukan kepalanya. Masih ada beberapa kepala divisi dan karyawan yang ramah padanya, meskipun di antara mereka ada yang sikapnya serius, namun mereka masih terlihat berwibawa dan menyapa Tegoshi dengan senyumnya. Jadwal yang padat membuat Tegoshi gerah. Setelah makan siang, Nagasawa datang ke dalam ruangan Tegoshi seperti yang dikatakan oleh sekretaris ayahnya kemarin untuk menjelaskan pertemuan selanjutnya. Akhirnya malam pun tiba, dan sekarang ia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan orang kepercayaan yang dikirimkan oleh perusahaan Kuroda.

“Aku tidak menyangka kalau anak laki-laki Tegoshi-san masih semuda dirimu,” Gadis berambut panjang itu bilang.

“Maaf kalau aku tidak seperti orang yang kau harapkan, aku belum memiliki pengalaman yang banyak jika aku boleh jujur, Becky-san.” Becky terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Tegoshi yang serius.

“Tidak masalah. Dan kau tidak perlu gugup. Aku pun masih harus banyak belajar.” Tegoshi mengangguk, dan pembicaraan berlanjut selagi mereka makan malam. Sesekali Ohno yang mewakili Tegoshi bicara, yang tentu masih keliatan gugup untuk membicarakan masalah bisnis. “Aku menantikan pertemuan kita selanjutnya.” Ucap Becky yang menawarkan jabat tangannya.

“ _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Becky-san.” Tegoshi membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum pada klien yang meninggalkannya.

“Yuya-san.” Tegoshi menoleh pada Ohno. “Aku akan mengurus tagihan pem _booking_ -an restoran untuk hari ini. Kau bisa menunggu di mobil kalau mau.” Tegoshi mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Ohno. Saat ia keluar dari _lift lobby_ , ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya.

“Tegoshi?” Panggil Ryo, sementara Tegoshi nampak terkejut melihat sosok pemain yang akan menjadi lawan timnya di pertandingan final besok. “Apa itu kau?” Tanya Ryo yang menaikan sebelah alisnya karena melihat penampilan Tegoshi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Memakai pakaian formal bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa dipakai oleh Tegoshi.

“Nishikido-kun.” Ryo tersenyum pada laki-laki dihadapannya.

&&&&&

“Jadi dia pergi?”

“Dia tidak pergi.” Elak Massu. Sepupunya hanya menghela napas.

“Dia meninggalkanmu, Massu. Dan besok adalah pertandingan final Jimusho. Kau masih bisa pergi menerima tawaran itu.” Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. “Massu—“

“Yuya tidak meninggalkanku. Dia hanya pergi untuk sementara, aku yakin dia akan kembali.” Bisik Massu dengan suara parau. Nakamaru beranjak dari sofa dan mengusap wajahnya.

“Tapi sampai kapan? Kau tahu sendiri kalau ini adalah kesempatan emas untukmu! Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia akan ikut bermain dalam pertandingan besok. Kau belum bertemu dengannya, kan?”

“Aku tidak tahu!” Seru Massu. Ia merasa lelah dengan pilihan yang begitu banyak dan harus dipilihnya. Yang ia hanya inginkan sekarang adalah kekasihnya bisa kembali lagi padanya. “Aku tidak tahu, Yuichi... Aku bingung.” Kata Massu lagi memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

“ _Mou ii._ Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi segera setelah pertandingan besok selesai. Aku akan menunggu balasanmu.” Nakamaru mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelum ia membalikan kembali badannya. “Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk pergi ke Spanyol menggantikan paman untuk pelatihan. Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Massu.” Dengan itu Massu ditinggalkan kembali di _apartement_ nya yang terasa sepi dan dingin.

&&&&&

“Hmm... Jadi sekarang kau bekerja menggantikan ayahmu di perusahaannya.” Sahut Ryo. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku kosong tidak jauh dengan hotel. “Bagus, bukan? Padahal kau belum lulus kuliah, tapi sudah bisa bekerja.”

“Bagaimana denganmu? Apa semua anggota Kanjani menginap di hotel ini?” Ryo mengangguk.

“Beberapa pihak sponsor mensponsori kami agar menginap di hotel ini. Sayang sekali karena pertandingan final besok tidak diadakan di Osaka.” Tegoshi hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ryo. Ia belum berani mengatakan tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Ryo tentang pertandingan yang mungkin tidak bisa ia hadiri besok.

“Tidak terasa ya pertandingan kita diadakan besok. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menantikan pertandingan final besok. Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat gugup, karena Jimusho yang sekarang lebih kuat dari tahun lalu.” Ryo menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. “Bukan berarti Jimusho yang dulu lemah. Tapi aku melihat perbedaan antara timmu yang dulu dan sekarang. Dan aku lebih bersemangat untuk pertandingan besok.”

“Kau benar. Jimusho memang bisa dikatakan lebih tangguh sekarang. Dan mungkin akan jauh lebih tangguh jika Hiromi-san kembali dari Spanyol.” Timpal Tegoshi.

“Jadi pelatih yang bernama Masuda itu tidak akan menjadi pelatih tetap timmu?” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Entahlah. Yang aku tahu, dia hanya menggantikan Hiromi-san.” Ryo mengangguk lagi.

“Apa kau sendiri, tidak masalah kalau ia digantikan kembali?” Tegoshi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ryo, seakan-akan Ryo mengetahui hubungan antara dirinya dengan sang pelatih. “Selama beberapa bulan ini dia sudah berperan untuk melatih timmu hingga sampai ke babak final. Sayang kan kalau dia diganti lagi?”

“Aku tidak tahu, Nishikido-kun. Aku belum mendengar apapun lagi tentang hal itu.” Ryo menggedikan bahunya.

“Sudahlah, yang penting besok kita sama-sama berjuang untuk babak final.” Tegoshi hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum pahit. Ryo tertawa kecil dan menyikut lengan Tegoshi. “Ada apa denganmu? Sejak tadi tidak bersemangat. Kau harusnya lebih antusias untuk pertandingan besok! Apa kau tidak senang bertanding melawan timku?” Sahut Ryo bersemangat.

“Aku tidak bisa.” Ryo hampir tidak mendengar suara Tegoshi yang hanya bisikan saja. “Aku tidak punya semangat untuk pertandingan besok.”

“Apa maksudmu?” Tanya Ryo saat ia mendengar jelas kata-kata Tegoshi yang terakhir.

“Aku tidak akan ikut dalam pertandingan besok. Aku sudah keluar dari Jimusho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-chan! Yeah, I love you~~ XD


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ Mari kita tamatkan fanfic ini hari ini juga. Mumpung OL :v

“Aku tidak bisa.” Ryo hampir tidak mendengar suara Tegoshi yang hanya bisikan saja. “Aku tidak punya semangat untuk pertandingan besok.”

“Apa maksudmu?” Tanya Ryo saat ia mendengar jelas kata-kata Tegoshi yang terakhir.

“Aku tidak akan ikut dalam pertandingan besok. Aku sudah keluar dari Jimusho.” Hanya angin malam yang bertiup saja yang mereka rasakan. Ryo hanya menatap Tegoshi, masih mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan laki-laki berambut blonde platinum itu. Ia lalu tertawa.

“Kau bercanda.” Kata Ryo yang mencoba menganggapnya sebagai candaan garing Tegoshi. “Kau bercanda, kan?”

“Aku harap aku sedang bercanda, Nishikido-kun.” Suara Tegoshi yang terasa serak itu membuat Ryo terdiam. Raut wajahnya mengerut.

“Kau tidak bercanda?” Tegoshi mengangguk. “Kenapa kau keluar dari Jimusho?”

“Aku memutuskannya beberapa hari yang lalu.”

“Tak ada paksaan atau apapun? Apa pelatihmu yang mengeluarkanmu?”

“Massu tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Aku belum mengatakan pada mereka tentang keluarnya aku dari tim, tapi aku rasa mereka akan mengetahuinya dengan tidak hadirnya aku di pertandingan besok.” Ryo menggeleng dan menghela napas.

“Kau pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin kau melepas mimpimu yang sejak dulu aku yakin ingin maju ke babak final.“ Tegoshi tidak berani menatap Ryo, ia hanya menunduk saja. “Apa karena kau harus menggantikan pekerjaan ayahmu?”

“Bisa dikatakan begitu. Hanya aku yang bisa menggantikan ayahku. Ia sedang sakit parah dan masih harus dirawat sampai keadaannya benar-benar pulih.” Ryo mengangguk, namun pikirannya masih terganggu bahwa lawan utama yang dinantikannya selama ini tidak bisa lagi mengikuti pertandingan final besok.

“Kalau begitu kau akan kembali ke Jimusho setelah ayahmu sehat nanti, kan?”

“Aku masih belum tahu. Kalau memang masih ada kesempatan untukku kembali, aku akan kembali.” Tegoshi merasakan getaran ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Ia melihat nama Ohno terpampang di layar ponsel. “ _Moshi-moshi_ , Ohno-san. Baiklah, aku akan ke sana.” Tegoshi berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. “Aku harus pergi sekarang. _Jaa na_ , Nishikido-kun.” Ryo diam tanpa menatap Tegoshi. Tegoshi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ryo yang termenung sejenak.

“Tegoshi.” Langkah Tegoshi terhenti dan perlahan membalikan dirinya untuk menatap Ryo yang sekarang berdiri sambil menatapnya serius. “Aku tidak tahu alasan utama apa yang membuatmu keluar dari tim. Tapi kau harus tahu, kalau aku akan tetap menunggumu kembali ke lapangan. Dan sampai saat itu, kau harus lebih kuat untuk melawan aku dan timku.” Tegoshi merasa tersentuh mendengar kata-kata Ryo. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Ryo.

“ _Arigatou_ , Nishikido-kun.” Ryo mengembalikan senyum Tegoshi. Dengan itu Tegoshi pergi ke tempat Ohno berada.

Ohno melihat Tegoshi masuk ke dalam mobil. Sejak Tegoshi mulai bekerja bersamanya di perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya, wajah Tegoshi yang kelihatan murung itu sedikit mengganggu Ohno. Bukan karena dia peduli, tetapi  ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

“Yuya-san,” Tegoshi menoleh pada sekretaris ayahnya yang memanggilnya dari samping. Ohno mengangguk pada supirnya untuk mulai menjalankan mobil sebelum kembali pada Tegoshi. “Ada yang membuatku merasa heran tentangmu.” Alis sebelah kanan Tegoshi mengangkat.

“Apa maksudmu? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh tentangku?” Ohno terdiam sebentar dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Kau tidak terlihat Yuya-san yang sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Tegoshi-sama.” _Otou-san?_

“Aku tidak mengerti.” Pungkas Tegoshi sambil tertawa setengah hati.

“Tegoshi-sama pernah bilang kalau orang yang menggantikannya adalah anak laki-laki tunggal kesayangannya. Anak penurut yang selama ini selalu patuh pada orang tuanya.” Tegoshi terdiam mendengar Ohno.

Kesayangan adalah kata-kata yang hampir tidak pernah ia dengar dari mulut ayahnya. Sedangkan patuh, kurang pas untuk Tegoshi. Lebih tepat Ia merasa selama ini ditekankan untuk patuh oleh ayahnya. Ohno melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah itu.

“Tegoshi-sama juga bilang kalau kau menjalankan semua kegiatanmu dengan antusias dan semangat yang tinggi. Dan dia juga yakin kau bisa meneruskan perusahaan yang telah ia bangun sampai sekarang.” Jelas Ohno sambil tersenyum kecil. “Kau tidak tahu kalau ia sering membanggakanmu di depan para kliennya dan menyebutmu sebagai penerus kebanggaannya.”

“Benarkah?” Ohno mengangguk.

“Jika Tegoshi-sama termenung, aku akan mengira ia memikirkan masalah perusahaan. Tetapi ia suatu saat bertanya padaku tentang bagaimana masa depan anaknya dan istrinya jika suatu saat penyakitnya akan membawanya pergi dari keluarganya. Sejak saat itu aku tahu, jika Tegoshi-sama sedang termenung, ia pasti sedang memikirkan keluarganya. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum beliau sakit.”

Tegoshi menelan ludah saat Ohno menjelaskan semua tentang ayahnya yang belum pernah ia ketahui sampai sekarang. Ayahnya yang selama ini selalu memaksa Tegoshi berada di jalannya, selalu mengkhawatirkan anak satu-satunya dan membanggakan dirinya. Tegoshi sering mengira bahwa ayahnya itu egois karena hanya menginginkan dirinya seperti yang dicita-citakannya, namun semata-mata ia hanya tidak ingin Tegoshi berada di jalan yang salah. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Tegoshi, dan untuk keluarganya.

“Tetapi melihat Yuya-san yang sejak kemarin tidak bersemangat dan terlihat melamun terus, membuatku merasa kalau sosok yang diceritakan itu adalah dua orang yang berbeda.” Tegoshi menggigit bibirnya. Benar kata-kata Ohno, ia memang tidak berniat berada di sana menggantikan posisi ayahnya. “Namun aku rasa Tegoshi-sama akan merasa senang kalau kau bekerja di sini dengan semangat yang dikatakannya. Paling tidak itu akan membuatnya merasa lega tentang masa depanmu. Bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Tetapi, bekerja keraslah untuk apapun itu, Yuya-san. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal.”

Tegoshi tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Ohno. “Aku akan berusaha, Ohno-san.” Ohno menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

 

Koyama merasakan aura lesu dari teman satu timnya. Wajah yang diperlihatkan oleh teman-temannya itu membuat Koyama sendiri merasa tidak bersemangat.

“ _Minna_ , kita harus bersemangat di pertandingan babak final ini!” Seru Koyama yang berusaha memberi semangat pada teman-temannya itu. Keheningan di dalam ruangan yang mereka tempati, membuat suara supporter maupun penonton dari luar terdengar semakin jelas menyoraki mereka.

“Bagaimana bisa kami bersemangat, salah satu pemain utama kita tidak ada.” Junno melihat baju Tegoshi yang tergantung rapih tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Koyama menundukan kepalanya. Mereka semua melihat ke arah pelatihnya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa masih diam di sini? Ayo cepat bersiap-siap!” Seru Massu, anggota yang lain beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan lemas. “Sikap apa itu? Jangan lemas begitu! Bersemangatlah!” Beberapa orang menjawab Massu dengan lemas. Setelah satu persatu dari Jimusho keluar, Koyama menghampiri Massu.

“Massu, apa Tegoshi benar-benar tidak akan datang ke pertandingan ini?” Tanya Koyama, nada cemas terdengar darinya. Massu hanya terdiam, dia bingung harus menjawab apa kalau ia sendiri saja sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Tegoshi. Kemarin sore ia menunggunya di depan rumah, namun Tegoshi tidak juga kunjung pulang hingga malam hari. Sampai Nakamaru menghubunginya.

“Maafkan aku, Koyama. Aku belum sempat bertemu dengan Yuya. Dia selalu sibuk dan pulang larut malam. Aku juga mencoba mencarinya di perusahaan ayahnya, namun tidak diizinkan sebelum membuat janji dengannya.” Jelas Massu yang tampak jelas merasa khawatir juga pada Tegoshi.

“Begitu ya...” Suara helaan napas terdengar dari arah pintu.

“Dia pasti sudah menjadi pekerja yang sok sibuk sekarang. Aku rasa kalau kau pergi ke perusahaan ayahnya sekarang, masih sempat bertemu dengannya.”

“Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pertandingan ini berlangsung tanpaku, Akanishi-kun.”

“Kau bisa, Massu. Aku ada di bangku cadangan sampai babak pertama selesai. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan menghubungimu.”

“Tapi—“

“Kalau kau banyak pertimbangan, masalah ini tidak akan pernah terpecahkan. Kau peduli dengan keinginan Tegonyan, kan? Dia sudah berjuang sejauh ini demi satu pertandingan yang akhirnya tidak bisa ia ikuti. Apa kau mau mimpinya hilang begitu saja hanya karena paksaan ayahnya untuk berhenti dari tim Jimusho?” Massu menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya.

“Akanishi benar, Massu. Kau jangan khawatirkan kami.” Massu menatap Koyama yang meyakinkannya. Ia akhirnya mengangguk mantap.

“Aku mengerti. Aku serahkan pada kalian. Aku akan berusaha membawa Yuya ke sini.” Ujar Massu yang lalu bergegas pergi ke perusahaan ayah Tegoshi. Benar apa yang dikatakan Jin dan Koyama, Tegoshi tidak boleh meninggalkan mimpinya dan hasil perjuangannya bersama tim Jimusho yang susah payah diraih hingga sekarang.

 

“Maaf, Tuan. Anda tidak bisa menemui Tegoshi Yuya-san tanpa ada janji terlebih dahulu.” Balas wanita resepsionis yang kemarin juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Massu.

“Aku mohon! Aku harus bicara dengannya!” Massu mendengar suara yang dari arah pintu _lobby_. Ia membulatkan kedua bola matanya melihat Tegoshi yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang pria yang dilihatnya bersama ayah Tegoshi sewaktu pertengkaran ia dan ayahnya dulu. “Yuya!” Seketika Tegoshi menoleh pada Massu dan terkejut melihatnya ada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

“Massu,” Gumam Tegoshi.

“ _Ano,_ Yuya-san, aku rasa kau harus kembali ke ruanganmu. Ohno-san akan memberikan detail jadwal untuk hari ini dan pertemuan besok.” Namun mata Tegoshi kembali menatap Massu yang datang menghampirinya.

“Yuya, aku harus bicara padamu!” Sahut Massu, senyum lebar yang dirindukan oleh Tegoshi itu membuatnya merasa tenang. Yamaguchi melangkah maju untuk menghalangi Massu sebelum Tegoshi membalas kekasihnya itu.

“Maaf, kau tidak bisa bicara dengan Yuya-san sekarang. Dia sangat sibuk, Tuan.” Ucap Yamaguchi pada Massu.

“Tapi aku harus bicara dengannya! Pertandingan sudah dimulai dan dia harus bertanding!” Pungkas Massu.

“Maaf, Tuan. Anda—“

“Yamaguchi-san.” Yamaguchi menoleh pada Tegoshi. “Biarkan aku bicara dengannya sebentar.”

“Tidak bisa, Yuya-san. Tegoshi-sama melarang anda untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan tim sepak bola anda.”

“Hanya sebentar saja.” Massu menghela napas lega. “Setelah itu aku akan kembali mengurus pekerjaanku.” Massu menatap Tegoshi terkejut. Apa itu maksudnya bahwa Tegoshi tidak akan ikut bertanding dengan Jimusho?

 

“Di mana Massu?” Tanya Ueda yang sejak tadi tidak melihat pelatihnya semenjak dari ruang ganti.

“Dia sedang menjemput Tegoshi.” Jawab Jin, Kame menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

“ _Daijoubu_ , yang penting kita bertanding dengan semangat untuk pertandingan babak final ini! Apapun yang terjadi kita harus tetap berusaha!”

“Oii!!!” Seru yang lain. Dari arah lain, Yokoyama melihat ke arah tim Jimusho.

“Ke mana bocah platinum itu?” Tanya Yoko sambil mengamati anggota tim lawannya. “Sejak tadi tidak terlihat.”

“Mungkin sedang di kamar kecil.” Celetuk Ohkura yang menyusut mulut basahnya setelah minum.

“Pelatih mereka juga tidak ada.” Timpal Yasuda.

“Mungkin ikut ke kamar kecil.” Sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat di kepala Ohkura. “Aw! _Nande yanen_?!” Seru Ohkura pada Murakami.

“Kau bocah sok tahu!” Sahut Murakami, Ohkura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Tegoshi sudah keluar dari Jimusho.” Jawab Ryo yang masih memakai kaos kakinya. Anggota lain terkejut mendengar jawaban Ryo.

“Apa maksudmu ‘keluar’?” Tanya Maruyama, ia hampir tersedak saat ia menenggak minumannya.

“Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku tadi malam saat kami tidak sengaja bertemu.”

“Kalau begitu, kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencuri celah lawan!” Celetuk Takaki, beberapa anggota mengangguk setuju.

“Kalian tidak usah terpengaruh dengan lawan kalian. Tetap jalankan strategi semula.” Kata Kimura pada anggota timnya. “Kalian jangan gugup. Ini adalah pertandingan final, berjuanglah sekuat tenaga!” Kimura tersenyum mendengar sorakan timnya.

 

Massu mengamati hampir setiap sudut ruangan Tegoshi yang cukup luas. Dinding-dinding yang putih membuat ruangan terlihat lebih bersih dan rapih, juga 2 sofa medium berwarna hitam dengan bahan sutra membuat ruangannya lebih terasa elegan dan nyaman. Perusahaan ayah Tegoshi memang perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di wilayah Tokyo, benar saja perusahaan itu akan sulit berjalan tanpa ada pemimpin yang menjalankannya. Suara Tegoshi yang berdehem membuat Massu tersadar apa tujuan sebenarnya ia datang ke sana.

“Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?” Suara Tegoshi terasa asing saat bicara. Namun Massu berusaha tidak peduli, karena yang penting sekarang adalah membawa Tegoshi kembali.

“Aku ingin membawamu kembali ke pertandingan final sekarang.” Jawab Massu, yang dijawab dengan keheningan oleh orang yang saat ini duduk tanpa menatapnya.

“Aku tidak bisa.” Jawaban itu membuat Massu terkejut.

“Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?”

“Aku tidak bisa kembali ke pertandingan, ke tim Jimusho atau kembali padamu.” 2 kata terkahir dikatakan dengan pelan dan membuat dada Massu tercekat. “Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu padamu maupun Jimusho. Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali bersama kalian. Dan mungkin ini yang terbaik.”

“Ini bukan yang terbaik, Yuya.” Elak Massu. “Aku tahu ini bukan yang kau inginkan. Kau mencintai sepak bola. Sudah sejauh ini apa kau mau melepas pertandingan yang selama ini kau dan teman-temanmu impikan? Bertanding sampai ke babak final dan menjadi pemenang adalah impian kalian, kan? Itu impianmu, Yuya. Jangan lupakan itu.”

“Massu, aku mohon padamu. Bisakah kau menghargai keputusanku?”

“Itu keputusan ayahmu! Aku tahu itu. Tidak bisakah kau bertanding hanya untuk hari ini saja?”

“Mungkin kau benar, itu keputusan ayahku. Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar dari masalah ini. Aku harus menghadapinya.” Massu mendengus kesal.

“Baiklah, sekarang jawab aku dengan jujur.” Tegoshi menelan ludahnya. “Apa kau mau ikut pertandingan hari ini jika ayahmu mengizinkamu?”

“Dia tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya.”

“Jawab aku, Yuya.” Tegoshi terdiam membisu. Ia sangat ingin menjawab ‘iya’ namun ia tidak bisa mengingkari janji yang sudah terlanjur ia buat dengan ayahnya yang masih sakit parah. “Jawab aku, Yuya...” Bisik Massu sambil menatapnya dengan lembut. Tegoshi tidak bisa menghiraukan suara Massu yang memohon padanya. Massu melihat Tegoshi mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata.

“Aku mau.” Jawabnya pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Massu. Massu tersenyum padanya sebelum pergi dari ruangannya. Hal itu membuat Tegoshi maupun Ohno yang baru masuk ruangan terheran-heran.

“Akanishi-kun, bagaimana pertandingannya?” Tanya Massu yang menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

“Sejauh ini belum ada yang mencetak gol. Bagaimana dengan Tegoshi?” Massu tersenyum dari balik ponselnya.

“Dia akan segera ke sana sebentar lagi.”

 

“Kau mau aku mengupas apel lagi untukmu?” Ayah Tegoshi menggeleng lemah pada istrinya. Ibu Tegoshi mengangguk dan menoleh pada suara ketokan dari pintu rumah sakit. “Hai, tunggu sebentar.” Ketika ibu Tegoshi melihat siapa yang mengunjungi suaminya, ia terkejut.

“Siapa yang datang, bu?” Tanya ayah Tegoshi. istrinya melangkah ke samping agar pengunjungnya terlihat oleh ayah Tegoshi.”Mau apa kau ke sini?” Segera suara yang tadinya terdengar lemah menjadi sedikit serak saat melihat Massu ada di pintu ruangannya.

“Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Tegoshi-san.”

“Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan.” Massu menggigit bibirnya.

“Aku minta maaf, Masuda-san. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang.”

“Aku mohon sebentar saja. Aku janji tidak akan lama, berikan aku 15—tidak, 10 menit untuk bicara. Setelah itu aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu.” Permohonan Massu dengan membungkukan tubuhnya membuat kedua orang tua Tegoshi saling berpandangan.

“Kau punya waktu 10 menit untuk bicara.”

 

Ueda menatap jam dinding di dekatnya dengan cemas. Babak kedua pertandingan final sudah mulai, namun pelatih maupun teman satu timnya yang lain belum juga ada tanda-tanda untuk datang.

“Ke mana Massu dan Tegoshi?” Dengus Ueda kesal. Ia gugup karena pertandingan semakin memanas antara kedua tim. Shige sudah menjelaskan strategi tambahan untuk pertandingan mereka di babak kedua itu, tapi tanpa Massu dan Tegoshi, pertandingan itu kurang membuat mereka antusias. Meskipun mereka juga sedang berjuang keras, tetapi 1 pemain ujung tombak mereka hilang dan menyebabkan kecemasan yang cukup besar antar anggota.

Mereka sudah lama bergantung pada Tegoshi, berita bahwa Tegoshi tidak akan datang ke pertandingan hari itu juga sudah membuat mereka semua kecewa. Selama ini mereka telah berjuang bersama-sama, keputusasaan, kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kesulitan apapun mereka lalui. Termasuk kebahagiaan dan kebanggan sudah mereka rasakan. Jika sekarang mereka sekali lagi tidak bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu, paling tidak mereka masih ingin tetap bermain bersama sampai babak akhir pertandingan itu selesai. Sampai mereka merasa lelah dan tidak bisa berdiri meneruskan pertandingan, dan saat itu nantinya mereka akan tertawa bersama karena yang mereka inginkan adalah kekompakan dan kerja sama tim yang selalu ada. Ueda melebarkan matanya saat melihat pelatihnya itu kembali.

“Massu! Akhirnya kau datang juga!” seru Ueda dan beberapa pemain cadangan lainnya. “Di mana Tegoshi?” Massu menghindari tatapan penuh harap Ueda.

“Aku sudah berusaha membawanya kembali. Tapi mungkin itu hanya sia-sia.” Ueda menunduk lesu. “Maafkan aku.” Ujar Massu, ia tidak suka memberi harapan palsu. Mungkin Tegoshi tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke Jimusho, padanya. Suara peluit membuat Ueda maupun Massu terkejut. Terlihat Yuto mengerang kesakitan tidak jauh dari tempat Massu dan Ueda berdiri.

“Yuto!” Seru Koyama yang segera mendekati Yuto.

“Pergantian pemain. Nakajima tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan.” Ucap wasit, sepasang tandu akhirnya membawa Yuto yang kakinya tergelincir keras saat ia mendarat dari loncatannya dengan pemain lawan.

“Ueda, kau gantikan Yuto.” Ueda mengangguk pada Massu. Koyama menatap Massu dan menunggu konfirmasi dari pelatihnya itu. Ia menghela napas ketika Massu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengerti apa maksud sang pelatih. Tegoshi tidak bisa kembali lagi.

 

“Itu saja untuk detail rapat hari ini. 15 menit lagi rapatnya akan dimulai, kau bisa pergi ke ruangannya sekarang, Yuya-san.” Tegoshi mengangguk dan mengikuti Ohno keluar dari ruangannya. Pada saat mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan, Yamaguchi menghampiri Tegoshi.

“Yuya-san, Tegoshi-sama tadi menghubungiku untuk menyuruh anda datang menemuinya di rumah sakit sekarang juga.” Tegoshi dan Ohno saling berpandangan.

“Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?” Yamaguchi menggeleng. Ohno dan Tegoshi menghela napas lega bersamaan. “Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi ke ruangan lain untuk rapat. Apa ayah bisa menunggu sampai rapatnya selesai?”

“Tegoshi-sama menyuruh anda datang sekarang juga, tuan.” Tegoshi melihat Ohno yang tadinya terdiam namun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

“Biar aku yang menangani rapatnya. Kau bisa pergi menemui Tegoshi-sama,” Ujar Ohno pada Tegoshi yang mengangguk.

“Aku akan kembali setelah dari rumah sakit nanti. _Arigatou_ , Ohno-san.” Ohno membungkuk dan melihat Tegoshi pergi diikuti oleh Yamaguchi. Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian Tegoshi sampai di rumah sakit dan langsung menemui ayahnya di kamar rawatnya. Kedua orang tua Tegoshi melihat Tegoshi masuk dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur ayahnya.

“Ibu akan mencari udara segar dulu sebentar.” Ibu Tegoshi mengatakannya sambil memegang bahu anak laki-lakinya. Tegoshi mengangguk dan mendengar pintu yang tertutup.

“Yamaguchi-san bilang kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku.” Ayahnya mengangguk pelan, wajahnya yang pucat membuat Tegoshi merasa kasihan karena yang biasa ia lihat dari ayahnya adalah sosok laki-laki yang tegas dan keras padanya. Atau mungkin sikap itu hanya terlihat karena Tegoshi yang selalu bertengkar dengannya dan tidak mematuhi apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Dulu ayahnya berbeda. Ia masih menjadi sosok ayah yang lembut dan selalu tersenyum padanya. Namun lama kelamaan, setelah Tegoshi semakin dewasa, sikapnya berubah menjadi sikap otoriter yang tidak pernah membiarkan Tegoshi mandiri serta sikap mengekang yang sangat dibenci oleh anak tunggalnya itu. sesaat kemudian, Tegoshi mengingat kembali perkataan Ohno semalam tentang ayahnya.

“Bagaimana keadaan perusahaan? Apa kau mengelolanya dengan baik selama aku di sini?” Ucap ayah Tegoshi, suaranya lembut dan tidak seperti suara yang Tegoshi dengar setiap harinya.

“Aku mencoba mengerjakan apa yang aku bisa dengan bantuan Ohno-san dan Yamaguchi-san.” Jawab Tegoshi seperlunya.

“ _Sou desuka_.” Apa ini? Apa ayahnya hanya ingin membicarakan hal itu jika ia harus datang ke sini dan meninggalkan rapatnya?

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, ayah?” Tanya Tegoshi memberanikan diri. Ayahnya tersenyum mengejek.

“Kau masih peduli pada ayahmu ini?” Tegoshi menghela napasnya. Mungkin ia telah salah memilih kata-kata. “Bukankah kau senang kalau kau tidak kuanggap lagi menjadi anakku?” Tegoshi tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya itu. Ia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya waktu terjadi pertengkaran malam itu. Tegoshi hanya berusaha meluapkan emosi yang selama ini ada di dalam hatinya.

“Aku tahu kau pasti tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian itu, kan? Yuya yang biasanya selalu memakai pakaian _simple_ dan _sporty_. Selalu tersenyum jika sudah bermain sepak bola. Mata yang berbinar itu selalu terlihat saat kau menonton pertandingan sepak bola di televisi.” Tegoshi mendengarkan apa yang ayahnya bicarakan, meski ia masih bingung ke mana arah pembicaraan itu. “Jangan kira kalau aku tidak pernah mengawasimu, Yuya. Ayah pernah melihatmu yang dengan antusias mencetak angka kemenangan di lapangan tempat kau dan teman-temanmu latihan.”

“Ayah bahagia melihatmu tersenyum puas saat kemenangan yang kau raih itu dengan teman-temanmu. Ayah sudah lama tidak melihat senyum itu lagi. kau tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu lagi padaku. Sejujurnya, aku ingin melihatnya lagi.” Tegoshi menatap ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya.

“Ayah...” Gumam Tegoshi.

“Sekarang mungkin kau tidak bisa melakukannya lagi untukku. Aku sudah membawa kebahagiaan itu, bukan? Sepak bola dan hubunganmu dengan pelatihmu itu. Sepertinya hal yang terbaik yang aku coba berikan, sama sekali tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Yang ada hanyalah penyesalan, bukan?”

“Maafkan aku, ayah.” Bisik Tegoshi, ayahnya menoleh pada anaknya itu. “Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku inginkan dan cita-citakan selama ini. Aku tidak bermaksud menentangmu.”

“Ayah mengerti, Yuya.” Ayah Tegoshi tersenyum kembali.

“Kalau ini memang jalan yang terbaik untukku dan Ibu. Aku akan menuruti apa katamu,” Tegoshi mendengar ayahnya terbatuk-batuk. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Tegoshi panik saat ayahnya tidak berhenti batuk. Ayahnya menggeleng dan mencoba meminum segelas air yang disodorkan Tegoshi.

“Kau yakin itu keputusanmu?” Tegoshi menatap ayahnya dan mengambil napas untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

“Aku yakin.” Jawabnya pasrah. Namun ia sudah mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan barunya. Untuk meninggalkan apa yang selama ini ia perjuangkan.

“Kau sungguh-sungguh akan meninggalkan impianmu menjadi pemain sepak bola?” Tegoshi mengangguk pelan. “Meskipun sekarang aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk bermain di pertandingan hari ini?” Tegoshi melebarkan matanya.

“A-apa maksudmu?” Tegoshi masih menatap ayahnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. “Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Yang aku maksud, kau boleh pergi ke pertandingan itu sekarang.” Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. “Aku mengizinkanmu pergi. Kau bebas mulai hari ini, Yuya.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cus next chapter =>


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douzo~

“Kau sungguh-sungguh akan meninggalkan impianmu menjadi pemain sepak bola?” Tegoshi mengangguk pelan. “Meskipun sekarang aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk bermain di pertandingan hari ini?” Tegoshi melebarkan matanya.

“A-apa maksudmu?” Tegoshi masih menatap ayahnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. “Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Yang aku maksud, kau boleh pergi ke pertandingan itu sekarang.” Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. “Aku mengizinkanmu pergi. Kau bebas mulai hari ini, Yuya.” Tegoshi hanya diam mematung, entah pendengarannya yang salah atau memang ini hanya mimpi saja.

“Kenapa kau diam saja?” Tanya ayahnya saat Tegoshi menunduk. Senyumnya terlihat dari balik wajah yang ia sembunyikan.

“Meskipun kau mengizinkannya, pertandingan sudah akan berakhir. Tidak ada waktu untukku pergi ke sana sekarang.” Tegoshi menghapus air mata yang tidak sadar jatuh, ia masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. “Tapi aku berterima kasih kau memberikan kesempatan itu. Selain itu aku harus menghadiri rapat sekarang. Ohno-san pasti sudah menungguku.”

“Biar Ohno-kun yang mengurus rapatnya. Pergilah sekarang, Yuya. Selagi pertandingan masih berlanjut, kau tidak ingin menyesal, bukan?” Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. “Yamaguchi!” Panggil ayah Tegoshi dengan keras, sehingga assistennya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

“Antarkan Yuya ke tempat pertandingan sekarang juga!” Yamaguchi mengangguk pada perintah ayah Tegoshi. “Selama masih ada kesempatan, jangan pernah membuangnya, Yuya. Itu yang pelatihmu katakan pada ayah tadi.” Tegoshi terkejut mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Massu menemui ayahnya? “Mereka sedang menunggumu. Cepat pergi!” Tegoshi menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk. Namun sebelum ia keluar dari kamar rawat ayahnya, Tegoshi tersenyum lebar.

“ _Arigatou, otousan_.” Ayahnya mengangguk pelan, membalas senyuman yang selama ini ia rindukan dari anak laki-lakinya.

 

“Tomo, di mana Tegoshi-kun? Apa dia tidak ikut bermain?” Yamashita mengerutkan keningnya. Semenjak awal pertandingan dia dan Horikita sama sekali tidak melihat sosok pemain yang mereka nantikan.

“Sejak kemarin pun aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Apa mungkin dia sakit?” Tanya Yamashita, wajahnya terlihat cemas diikuti oleh Horikita yang menatapnya. Suara peluit panjang menarik perhatian mereka.

“Aku tidak percaya. Mereka benar-benar kuat sekarang.” Kata Ohkura sambil terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

“Kau benar, Tacchon. Babak kedua saja belum cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka.” Timpal Yasuda.

“Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa menang di babak perpanjangan waktu nanti.” Uchi menambahkan. “Kau tidak apa-apa, Subaru-kun?” Subaru mengangguk.

“Aku hanya terbentur sedikit saat bertabrakan dengan Akanishi tadi.”

“Padahal Akanishi itu baru saja pulih dari cederanya, tapi dia masih tetap kuat.” Ujar Maruyama.

“Tentu saja, mau selemah apapun Akanishi, tubuh Subaru yang lebih kecil sulit untuk mengalahkannya.” Pungkas Murakami. Yoko melihat Ryo yang sejak tadi terdiam.

“Oi, Ryo, ada apa dengamu?” Tanya Yoko, membuat salah satu pemain utama mereka yang dipanggil itu menatap Yoko. “Kau terlihat lebih lesu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?” Ryo mengangguk dan memberikan senyum simpulnya.

“Aku baik-baik saja.” Jawabnya singkat, yang lain hanya saling berpandangan dan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ohkura hanya menggedikan bahunya saat Yoko dan Murakami menatap Ohkura sebagai _soulmate_ Ryo. Setelah peluit dibunyikan kembali, baik tim Jimusho maupun Kanjani kembali lagi ke lapangan. Wasit memberikan instruksinya dan kembali meniup peluit untuk memulai pertandingan babak perpanjangan waktu. Pertandingan semakin sengit di bawah mendungnya awan-awan yang menyembunyikan matahari pada siang hari itu.

“Kamenashi-kun, jaga pertahanan di sana! Tamamori, jangan kau tinggalkan garis pertahananmu!!” Seru Massu dengan antusias. Ia menggertakan giginya, suatu kebiasaan jika ada hal yang membuatnya panik. Pertandingan sudah semakin memuncak, dan masih saja timnya belum bisa masuk ke garis pertahanan lawan. Apalagi di saat-saat terakhir babak kedua tadi, hampir saja gawang timnya kebobolan tendangan Subaru. Dia belum pernah melihat pemain itu sebelumnya. Apa mungkin dia pemain baru? Ataukah pemain yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Kanjani dan hanya dijadikan sebagai senjata rahasia yang akan dikeluarkan setiap babak final?

Tubuhnya memang lebih kecil dari pemain Kanjani yang lain. Tapi tendangannya begitu _powerful_. Bahkan Koki hampir tidak bisa menahan bola yang ia tangkap saat bola itu ditendang oleh Subaru. Di saat seperti ini ia harus memikirkan strategi lainnya, ia tidak bisa terus membiarkan timnya hanya bertahan saja.

“Aku tidak bersalah! Dia yang melakukannya!!” Seru Kitayama. Massu melihat pemainnya berusaha membela dirinya sendiri saat wasit dan beberapa pemain lain mendekati Kitayama. Terlihat wasit memberi kartu kuning pada Kitayama. Ini gawat, pikir Massu. bukannya menerima keputusan wasit, Kitayama yang sudah terlihat frustasi, masih membela dirinya sendiri dan protes pada wasit. Kamenashi dan Koyama berusaha menenangkannya, namun diluar dugaan wasit memberikan kartu merah.

“Maaf, wasit-san, Kitayama tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku mohon pertimbangkan lagi kartu merah itu.” Jin berusaha memberikan tawaran pada wasit, “Minta maaf, Kitayama!” Kitayama terdiam dan terlihat kesal.

“Dia tetap harus meninggalkan pertandingan. Kartu merah sudah kukeluarkan.” Jelas wasit itu yang masih bersikeras dengan keputusannya. Koyama menghela napas kecewa, sedangkan pemain Jimusho yang lain hanya mendengus dari belakang.

“Bagaimana bisa wasit itu mengubah kartunya?!” Seru Yamashita yang juga ikut kesal. Dari sampingnya, Horikita berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu. “Pertandingan ini membuatku kesal!” Gerutu Yamashita. Massu sudah kehabisan akal, masalah strategi belum ia pecahkan dan sekarang masalah pemain yang harus menggantikan Kitayama. Yuto tidak bisa bermain lagi, Honda tidak datang, dan yang tersisa adalah dua pemain lain yang pada babak pertama menggantikan Jin dan babak kedua menggantikan Ueda sebelum Yuto terluka.

“Biarkan aku yang menggantikan Kitayama.” Jantung Massu berdetak kencang saat ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi dari belakangnya.

“Tegoshi-kun!” Seru Takimura dan Ikuyashi bersamaan. Massu segera menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Tegoshi yang tersenyum. Mata Massu membulat dan tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

“Bolehkah aku ikut bermain, Massu?” Tanya Tegoshi yang tentu saja sudah mengganti baju timnya. Massu tersadar kembali bahwa yang dilihatnya bukan hanya imajinasi saja, tetapi adalah sosok asli dari Tegoshi Yuya. Ia kemudian mengangguk mantap. Wasit yang sejak tadi masih diajak negosiasi oleh Koyama dan Jin terkejut saat seseorang yang dikenali mereka masuk ke dalam lapangan.

“Wasit-san, aku yang akan menggantikannya.” Ujar Tegoshi membuat semua orang nampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

“Tegoshi!” Seru Jin, yang lainnya saling berpandangan. Wasit akhirnya mengangguk dan mengumumkan pergantian pemain Jimusho.

“Anak itu datang...” Ucap Yoko saat melihat Tegoshi dikerubuni oleh beberapa orang pemain Jimusho. Ryo yang tadinya terdiam, akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

“Itu Tegoshi-kun, bukan?!” Seru Horikita bersemangat, Yamashita ikut mengangguk girang. “Akhirnya dia datang, Tomo!”

“Kau kemana saja, _baka_!?” Seru Ueda.

“Kami menunggumu sejak tadi!” Timpal Junno yang tersenyum lebar.

“Maafkan aku teman-teman.” Jin mengacak-acak rambut Tegoshi sambil tertawa.

“Selamat datang kembali, Tegoyan!” Tegoshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Koyama dan Shige yang menatapnya juga mengangguk, memberi Tegoshi aba-aba bahwa mereka siap bertanding kembali. Peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai kembali terdengar nyaring. Tegoshi berlari mengikuti Koyama yang berlari menggiring bola. Kali ini ia harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, karena di pertandingan inilah ia telah bersama-sama berjuang dengan Jimusho.

“ _Ganbatte_ , Tegoshi!” Tegoshi mendengar suara Yamashita yang menyorakinya. Ia tersenyum saat Yamashita dan Horikita melambaikan tangannya pada Tegoshi untuk memberinya semangat. Koyama mengoper bola yang dibawanya tadi ke arah Tegoshi yang langsung diterimanya. Tidak berpikir panjang, Tegoshi langsung membawa bola itu dengan cepat ke depan gawang Kanjani. Di sana ada Maruyama yang menghadangnya dan bersiap menahan bola tendangan Tegoshi. Tegoshi menendang sekuat tenaga bola yang dibawanya tadi, namun sayangnya bola itu menyentuh tiang gawang dan melambung jauh yang untungnya diterima oleh Shige.

Dengan cepat Ohkura berlari ke arah Shige untuk merebut kembali bola yang ada di kakinya. Shige yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Ohkura langsung menendangnya pada Junno yang lalu membawa bola itu kembali. Kaki Junno yang cepat membawanya kembali mendekati Tegoshi yang masih ada di dekat gawang Kanjani. Saat Junno akan mengopernya pada Tegoshi, dari belakangnya muncul Yasuda yang akhirnya bisa merebut kembali bola itu. Subaru menerima operan dari Yasuda dengan lihainya dan gesit melewati Kamenashi yang berusaha menghalanginya berlari ke arah gawang mendekati Koki.

Kamenashi terkejut saat orang yang ia hadang itu dengan cepat melewatinya, “Tamamori, hadang dia!!” Seru Kamenashi, tidak hanya Tamamori yang menghadangnya, Jin, dan Ueda pun ikut menghadangnya bersama-sama. Massu sudah memperingatkan mereka kalau Subaru harus terus mereka awasi dan dijaga jangan sampai menendang bola ke arah gawang. Pemain Kanjani yang terhadang itu dengan tenang memainkan bolanya, tetap berusaha mempertahankan bola di kakinya meski sudah semakin terdesak. Jin menyeringai bangga. Ia tidak bisa lari lagi, tidak mungkin menembak dari jarak sejauh itu, pikir Jin.

Subaru yang semakin terdesak melambungkan bolanya, ia tahu kalau cara ini berisiko semenjak ia tidak setinggi ketiga lawannya, namun gerakannya yang lebih cepat masih ada kemungkinan bisa meraih bola itu. Jin, Tamamori dan Ueda terkejut karena Subaru meloncat dengan sekuat tenaga meraih bola yang dilambungkannya. Mereka bertiga ikut meloncat, namun dikalahkan oleh tendangan Subaru yang kakinya lebih cepat meraih bola.

Bola melambung dengan tajam ke arah gawang, dan semua mata menuju arah Koki.

“Tangkap bolanya, Koki!!” Seru Massu. Koki mencoba menangkap bola yang masuk ke garis pertahanannya, namun bola itu menukik ke sudut gawang dan masuk ke dalam jaring-jaring gawang.

“ _Yatta_!” Seru Yoko dan pemain Kanjani lainnya. Koki mendengus frustasi.

“Dengan begini kita harus merebut 2 angka untuk menang.” Ujar Junno sambil menghela napas. Tegoshi melangkah maju di depannya.

“Kita masih bisa melakukannya.” Sahut Tegoshi, aura membara menyelimutinya.

“Tegoshi benar, kita susul mereka. _Ikuzou, minna_!” Seru Koyama yang diikuti oleh pemain Jimusho yang lainnya. Massu menatap anggota timnya dengan cemas. Waktu sudah semakin sempit, cuaca pun tidak mendukung mereka. Baru saja Massu berpikir begitu, hujan mulai turun membasahi lapangan dan para pemain yang berdiri di atasnya.

Meskipun hujan membasahi mereka, Jimusho maupun Kanjani tidak terpengaruh. Mereka terus berusaha mempertahankan skornya masing-masing. Tegoshi berusaha mengatur ritme pernafasannya setelah dengan keras mencoba menembus gawang Kanjani yang selalu gagal. _‘Ada apa denganku?’_ Tanya Tegoshi terus-menerus pada dirinya. Ia melihat telapak tangannya yang dibasahi air hujan.

_‘Apa kekuatanku sudah melemah?’_ Pikir Tegoshi lagi.

_‘Aku mengizinkanmu pergi. Kau bebas hari ini, Yuya.’_ **Otousan.** _  
_

_‘Aku tidak tahu alasan utama apa yang membuatmu keluar dari tim. Tapi kau harus tahu, kalau aku akan tetap menunggumu kembali ke lapangan. Dan sampai saat itu, kau harus lebih kuat untuk melawan aku dan timku.’_ **Nishikido-kun**.

_‘Ganbatte, Tegoshi!’_   **Yamashita-kun, Horikita-san**.

Tegoshi mengingat kembali Pelatih Hiromi tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

_‘Selama masih ada kesempatan, jangan pernah membuangnya, Yuya. Itu yang pelatihmu katakan pada ayah tadi.’_ **Massu**.

Tegoshi mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Matanya yang terpejam segera terbuka dengan tatapan yang membara. Ia mulai berlari, pelan, kencang, dan semakin kencang menyusul Ohkura yang sedang menggiring bola mendekati gawang Jimusho. Ohkura yang lengah, terkejut saat Tegoshi dapat merebut bola itu dengan mudah dari kakinya.

“Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini!!” Serunya sambil berlari dengan kencang, tanpa mempedulikan lawan yang menghadangnya. Saat penghadang keduanya dengan cepat mencoba menghalangi langkah Tegoshi, Kamenashi melambaikan tangan sambil melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mengoper bola itu pada Kamenashi yang juga membawanya.

“Bagus! Saatnya kita beraksi, Kazu!” Sahut Jin yang menerima operan Kamenashi. Tidak terasa operan-operan tim Jimusho telah membawa mereka semakin mendekati gawang Kanjani.

“Apa-apaan mereka? Cepat sekali!” Seru Yasuda.

“Hadang mereka, Yasu!” Seru Murakami. Yasu dan Murakami segera mendekati pemain Jimusho yang mendekat. Subaru yang ingin ikut membantu teman-temannya yang terdesak, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena penjagaan ketat yang dilakukan oleh Ueda dan Shige. Ia melihat ke arah Ryo yang juga sama dengannya. Sempat Ryo melihat ke arah Subaru, pandangan mereka sudah menunjukan sesuatu. Tanpa kata pun mereka sudah mengerti kode yang ingin Ryo katakan. Subaru mengangguk pada Ryo tanpa sepengetahuan Ueda dan Shige yang menjaganya.

“ _Ikuzo, Minna_!” Bisik Koyama yang masih menjaga Ryo. Hal itu dijadikan celah oleh Ryo untuk berlari kencang dan lepas dari penjagaan teman masa kecilnya itu. Koyama terkejut saat Ryo berhasil melarikan diri dari penjagaannya. “ _Kuso_!” Umpat Koyama yang tengah menyusul Ryo berlari.

“Aku serahkan padamu, Tegoshi!” Sahut Jin saat mengoper bola pada Tegoshi yang penuh celah saat pemain Kanjani menghadang Jin dan Kamenashi. Tegoshi mengangguk dan melanjutkan giringan bola Jin ke arah gawang Maruyama. Tegoshi merasakan seseorang melakukan _sliding tackle_ dari belakang dan segera menghindarinya.

“Aku sudah menunggumu, Tegoshi.” Tegoshi membalas senyuman yang diberikan Ryo kepadanya.

“Maaf karena aku telat datang, Nishikido-kun.” Balas Tegoshi. Ryo dengan gerakan cepatnya berusaha merebut bola dari kaki Tegoshi yang terus menghindarinya.

“Yuya...” Bisik Massu yang melihat pertarungan sengit antara Tegoshi dan Ryo dari bangkunya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Tegoshi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

“Aku tidak akan kalah!!” Seru Tegoshi yang dengan gigih mempertahankan bolanya dari Ryo yang juga gigih merebut bola itu. Penonton bersorak dari bangkunya meski hujan terus turun dengan derasnya. Ia mengingat saat ia dan Massu bertanding satu lawan satu seperti halnya ia sekarang dengan Ryo. Kakinya akan tetap mempertahankan bola. Tegoshi menggigit bibirnya, ia mulai terdesak dengan Ryo yang terus memaksanya.

_‘Kemenangan dalam sepak bola adalah sesuatu yang didapatkan dengan kerja sama tim dan juga kepercayaan dari setiap anggota.’_

**Minna.**

Mata Tegoshi menjadi tajam, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Ryo menatapnya dengan heran.

“Kei-chan!!” Ryo melebarkan matanya mendengar seruan Tegoshi. Bola di kaki Tegoshi lepas dan ditendang ke belakangnya, diterima oleh Koyama.

“Aku percaya pada semuanya. Kemenangan tidak hanya untuk satu orang. Kemenangan ditujukan untuk satu tim, bukan, Nishikido-kun?” Ucap Tegoshi saat ia berlari melewati Ryo yang hanya mematung dengan mulutnya yang masih terbuka.

‘ _Kau sudah bukan bocah ya...’_ Batin Ryo, ia tersenyum dari belakang Tegoshi yang menurutnya sudah lebih kuat. Koyama berhasil melewati Maruyama yang menghadangnya, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola itu ke gawang, membuat pemain lain merasa gugup. Massu berdiri dari bangkunya, menunggu sang kapten untuk menendang bola itu di tengah waktu yang tidak seberapa. Namun yang dilakukan Koyama bukanlah menendang bola itu, melainkan mengopernya kembali pada Tegoshi.

“Kei-chan...” Bisik Tegoshi, Koyama mengangguk mantap. Senyum Tegoshi melambangkan kalau ia siap menendang bola itu ke gawang.

Tendangan keras telah ia lakukan, “Maru!!” Seru Yoko. Maruyama dengan sekuat tenaga melompat untuk meraih bola yang hendak masuk ke dalam gawangnya namun bola itu lagi-lagi terkena tiang gawang dan memantul kembali. Yoko dan pemain Kanjani menghela napas lega.

“Masih belum!” Semua mata tertuju pada Tegoshi yang berlari meraih bola yang masih bebas di atas genangan air. Subaru mengambil kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri seperti halnya Ryo.

“ _Shimatta_!” Decak Ueda dan Shige yang melihat Subaru berlari mendekati bola bersamaan dengan Tegoshi. Namun Tegoshi berhasil lebih dulu mangambil bola itu dari Subaru. Ia yang akhirnya bisa menendang bola itu dihadang oleh _sliding tackle_ Subaru, alhasil bola yang ia tendang tertahan. Tegoshi memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya pada kaki yang hendak menendang bola itu. Subaru melebarkan matanya dan terpental dengan kekuatan kaki Tegoshi yang berusaha melawan _sliding tackle_ nya.

Bola kembali lagi menuju Maruyama yang masih mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri. Maruyama tidak bisa menjangkau bola yang melewatinya itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar peluit dibunyikan oleh wasit. Peluit panjang yang berbunyi sangat nyaring itu sama sekali tidak membuat semua orang di sana bergeming. Bahkan ada di antaranya yang menahan napasnya. Peluit tanda selesainya pertandingan yang berbunyi dengan masuknya bola ke dalam gawang Kanjani bersamaan dilakukan dalam satu waktu.

“Mungkinkah...” Bisik Kamenashi, Jin menelan ludahnya. Mereka melihat ke arah wasit yang menaikan benderanya. Jantung Massu berdetak kencang, sehingga mungkin ia bisa mendengarnya di tengah keheningan itu.

“Tidak gol!” Sahut wasit itu. Seketika sorakan penonton terdengar sangat kencang. Para pemain Kanjani bersorak penuh kemenangan. Berbeda dengan para pemain Jimusho yang hanya terdiam. Shige, Tamamori dan Kamenashi menundukan kepalanya diikuti yang lain yang menangis. Ueda, Koki, Jin dan yang lainnya pun mendengus frustasi. Suara sorakan itu sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Tegoshi. ia masih larut dengan lamunannya sendiri. Koyama mendekati Tegoshi yang masih berlutut di depan gawang.

“Tegoshi.” Panggil Koyama pada Tegoshi yang masih tidak bergeming. Wajahnya masih menunduk, rambutnya yang basah menutupi wajahnya. “ _Daijoubu_ , kita masih bisa melakukannya tahun depan.” Jin dan yang lainnya ikut mendekati Tegoshi yang masih saja terdiam.

“Oi, Tegonyan. Tidak usah bersedih begitu!” Sahut Jin.

“Kami sudah cukup senang dengan hanya ini. Paling tidak kita semua berjuang bersama sampai akhir.” Timpal Kamenashi, yang diikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya. Massu melihat anggota timnya masih mengerubuni Tegoshi. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Tegoshi saat ini.

“Maafkan aku, teman-teman.” Bisik Tegoshi, yang lain berpandangan.

“Kalau kau menyalahkan dirimu, itu berarti kau masih tidak percaya dengan kami.” Junno menyikut Koki yang menyeletuk. “Jimusho sudah lebih kuat, kan? Kita masih bisa ikut tahun depan!” Koyama menawarkan tangannya pada Tegoshi. Tegoshi dengan perlahan melihat tangan Koyama, ia kemudian menerima tangan itu dan mulai berdiri.

“Kau tidak sendiri, Tegoshi.” Ucap Koyama. Tegoshi tersenyum kecil pada kaptennya itu. Mereka akhirnya mengucapkan salam terakhirnya pada Kanjani dan memberi selamat pada mereka yang telah memenangkan pertandingan.

“Kau hebat, Tegoshi.” Tegoshi memaksakan senyumnya pada Ryo. “Aku senang kau bisa ikut bertanding. Yakinkan kalau timmu akan lolos babak final di pertandingan tahun depan.” Tegoshi hanya tersenyum padanya, ia tidak bisa berjanji apapun pada Ryo. Tegoshi masih belum bisa memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

“Sampai jumpa di babak final tahun depan, Koyama.” Koyama mengangguk pada kapten tim Kanjani. “Datanglah sekali-kali ke Osaka untuk latihan bersama.”

“ _Arigatou_ , Yokoyama-kun.” Yoko tersenyum lebar pada Koyama. Setelah pemberian piala dan ucapan selamat lainnya, Jimusho kembali ke ruang ganti mereka. Namun sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan, sudah ada Massu yang menunggu mereka di depan pintu ruangan.

“Kalian sudah berusaha dan berjuang sampai akhir. Aku bangga pada kalian.” Ucap Massu, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Koyama dan yang lain. ia tahu kalau anggota timnya itu masih merasa sedih dan kecewa dengan apa yang didapatkan mereka saat ini, tapi mereka masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Hal itu membuat Massu semakin bangga akan ketegaran anggotanya itu. Mereka bahkan tidak menuntut dan memaksakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Mereka bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Kecuali seseorang.

Massu menoleh pada Tegoshi yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia mendengarkan kata-katanya. “Tegoshi.” Panggil Massu, Tegoshi mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pelatihnya. “Terima kasih telah datang dan ikut bermain bersama yang lain.” Tegoshi mengangguk dan memaksakan senyumnya. Massu tahu ia yang paling kecewa dengan kekalahan ini. Massu berjalan mendekati Tegoshi dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu Tegoshi.

“Maafkan aku, Massu.” Gumam Tegoshi. Anggota lain melihatnya dengan simpati. Ia tetap menyalahkan dirinya. Massu menggeleng.

“Kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu, Yuya.” Bisik Massu pada Tegoshi. Tegoshi sedikit terkejut karena Massu memanggil nama kecil Tegoshi di depan teman-temannya yang lain. Massu menatapnya dengan mata lembut, lalu mendekapnya tanpa pikir panjang, tidak mempedulikan anggota lain yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. “Menangislah kalau itu yang kau inginkan.” Gumam Massu di telinga Tegoshi. Wajah Tegoshi yang tadinya terkejut dengan sikap Massu, akhirnya ikut melembut.

Matanya sudah tidak kuasa membendung air mata yang akan jatuh. Tegoshi mempererat pelukan Massu dan menangis dengan bebas, tanpa beban lain yang menghalanginya. Mereka dilihat oleh anggota lain yang juga merasakan kekecewaan Tegoshi, dan sebagian dari mereka mencoba menghapus air matanya.

“Aku hanya kemasukan debu, _baka_!” Dengus Jin yang kesal dengan senyum ejekan Kamenashi yang dilontarkan padanya.

“Aku tahu, Jin. Aku juga merasakannya.” Gumam Kamenashi lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia belum pernah melihat Tegoshi menangis seperti itu. Tepatnya ia belum pernah melihat Tegoshi menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa anggota lain pernah atau tidak, tapi Tegoshi yang ia lihat selalu kuat dan serius dalam hal sepak bola. Kamenashi bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Tegoshi yang selama ini merasa kesulitan hanya untuk berjuang dengan tim Jimusho. Apalagi dengan masalah keluarganya, ayahnya tidak pernah menyetujuinya bermain sepak bola. Hubungannya yang ditentang pula, semua pasti dirasakan sakit olehnya.

“Kazu, _ikou yo_.” Ajak Jin pada Kamenashi untuk masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan meninggalkan pelatihnya dengan Tegoshi yang masih menangis di pelukannya.

 

“Begitu ya. _Arigatou_ , Yamaguchi. Kau boleh pergi.” Yamaguchi membungkukan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruang rawat tuannya. Bertepatan dengan itu, istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar suaminya.

“Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Yamaguchi-san?” Tanya istrinya yang sekarang duduk di samping tempat tidur.

“Pertandingan Yuya.” Ibu Tegoshi menunggu suaminya melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Dia kalah.” Hanya helaan napas yang ia terima dari istrinya.

“Yuya pasti sangat kecewa.” Ujar Ibu Tegoshi. “Ia selalu down setiap gagal mendapatkan apa yang telah diperjuangkannya sejak dulu.” Suaminya mengangguk setuju.

“Karena itu aku menyuruh Yamaguchi untuk memberikan Ohno-kun tugas-tugas yang dikerjakan Yuya untuk sementara. Aku yakin ia masih ingin mendinginkan kepalanya.”

“Apakah Yuya akan kembali lagi ke perusahaan?” Ayah Tegoshi terdiam sejenak.

“Aku tidak tahu. Kemungkinan ia akan kembali menjadi anggota tim sepak bola itu.” Ibu Tegoshi tersenyum pada suaminya.

“Ibu terkejut saat ayah mau mengizinkan Yuya untuk mengikuti pertandingan babak final ini.” istrinya tersenyum lebih lebar. “Dan kau bahkan mau mendengar Masuda-san. Aku tahu kau membencinya, kan?” Ayah Tegoshi mengerutkan keningnya saat istrinya menyebut nama pelatih Tegoshi yang selama ini mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan anak laki-laki tunggalnya.

“Bukan karena dia jika aku mengizinkan Yuya bermain bola lagi.” Ayah Tegoshi mengingat saat Massu memohon padanya agar ia membiarkan Tegoshi bermain sepak bola lagi di pertandingan siang itu.

**“Aku mohon izinkan dia sekali lagi saja untuk bermain. Aku yakin Yuya ingin sekali bermain di pertandingan hari ini. Hanya sekali saja!”** **Ayah Tegoshi sudah menahan amarahnya saat pelatih anaknya itu memanggil nama panggilan Tegoshi.**

**“Aku tidak bisa mengizinkannya. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi kembali menjadi anggota timmu. sekarang dan selamanya!” Jawab Ayah Tegoshi, membuat Massu yang masih membungkuk itu terdiam.**

**“Apakah kau tidak mengerti kebahagiaan Yuya yang sebenarnya?” Ayah Tegoshi membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun segera terpotong oleh Massu. “Hanya sepak bola yang membuatnya menjadi Tegoshi Yuya yang hidup. Bukankah selama ini tuan selalu mengekang kehidupannya? Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya bahagia?”**

**“Beraninya kau mengajarkan arti kebahagiaan padaku!!” Decak ayah Tegoshi yang marah dengan kata-kata Massu. Massu menatap ayah Tegoshi tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.**

**“Kau boleh membenciku karena hubunganku dengannya, tapi aku mohon. Berikan dia kesempatan lagi! aku tidak ingin ia menyesalinya nanti. Selama masih ada kesempatan, jangan pernah sekalipun dia membuangnya.” Ayah Tegoshi terdiam, ia kagum dengan kegigihan Massu yang membela anaknya sampai akhir.**

**“Kau juga punya hati nurani, bukan? Aku yakin kau juga ingin melihat kebahagian dari matanya. Selama hampir 23 tahun dia terbebani dengan keinginan dan keegoisan ayahnya sendiri. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?” Massu masih melihat Ayah Tegoshi yang menatapnya dengan dingin. “Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku tidak akan menganggu Yuya lagi. Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke negara lain, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas kalau Yuya dan aku punya hubungan lagi.”**

**“Apapun yang kau katakan, tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu! Pergilah!” Sahut Ayah Tegoshi. Massu menggigit bibirnya. Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi hati dingin yang dimiliki ayah Tegoshi.**

**“Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas waktumu.” Dengan itu Massu meninggalkan ayah Tegoshi yang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.**

“Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu.” Istrinya memegang tangan suaminya. Ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud suaminya itu. Meskipun Ibu Tegoshi tidak pernah berpikir kalau antara anaknya dan pelatihnya itu ada hubungan khusus, setidaknya ia berterima kasih pada Massu karena sudah membela dan melindungi anak tunggalnya selama ini.

&&&&&

3 hari sudah pertandingan final berlalu. Tegoshi mengamati seluruh sudut lapangan tempat biasa ia dan teman-teman Jimusho latihan. Kapan terakhir ia latihan di tempat ini? Yang jelas setelah pertengkaran dengan ayahnya 1 minggu yang lalu. Malam sebelum ia kabur ke _apartement_ Massu dan ditemukan kembali oleh ibunya. Tegoshi masih merasakan rasa kecewa dan kekesalan yang dalam di lubuk hatinya. Penyesalan bahwa ia tidak bisa membawa kemenangan untuk timnya. Namun ia tidak pernah menyesal datang ke pertandingan babak final itu. Ia merasa lega dan bahagia karena ayahnya sudah mengizinkan Tegoshi kembali bermain sepak bola.

Ayahnya masih belum pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia akan menjenguknya hari ini. Tapi sebelum ia pergi ke rumah sakit, ia ingin sekali mengunjungi lapangan yang sepi itu. Ia yakin anggota lainnya sedang kembali disibukkan dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing sebelum adanya pertandingan seperti dulu. Yamaguchi juga mengatakan kalau ia bisa istirahat dan tidak usah mengkhawatirkan tugas yang tentunya akan dikerjakan oleh Ohno. Tegoshi bisa beristirahat dan melupakan beban yang selama ini selalu dipanggulnya. Meskipun ayahnya mengatakan ia bebas melakukan apa saja, tapi ia tetap memikirkan jalan yang pas untuk dipilihnya.

“Ternyata kau rupanya.” Tegoshi mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Ia melihat Massu tersenyum padanya. Tegoshi sendiri tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi ia menyentuh pohon di depannya yang berada di dekat lapangan. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” Tanya Massu saat Tegoshi hanya diam saja.

“Aku tidak tahu.” Balas Tegoshi, membuat alis kanan Massu terangkat. Massu berjalan dan berdiri di sampingnya.

“Bukankah ini pohon tempat kau jatuh waktu itu?” Tegoshi menoleh ke arah pelatihnya yang ikut memegang pohon itu seperti yang dilakukannya. “Pohon di mana bola yang kulambungkan waktu itu tersangkut. Kau ingat?” Bayangan saat Tegoshi terjatuh dari pohon itu terlihat jelas di benak Tegoshi dan membuatnya tersenyum.

“Aku ingat.” Katanya lagi.

“Sudah lama, bukan? Ini akan menjadi salah satu kenangan lain untukku.”

“Kenangan? Apa maksudmu?” Massu tersenyum sedih tanpa melihat tatapan heran Tegoshi.  
“Kenangan karena aku tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi.” Tegoshi terdiam, menunggu ucapan Massu yang hendak berlanjut. “Aku akan pergi dari sini.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chap =>


	16. 15 (Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter~ akhirnya tamat juga :'D
> 
> Sampai jumpa di ff saya yg lainnya, mampir-mampir yah~~ XD

“Bukankah ini pohon tempat kau jatuh waktu itu?” Tegoshi menoleh ke arah pelatihnya yang ikut memegang pohon itu seperti yang dilakukannya. “Pohon di mana bola yang kulambungkan waktu itu tersangkut. Kau ingat?” Bayangan saat Tegoshi terjatuh dari pohon itu terlihat jelas di benak Tegoshi dan membuatnya tersenyum.

“Aku ingat.” Katanya lagi.

“Sudah lama, bukan? Ini akan menjadi salah satu kenangan lain untukku.”

“Kenangan? Apa maksudmu?” Massu tersenyum sedih tanpa melihat tatapan heran Tegoshi.

“Kenangan karena aku tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi.” Tegoshi terdiam, menunggu ucapan Massu yang hendak berlanjut. “Aku akan pergi dari sini.”

“Maksudmu, kau akan kembali ke Nagoya?” Massu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku akan pergi ke Spanyol. Setelah Paman Hiromi selesai dengan pelatihannya beberapa hari lagi, giliranku untuk pergi ke sana.”

“Sampai berapa lama?” Tegoshi tidak bisa menahan pertanyaannya. Di dalam hatinya ia masih menyimpan perasaan yang dalam untuk pelatihnya itu.

“Aku tidak tahu. Bisa saja 3 bulan atau mungkin 4 bulan.” Ujar Massu, ia masih belum berani melihat mata Tegoshi. “Setelah itu mungkin aku akan langsung kembali ke Nagoya.” Timpalnya sambil mengubah posisinya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di pohon. Massu tidak mendengar respon apapun lagi dari Tegoshi.

“Aku yakin yang lain pasti terkejut dengan berita ini. Mereka mungkin akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan lagi seperti waktu itu.” Tegoshi mendengar Massu tertawa di sebelahnya.

“Tidak akan.” Tegoshi menatap Massu. “Mereka belum tahu. Dan aku mungkin tidak akan memberi tahunya.”

“Memang kenapa?” Massu menyunggingkan senyumannya yang terlihat sedih.

“Aku benci perpisahan. Aku sudah tahu nantinya akan begini, berpisah dengan anggota tim. Sebagai seorang pelatih tim sepak bola, aku sudah merasakannya berkali-kali. Dan itu membuatku sendiri merasa sedih. Biarkan saja mereka tahu saat Paman Hiromi kembali nanti.”

“Tapi itu tidak adil bagi mereka!” Massu menatap Tegoshi yang mengerutkan dahinya padanya.

“Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Sekarang aku ingin tahu, apa kau akan kembali menjadi anggota Jimusho?” Tegoshi tampak tidak terima dengan kata-kata Massu. Namun ia menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

“Aku sudah memutuskannya.” Mata Tegoshi menatap mata pelatihnya itu. “Aku akan bekerja di perusahaan ayahku setelah lulus nanti.”

“ _Sou ka_. Jadi kau masih menuruti apa yang ayahmu bilang.” Ujar Massu, namun langsung Tegoshi elak.

“Itu keputusanku. Karena saat aku datang ke pertandingan itu, dialah yang memaksaku untuk bertanding. Dia bilang kalau aku sekarang bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau. Tapi aku merasa memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang anak laki-laki dan satu-satunya anak tunggal di keluargaku.” Tegoshi mengepalkan tangannya. “Aku akan menjalankan jalan yang harus aku pilih. Walaupun mungkin sesekali aku masih akan tetap bermain sepak bola.” Massu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Tegoshi.

“Kau sudah lebih dewasa sekarang, Tegoshi.” Tegoshi terkejut saat Massu mengucapkan nama keluarganya lagi. Namun tangan Massu yang mengelus-elus kepalanya membuatnya lupa. “Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu.” Ucapan itu membuat wajah Tegoshi berubah menjadi warna merah.

“Aku tahu.” Jawab Tegoshi yang kemudian matanya terbelalak saat Massu mencium bibirnya saat tangannya yang lebih besar itu menyentuh dagu Tegoshi. Mungkin ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang bisa ia rasakan sebelum Massu pergi meninggalkannya. Pikiran itu membuat air mata Tegoshi mengalir.

“Tetaplah menjadi Tegoshi Yuya yang sekarang aku kenal.” Ucap Massu saat bibir mereka berpisah. Massu menghapus air mata Tegoshi yang masih mengalir. “Kenapa kau menangis, Yuya?” Massu tertawa melihat Tegoshi yang masih menatapnya. Tegoshi kemudian memeluk Massu dengan erat.

“Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama di sini? Kenapa kau harus pergi?” Tanya Tegoshi dengan nada lirih. Massu hanya terdiam, ia takut kalau ia menjawab Tegoshi, suaranya yang terdengar serak karena menangis akan ketahuan. “Jawab aku, Taka.”

“Aku harus pergi, Yuya. Jangan membuatku merasa sulit untuk pergi.” Massu melepaskan pelukan Tegoshi. “Aku yakin kau akan bahagia disini. Jangan kecewakan ayahmu untuk memilih jalan yang kau ambil. Ini adalah kesempatan yang kau tunggu selama ini, kan? Ini juga adalah jalan yang aku pilih.” Tegoshi mengangguk.

“Kau harus berjanji kau akan menjadi pelatih yang lebih hebat saat kita bertemu lagi nanti.” Massu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Tegoshi. Tegoshi mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, membuat Massu tertawa melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Tegoshi yang masih tidak hilang.

“Aku janji.” Balas Massu sambil melingkarkan kelingkingnya di jari Tegoshi.

 

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Massu di lapangan tadi, Tegoshi pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ayahnya. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar, dokter tengah memeriksa ayahnya itu.

“Keadaan anda masih belum memungkinkan untuk pulang. Tapi napas anda sudah lebih stabil daripada kemarin.” Jelas dokter.

“ _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Kokubun- _sensei_.” Ujar Ayah Tegoshi pada dokter Kokubun Taichi yang segera berpamitan untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

“Yuya, kau datang.” Sapa ibunya saat melihat Tegoshi mendekati kedua orang tuanya. Tegoshi mengangguk pada ibunya. “Kau lebih cerah hari ini. Ibu senang kau sudah tidak sedih lagi karena pertandingan itu.” Timpal Ibu Tegoshi saat Tegoshi tersenyum padanya.

“Aku sudah lebih baik, bu. Jangan khawatir.” Balas Tegoshi, perasaan kecewanya sudah lebih berkurang setelah ia istirahat _full_ di rumahnya.

“Itu bagus, Yuya.” Tegoshi kembali pada ayahnya yang bicara.

“Ayah juga berusahalah untuk sembuh.”

“Ayahmu sudah berusaha, Yuya.” Ibunya menjawab.

“Kau tenang saja. Ayah akan berusaha sembuh agar bisa kembali mengurus perusahaan.” Tegoshi menggigit bibirnya.

“Kau tidak usah khawatir dengan urusanmu di perusahaan. Aku yang akan menggantikanmu untuk sementara.” Kedua orang tua Tegoshi menatapnya terkejut. “Dan mungkin setelah kelulusanku nanti, aku akan kembali untuk membantu mengurus perusahaan ayah itu.”

“Apa kau serius, Yuya?” Tanya Ayah Tegoshi yang masih tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata anak tunggalnya itu. Tegoshi mengangguk. Ayahnya tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Tegoshi. “Itu baru anakku!”

“Tapi apakah aku masih boleh sekali-kali bermain sepak bola dengan anggota timku?” Ayah dan Ibu Tegoshi saling berpandangan. Setelah terdiam sebentar, ayah Tegoshi kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Tentu saja boleh.” Tegoshi membalas senyum ayahnya.

“ _Arigatou, otousan_.”

“Syukurlah, Yuya.” Ujar Ibunya yang menghapus air matanya, merasa terharu bahwa kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi akhirnya kembali akur dan dapat tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati mereka.

 

“ _Umai_!!” Koyama tertawa pada seruan Jin. “Ramenmu semakin enak saja, Koyama!”

“ _Arigatou,_ Akanishi-kun.” Kamenashi memutar bola matanya dan bergumam ‘berlebihan’ pada saudaranya itu. “Hanya kau saja orang yang dengan jujur memuji ramen buatanku, Akanishi-kun.”

“Dengar itu, Kazu!” Balas Jin tidak mau kalah. Yang lain tidak mempedulikan Jin dan fokus pada makanan mereka masing-masing. Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di restoran tempat Koyama bekerja. Semenjak tidak ada pertandingan dan latihan, anggota tim Jimusho berkumpul bersama, kecuali Tegoshi dan Shige yang belum terlihat.

“Ke mana mereka?” Tanya Koki.

“Mungkin mereka sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Bukankah bulan depan mereka harus sidang kelulusan?” Jawab Yuto, yang lain mengangguk padanya. Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu restoran terbuka dan kedua orang yang sejak tadi dicari itu akhirnya datang.

“Ke mana saja kalian?” Tanya Ueda, menyambut Tegoshi dan Shige yang duduk di bangku meja makan.

“Aku dan Tegoshi baru saja menemui dosen kami tadi. Koyama, aku mau soba tanpa bawang!”

“Sama denganku,” Timpal Tegoshi. Koyama mengacungkan jempolnya dan kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Tegoshi dan Shige. Mereka mengobrol bersama sambil menyantap makanan mereka.

“Sayang sekali ya, Massu tidak bisa datang makan siang bersama kita sekarang.” Mendengar nama Massu disebut, Tegoshi melihat ke arah teman-temannya itu.

“Mungkin Tegonyan tahu kenapa Massu tidak bisa datang.” Celetuk Jin, semua mata tertuju pada Tegoshi yang secara kebetulan mengamati teman-temannya.

“A-aku...” Mereka belum tahu tentang kepergian Massu, pikir Tegoshi. Massu mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi ke Spanyol 4 hari setelah ia bertemu dengannya terakhir kali di lapangan waktu itu. Tegoshi terkejut dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia melihat tanggal di ponselnya dan terkesiap.

“Ada apa, Tegoshi?” Tanya Kamenashi saat ia melihat mata Tegoshi yang melebar. Koyama yang meletakan pesanan Tegoshi juga kebingungan dengan sikap Tegoshi.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Tegoshi?” Koyama dan yang lainnya menatapnya. Tegoshi menelan ludah. Massu sudah bilang kalau ia tidak usah memberi tahu tentang kepergiannya itu pada anggota Jimusho. Tapi Tegoshi tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja pelatihnya pergi tanpa diketahui anggota timnya. Mereka berhak tahu.

“ _A-ano, minna_.” Mereka menunggu Tegoshi melanjutkan pembicaraannya. “Massu tidak bisa datang ke sini sekarang karena ia...”

“Karena dia kenapa, Tegoshi-kun?” Yuto tidak sabar menunggu kata-kata Tegoshi yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

“Massu sudah memutuskan akan pergi ke Spanyol hari ini.” Hanya ada keheningan di meja itu. Bahkan Ueda yang sedang mengambil makanan dari piring Junno, menjatuhkan makanan itu karena terkejut mendengar Tegoshi.

“Apa kau tidak sedang bercanda, Tegoshi?” Balas Shige. Tegoshi mengangguk. “Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kita, kan? Mana mungkin Massu pergi tanpa berpamitan pada kita.”

“Shige benar, kita bahkan belum membuat pesta perpisahaan jika dia memang pergi.” Koki melirik Junno dari sampingnya. “Apa?” ia menggedikan bahunya pada Junno.

“Massu bilang kalau ia benci perpisahan. Makanya ia menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya dari kalian.” Mereka semua masih terdiam.

“Apa keberangkatannya hari ini?” Tegoshi mengangguk lagi pada Koyama. “Jam berapa pesawatnya pergi?” Tegoshi melihat jam di ponselnya.

“Aku rasa 40 menit lagi ia berangkat.” Jawab Tegoshi dengan pelan. Ia sendiri merasa sedih karena baru menyadari kalau orang yang dicintainya akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu 40 menit. Mereka semua melihat Koyama yang melepas celemeknya.

“Masih ada waktu. Dari sini ke bandara 30 menit. Ayo kita menyusulnya ke sana!”

“Kei-chan...” Koyama tersenyum pada semuanya.

“Kita tidak mau kan kalau Massu pergi tanpa meninggalkan kata-kata terakhirnya?” Semua mengangguk setuju dan beranjak dari kursinya. “Aku akan meminta izin pada paman Junichi untuk pergi dan meminjam mobilnya.”

 

“Aku senang kau mengambil kesempatan ini, Massu.” Massu menoleh pada Nakamaru yang tersenyum padanya. Massu sendiri sudah siap dengan koper dan merapihkan blazer abu-abu yang dipakainya sejak Nakamaru menjemputnya 1 jam yang lalu.

“Aku rasa aku akan mencoba melakukannya, Yuichi.” Nakamaru mengangguk.

“Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesalinya.” Sebelum Massu bisa mengatakan apapun yang ada di benaknya, beberapa suara panggilan menyerukan namanya. Massu dan Nakamaru mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan anggota Jimusho berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

“Kalian...” Gumam Massu yang terkejut setelah mereka berhenti berlari dan terlihat begitu kelelahan. “Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau aku di sini?”

“Aku yang memberi tahu mereka, Massu.” Jawab Tegoshi yang berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Massu. “Maafkan aku. Tapi mereka harus tahu kalau kau pergi.”

“Mungkin kau benci dengan perpisahan, Massu.” Shige menimpali Tegoshi. “Tapi kami akan lebih membenci orang yang meninggalkan kami tanpa kata-kata perpisahan.”

“Perpisahan bukan berarti kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, Massu.”

“Koyama...” Massu menundukan kepalanya. “Kalian semua...”

“O-oi! Jangan menangis, _baka_!” Sahut Koki, sementara yang lain tertawa. Tegoshi tersenyum sedih pada Massu yang terisak-isak karena terharu.

“Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu kepergianku. Aku juga minta maaf kalau selama ini aku bukanlah pelatih yang bisa seperti Paman Hiromi.”

“Massu adalah Massu. Kau selalu menjadi dirimu sendiri sejak awal.” Massu melihat Tegoshi yang tersenyum padanya.

“Kau akan tetap menjadi pelatih kami, Massu! Jangan lupakan itu!” Tamamori menepuk bahu Yuto yang ikut menangis. Massu membungkukan tubuhnya.

“Terima kasih, semuanya!” Saat Massu menegakan kembali tubuhnya, ia tersenyum dengan lebar, lesung pipi terlihat jelas di pipi kanannya. “Aku senang bertemu dengan kalian. Dengan tim yang hebat seperti kalian. Suatu saat aku akan kembali dan melihat kesuksesan kalian.” Mereka semua mengangguk pada Massu. Nakamaru melihat sepupunya itu dengan bangga bercampur haru.

“Sudah saatnya, Massu.” Kata Nakamaru saat mereka mendengar pengumuman pesawat keberangkatan Massu. Massu mengangguk pada sepupunya.

“Sampai jumpa, semuanya.” Massu menatap satu persatu anggota Jimusho. Ia tersenyum lembut pada anggota terakhir yang dilihatnya. Tegoshi tidak melepaskan pandangan Massu sampai ia melihatnya berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Massu melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan diberangkatkan.

“Sampai jumpa lagi, Masuda Takahisa.”

 

“Yuya! Ayo cepat bangun, sarapanmu akan dingin!”

Tegoshi mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia mematikan alarmnya yang berbunyi pagi itu. Ia segera membereskan tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap menjalankan aktivitasnya kembali setelah akhirnya lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan dua minggu lalu. Tegoshi mendekatkan dirinya ke jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat salju yang mulai turun. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya begitu ia mendengar panggilan ibunya lagi.

“Aku datang, bu!” Balas Tegoshi. Tegoshi sarapan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kemudian pergi kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dasi yang tertinggal di kamarnya.

“Cepatlah, nak! Ayahmu sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.” Tegoshi mengangguk pada ibunya yang selesai memasangkan dasi di leher Tegoshi.

“ _Ittekimasu_!” Ibunya melambaikan tangan pada Tegoshi yang menutup pintu rumah. Tegoshi melihat kotak suratnya dipenuhi dengan beberapa surat. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ayahnya bisa menunggu sebentar saja. Tegoshi menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat surat dengan tulisan rapi yang ia kenali, namun sang pengirim bukanlah orang yang ia sangka adalah penulis surat itu.

“Yuya!” Tegoshi mendengar ayah Tegoshi memanggilnya dan membunyikan klakson mobil. Ia membalas panggilan ayahnya dan menaruh surat itu dibalik jasnya. Ayahnya sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan sudah memaksa untuk bekerja kembali meski dokter sudah mengatakan kalau ia harus banyak beristirahat. Mereka membalas sapaan seperti biasa yang diucapkan oleh para karyawan di perusahaan ayahnya saat tiba di sana. Ayah Tegoshi pergi ke arah yang berbeda dengan Tegoshi, ruangan mereka ada di lantai yang sama namun dipisahkan oleh beberapa ruangan.

“ _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Yuya-san.” Sapa sekretaris baru Tegoshi, Kusano Hironori. Ia baru saja lulus dari universitas di London dan lulus tes karyawan satu bulan yang lalu, karena itu ayahnya setuju agar Kusano direkrut menjadi assisten sekaligus sekretaris Tegoshi. Dan Tegoshi rasa, ia bisa dipercaya. Karena kadang-kadang ia bersikap seperti layaknya teman pada Tegoshi dibandingkan karyawan pada bosnya. Itu membuat Tegoshi merasa nyaman dan merasa temannya bertambah.

“Apa-apaan panggilan formal itu.” Ucap Tegoshi sambil tertawa. Kusano ikut tertawa dengan Tegoshi.

“Paling tidak aku harus bersikap formal di depan direktur utama, bukan?” Bisik Kusano sambil melirik ke arah ayah Tegoshi yang tengah bicara dengan Ohno. Tegoshi mengangguk sambil tertawa.

“Aku akan ke ruanganku, jangan lupa jadwal untuk hari ini, Notti.” Kusano memberinya tanda hormat.

“Siap, boss!” Sahutnya dengan ceria. Tegoshi duduk di ruangannya dan mengambil surat yang diambilnya tadi dari kotak surat.

“Nakamaru Yuichi.” Bisik Tegoshi, kedua alisnya terangkat saat ia membaca nama pengirim surat itu. Ia semakin penasaran mengapa Nakamaru mengirimkan dia surat. Tegoshi membuka lipatan surat itu dan melihat secara keseluruhan tulisan rapih yang tertulis di atas secarik kertas itu.

_Untuk Yuya,_

_Hai, Yuya! Kau pasti bingung ketika membaca pengirim surat ini, bukan? Tenang saja, karena pengirim surat ini bukan Yuichi. Melainkan aku. Aku hanya takut jika surat ini tidak sampai kepadamu jika kutuliskan namaku di pengirim surat :D_

Tegoshi tersenyum saat ia membaca paragraph pertama surat itu. Ia sudah menduga siapa penulis suratnya. Tegoshi meneruskan lagi membaca secarik kertas yang masih ia pegang.

_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Entah kapan surat ini sampai, aku tidak tahu. Maaf kalau surat ini sampai setelah ulang tahunmu lewat. Semoga kau selalu sehat dan bahagia di sana. Bagaimana kabarmu? Keadaanku baik di sini. udara di sini lebih dingin daripada di Jepang, jadi aku harus selalu memakai jaket dan syalku. Namun pelatihan sejauh ini lancar dan menyenangkan. Aku mendapat teman-teman baru di sini dan tujuan mereka sama sepertiku. Semoga di sana pun kau mendapatkan teman-teman lebih banyak lagi._

_Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang kau minta dulu. Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu makan malam. Aku juga tidak bisa berada di sampingmu. Paling tidak, mengetahui kau baik-baik saja sudah membuatku merasa bahagia. Sampai jumpa nanti, sampaikan salamku pada Jimusho dan Paman Hiromi._

_Salam,_

_Masuda Takahisa_

“Hmm... Sayang sekali dia berada di tempat yang jauh, bukan?” Tegoshi terkejut saat ia mendengar seseorang bicara di belakangnya.

“Yamashita-kun!” Yamashita memiringkan kepalanya. Tegoshi yang baru sadar Yamashita ikut membaca suratnya sejak tadi, segera melipat surat itu kembali dan menyembunyikannya ke dalam saku jasnya. “Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?” Yamashita tersenyum lebar.

“Sejak kau membaca surat itu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya, Tegoshi.” Jawab Yamashita sambil duduk di depan kursi Tegoshi.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” Tanya Tegoshi mengubah topik pembicaraan karena wajahnya memerah. Yamashita cemberut.

“Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa aku kerja di sini, Tegoshi.” Tegoshi menghela napas. “Selain itu, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada _kouhai_ ku yang _kawaii_ ini!” Timpalnya sambil mencubit pipi Tegoshi dari tempat duduknya, membuat Tegoshi meringis kesakitan.

“ _Ittai yo_!” Umpat Tegoshi yang mengelus-elus pipi merahnya setelah dicubit oleh Yamashita.

“Apa? Tidak ada ucapan ‘Terima kasih, Yamashita-sama’ atau ‘Aku akan mentraktirmu di hari ulang tahunku ini’?” Tegoshi tertawa pada kata-kata Yamashita.

“ _Arigatou,_ Yamashita-kun.” Ucap Tegoshi.

“Yah, lumayan.” Kata Yamashita sambil tertawa diikuti oleh Tegoshi. “Aku senang kau lebih ceria dibandingkan kau yang dulu, Tegoshi. Tetaplah seperti itu, karena aku yakin Masuda-kun lebih menyukai kalau Yuya-nya bahagia seperti apa yang dikatakannya di surat itu.” Kedua pipi Tegoshi kembali berwarna merah saat ia menyadari kata-kata Yamashita.

“A-apa maksudmu ‘Yuya-nya’?!” Namun Seniornya itu tertawa sambil menutup pintu ruangan Tegoshi, meninggalkannya kembali. Tegoshi tersenyum lagi, Yamashita benar. **  
**

Selagi Massu mencoba meraih impiannya, Tegoshi pun akan selalu mengikutinya.

“Ne, Massu? Aku akan menunggumu kembali.” Gumam Tegoshi sambil tersenyum dan melihat langit cerah siang itu tanpa awan secuil pun setelah beberapa bulan kemudian.

“Oi, Tegoshi!! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?” Tegoshi hampir melompat saat seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Ueda tersenyum lebar padanya.

“Kau curang tidak mengajak kami latihan di sini!” Timpal Yuto diikuti anggukan Fujigaya dan Kitayama.

“A-aku—“

“Jelas saja, kau kan sekarang sibuk jadi tidak punya waktu untuk menghubungi kami lagi, kan?”

“Bukan begitu!” Elak Tegoshi pada Koki yang pura-pura marah padanya.

“Aku yakin Tegoshi-kun tidak bermaksud seperti itu.” Jin memutar bola matanya.

“Sejak dulu Hiromi-san selalu membela Tegonyan, sama seperti Massu yang juga membelanya mati-matian.” Timpal Jin, kedua pipi Tegoshi berwarna merah saat Jin membahas pelatihnya yang dulu. “Kenapa wajahmu merah, Tego?” Jin tertawa lagi pada sikap Tegoshi yang berusaha mengelak, membuat yang lain dan Hiromi juga tertawa.

“Ne, karena kita sudah di sini, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih lagi seperti dulu. Kakiku sudah gatal ingin menendang bola!” Seru Junno, Koki memukul kepala temannya itu.

“Apa maksudmu ‘gatal’?” Mereka semua tertawa lagi. Namun ajakan dari Junno itu disetujui oleh yang lain. Tegoshi sudah merindukan teman-teman dan lapangan bola ini.

Meski sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi bermain sesering dulu, tapi ia akan tetap berusaha meluangkan waktunya berlatih lagi dengan Jimusho. Ia akan berjuang di tempat yang berbeda dengan Massu. Berjuang dengan orang-orang yang selama ini ada bersamanya, Jimusho, kedua orang tuanya dan teman-temannya yang lain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~TAMAT~
> 
> Makasih udah mampir ^^


End file.
